La Promesa
by Luba White
Summary: Terry fic en base a ccfs, esperó les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s, estoy muy emocionada de por fin animarme a publicar este fic, desde hace tiempo que lo he estado escribiendo, pero por una cosa u otra lo dejaba para después, desde mi infancia Candy Candy ha sido una historia que me dejó marcada al igual que a muchos de ustedes y como muchos de ustedes quede bastante insatisfecha con el final, afortunadamente Mizuki decidió publicar final story donde nos hace justicia a todas quienes quedamos inconformes, para algunos Candy encontró la felicidad al lado de Albert y esta bien es la percepción de cada quien, pero para muchas como yo es más que obvio que Mizuki les hizo Justicia a Candy y Terry, porque un amor como el de ellos no podía quedar así, este fic reúne las pistas y acontecimientos importantes que nos deja Mizuki para saber que al final Candy y Terry quedan juntos, espero y no haya muchas similitudes con otros fics, he leído muchísimos y tal vez en algunas cosas puedan parecerse y esque quien no al estar leyendo un fic no ha pensado "wow yo también imagine eso" jaja pero bueno yo les juró que todo lo que a continuación viene lo saque de mi cabecita. Espero y les sea de su agrado y esperó todos sus comentarios.

 **La promesa.**

Capítulo 1 Promesas no cumplidas.

Era invierno de 1923 en la ciudad de Nueva york, la noche era una noche fría la nieve caía sin parar y el viento helado calaba los huesos de quien caminara por las calles, en un hospital se encontraba un conocido y famoso actor esperando por las noticias de salud de la que ha sido su prometida los últimos 8 años, en los últimos 4 meses habían visitados el hospital en repetidas ocasiones pero ese día parecía que la visita se extendería por varios días; -"Sr. Graham me haría el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina " le dijo el médico al famoso actor el cual sólo acento con la cabeza y siguió al doctor.

Dígame doctor Michaels como se encuentra Susana- dijo el actor con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Sr. Graham no le voy a mentir- dijo el doctor con un semblante bastante serio- La srita Marlowe esta muy delicada, la neumonía empeoró pero lo que más me preocupa es su corazón, esta muy débil por todos los problemas anteriores que ha venido presentando, no quiero ser pesimista, pero tengo y es mi obligación hablarle con la verdad, la srita Marlowe esta en un estado crítico, su corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento y ustedes deben de estar preparados para todo.

Que me esta queriendo decir exactamente doctor? Que Susana va a….. ella va a…..

No le estoy diciendo eso señor, pero es una posibilidad, ella esta muy delicada, medicamente haremos todo lo posible por hacer que salga de esta crisis, pero el tiempo tiene la última palabra.

Cabizbajo salió el actor hacia el cuarto de su prometida, ahí se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, pero que aparentaba mayor edad debido a las pronunciadas arrugas en su cansado rostro las cuales eran seguramente producto de los años recientes de desvelo por la salud de su única hija.- Sra Marlowe tengo que hablar con usted, acompañarme afuera por favor- Fuera del cuarto el aclamado actor le contó todo lo que le había dicho el doctor a cerca de la delicada salud de Susana; - Que! No! No puede ser mi pobre hija condenada a muerte!-. Dijo la sra Marlowe con voz llorosa e histérica.

-Esto es culpa tuya Terruce! Desde que mi hija te salvo la vida su salud ha ido hacia abajo y ahora a sus escasos 25 años no solo perdió sus sueños, sus ilusiones por ti, ahora también perderá su vida, maldito sea el día en que te cruzaste en su camino!

\- Basta señora!. Dijo Terry al punto de perder los estribos, si la sra Marlowe tenia una virtud, esa era sacar a Terry de sus casillas con el mismo reproche de siempre. – Lo que pasó hace años fue un accidente ya se lo he dicho millones de veces!

\- Accidente o no mi hija quedó en ese estado por salvar tu miserable vida, todo lo ha perdido por ti, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de casarte con ella, eso es lo que ella más ha deseado y ahora quien sabe si podrá tener tal alegría- Dijo la Sra. Marlowe limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Señora usted sabe que si yo no me he casado con Susana ha sido precisamente por su salud.

\- Tonterías! Eso lo has estado agarrando de pretexto para no cumplirle a mi pobre hija.

Terry apretó los puños, sabía que ese reclamó que acababa de recibir era cierto, aunque había tratado con toda sus fuerzas amar a Susana, el recuerdo de unos ojos expresivos color verde esmeralda y una nariz respingada llena de pecas siempre acababan apareciendo.

"Candy aunque pasen mil años creo que estaré condenado a tu recuerdo… mi pequeña pecosa… han pasado muchos años desde que nos dijimos adiós….espero y seas feliz donde quiera que estés…yo…yo simplemente no puedo Candy….no puedo sin ti"

Señora si Susana esta de acuerdo en cuanto salga del hospital nos casaremos.

En la ciudad de Chicago un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color avellana y un estilo de vestir impecable esperaba en las afueras del hospital Santa Juana el cambio de turno de las enfermeras, esperaba impaciente la salida de una en particular que hacia ya algo de tiempo que no veía debido a su ajetreada agenda como economista del banco familiar, tanto el como su esposa deseaban con ansias ver por fin a tan peculiar enfermera y aprovechando que otro particular miembro de la familia estaba disponible esa noche, decidieron organizar una cena para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que les ha ocurrido en el tiempo que no se han visto.

Archie, Archie!- Gritaba una enfermera blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes y expresivos color esmeralda, una nariz pequeña y respingada cubierta de pequeñas pecas que salía corriendo a lo largo del pasillo que daba al vestíbulo del hospital.

Candy! – respondía el castaño emocionado- cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Archie como has estado, como esta Annie y el pequeño Stear ha de estar muy grande ya!

Así es Candy esta enorme pero ya lo verás y Annie esta muy bien con muchas ganas de verte, te esta esperando muy emocionada.- Le dijo el castaño mientras le abría la puerta de su coche.

Que emoción verlos por fin! Que tal su viaje?

Muy tranquilo afortunadamente, el pequeño Stear se comportó a la altura.

Me alegra escuchar eso, con lo inquieto que es ... Y dime Archie, quienes asistirán a la cena?

No te preocupes Candy sólo seremos Annie, Albert y yo, la tía abuela no esta en casa, tubo que asistir a esas reuniones que hacen para recaudar fondos y claro que a los Leagan no los invitamos.

Jajaja lo siento pero me alegró que no los hayan invitado, la verdad tuve un día muy ajetreado en el hospital y no tengo ganas de aguantar los comentarios mordaces de Eliza y Niel, por cierto Archie pensé que Albert vendría contigo.

Lo se Candy, tenía muchas ganas de venir también a buscarte, pero ya sabes que los negocios no lo dejan en paz, afortunadamente tubo un pequeño espacio para poder reunirse con nosotros .

Sabes Archie…-Dijo la enfermera con melancolía- aunque este muy feliz de que el tío abuelo Williams sea Albert, en ocasiones siento pena por el, es decir Albert siempre había sido un alma libre y verlo siempre de viaje en asuntos de negocios o encerrado todo el día en una oficina me da tristeza- Dijo Candy cabizbaja.

Lo se Candy, pero el dice que esta bien, que disfrutó de su libertad todo lo que pudo y ahora esta cumpliendo con su deber como cabeza de la familia.

La plática fue fluida y amena la rubia y el castaño reían a la par recordando momentos que iban desde su adolescencia hasta su edad adulta, sin darse cuenta pronto llegaron a la mansión de la familia Ardley donde una joven pelinegra de ojos azules y un hombre alto rubio de cabello corto y ojos celestes los esperaban, - Candy! Oh Candy tenía tantas ganas de verte!- Dijo la pelinegra corriendo a abrazar a la rubia.

Annie! Yo también hermana te he extrañado mucho! Ya no se vayan tanto tiempo quieren?

Que más quisiera yo Candy pero Archie tiene muchos negocios que atender.

Y el pequeño Stear donde esta?

Esta durmiendo una siesta, ya lo verás ahorita lo mucho que ha crecido desde la última vez que lo viste.

Al fondo del salón de te, una voz masculina se hizo notar- Y a mi pequeña, acaso no me vas a saludar?

-Albert! Que gusto verte!- corrió Candy a darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Como has estado pequeña?

\- Muy bien Albert, aunque he de decir que algo triste de que mi tío abuelo favorito me tenga muy abandonada- dijo haciendo cara de puchero.

-Vamos Candy no me gusta que me llames así, soy sólo Albert.

\- Esta bien Albert, tendré que obedecer a mi padre si es lo que quiere- dijo Candy provocando la risa de Annie y Archie y el puchero de Albert.

La comida transcurrió amenamente, se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que les había acontecido en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, compartieron anécdotas y risas durante horas que el tiempo se les fue volando.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que retirarme, mañana tendré una reunión muy importante y tengo que levantarme muy temprano- Dijo Albert levantándose de su asiento.

\- Albert, nos veremos pronto?.- preguntó Candy con tristeza en su voz.

\- Si pequeña , iré a visitarte antes de irme de viaje la semana entrante, te lo prometo.

\- Esta bien Albert cuídate mucho y suerte en tu reunión.

\- Gracias Candy, hasta luego chicos me dio gusto verlos y denle un beso al pequeño Stear de mi parte.

-Albert espera- Lo detuvo Archie- Con la plática se me paso comentarte unos asuntos financieros que me interesaría consultarte, crees que me puedas dar 20 minutos antes de irte?

\- Claro que si Archie, chicas disculpemos un momento.

\- No se preocupen- dijo Annie- Candy va a acompañarme a la alcoba a ver que esta haciendo Stear y su nana.

En la recámara de Stear, la Sra. Parker una mujer de edad avanzada pero de un espíritu jovial jugaba con el pequeño Stear de casi 3 años, en efecto era un pequeño bastante inquieto, de cabello negro como su madre y ojos avellana como su padre

\- Stear! Que hermoso y grande estas! Déjeme cargarlo a mi Sra. Parker por favor que hace mucho que no veo a este galante jovencito- Dijo Candy quitándole a la nana de los brazos al pequeño Stear.

\- Sra. Parker ya es tarde por favor retírese a descansar, muchas gracias, yo me encargaré de Stear.

-Como usted guste señora, mucho gusto en volverla a ver señorita Candy- con estas palabras la Sra Parker se retiró a sus aposentos.

-Mira Candy!- Exclamó Annie emocionada sacando una bolsa con vestidos del closet de la recámara de Stear.- Los compre en París esta última vez que fuimos, no son bellísimos?

-Son hermosos Annie! Muy hermosos, estoy segura que parecerás una princesa con ellos y que a Archie le gustaran-Dijo Candy lanzándole una mirada picara y jugando con el pequeño Stear en brazos.

-Gracias Candy, dime cual te gusto más?

-Todos son bellísimos, pero este color rojo con encajes es el más bello de todos.

\- Que bueno que te gusto ese eso quiere decir que conozco muy bien tus gustos- dijo Annie con un tono de satisfacción en su voz- porque ese es el tuyo-.

-Que?- Dijo Candy sorprendida- Annie este vestido es muy fino y caro, yo no puedo aceptarlo además donde me lo pondría?

\- No lo se Candy, pero tienes que tener un vestido así en tu armario porque no sales de los uniformes de enfermera y vestidos sencillos, además no te preocupes de donde usarlo, puedes ponértelo en el baile que darán este sábado los empresarios que trabajan con Archie, va a ir un abogado que quiero presentarte, es muy guapo y exitoso además de simpático.

El semblante de Candy paso del de una niñita emocionada por su vestido nuevo al de reproche cuando Annie mencionó lo del abogado.

-Annie, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no hay necesidad de que me presentes a cada soltero que asiste a las fiestas de los empresarios que trabajan con Archie, tu sabes que entre el hospital, el hogar de Ponny y la clínica del doctor Martín no tengo tiempo de una relación.

-No tienes tiempo o no tienes ganas Candice?- preguntó la morena frustrada por la negativa de su amiga.

\- Tiempo Annie, no tengo tiempo.

-Candy… dijo la morena tomando aire y armándose de valor para lo que a continuación iba a decir- El tiempo te lo puedes dar si tu quisieras eso lo sabes bien, hermana…. Tu me has dicho en varias ocasiones lo feliz que me veo al lado del hombre que amo y de mi hijo, yo quiero esa plenitud para ti Candy, yo se bien que eso era algo que tu querías también, formar tu propia familia, pero ahora Candy… ahora eres esclava del trabajo y obligaciones que tu sola te has impuesto, el turno que tienes que cumplir en el hospital no te quita todo el día, además desde que te reincorporaste por recomendación de Albert puedes reducir fácilmente tus jornadas es uno de los privilegios que tienes por darse a conocer que eres una Ardley, la señorita Ponny te ha dicho que no es necesario que vayas al hogar tan seguido y el doctor Martin esta satisfecho con la enfermera que tu misma recomendaste y aleccionaste, entonces Candice si tal vez te tomarás un poco de tiempo y quisieras poner de tu parte para tratar de conocer a alguien, no tendrías problema….no te comprendo Candy o dime una cosa hermana….- Annie una vez más tomó aire al lanzar la siguiente pregunta, dudó en hacerlo pero sabia que no había más remedio.- Es por el Candy? Es por Terry que no te ánimas a salir con alguien, es decir… no lo has olvidado?

El silencio reino algunos segundos la habitación, Annie vio con tristeza como con sólo mencionar su nombre, el semblante de Candy sólo reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Disculpame Candy, no debí preguntarte eso, podrías perdonarme por favor?

\- No te preocupes Annie, es sólo una pregunta no tengo nada que perdonarte, la respuesta es no Annie, no es por el, sería tonto de mi parte reusarme a salir con chicos cuando el tiene su vida hecha al lado de otra mujer en Nueva york.- Al momento que dijo estas palabras, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Candy se adentro en sus pensamientos, " olvidarlo? Como podría olvidarlo si le deje mi alma y mi corazón en ese hospital cuando le dije adiós, Terry…. Inolvidable Terry, esperó que tu si me hayas podido olvidar y que seas feliz al lado de Susana porque esto de estar atada a un recuerdo es…..es muy doloroso y tu me prometiste ser feliz, yo…. Perdóname Terry no he podido cumplir mi promesa, sin ti simplemente no hay felicidad para mi".


	2. Capítulo 2 Libertad

Capítulo 2. Libertad.

Hacia ya una semana que Susana había ingresado al hospital, la anteriormente actriz no mostraba mejoría alguna, pasaba los días sedada y apenas si era capaz de mantenerse despierta unos cuantos minutos para que nuevamente el efecto de los medicamentos y sedantes volvieran a hacer efecto, su madre la Sra. Marlowe pasaba los días y las noches pegada a la cama de su hija pidiendo a Dios la recuperación de esta, por otro lado Terruce pensaba que tanto ruego de la Sra Marlowe era inútil, que si Dios quisiera ya le hubiera devuelto la salud a Susana o que en el mejor de los casos les hubiera evitado tantos pesares desde hace mucho tiempo y es que con tantos desavenires en su vida se había vuelto un hombre de poca fe, pasaba los días del hospital a su departamento a asearse, de su departamento al teatro, del teatro al hospital y así día tras días, una noche saliendo del teatro abordo su automóvil para dirigirse al hospital, pero estaba tan cansado y tan harto de los reproches cotidianos de la Sra Marlowe que decidió ir a un lugar en donde fuera bien recibido, a los pocos minutos estaba tocando la puerta de Eleanor Baker.

-Hijo! Que alegría verte! Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía, hace casi un mes que no habías venido, pasa por favor, le diré a la mucama que te sirva algo de cenar-

\- No te preocupes Eleanor, sólo vine un momento a verte, tengo que regresar al hospital, Susana esta delicada y tengo que estar ahí-

\- Si ya lo se..-Dijo Eleanor visiblemente molesta- Desde que estas con ella siempre hay un "tengo que" o un " debo de" .

-Madre por favor! Vine porque estoy harto de los reproches, pero si vas a comenzar tu también mejor me voy y regreso otro día!.

\- Esta bien hijo, es sólo que no soporto tu situación y lo sabes, vives para complacer a esa mujer y a su madre y te has olvidado de tus necesidades, ni siquiera te puedes tomar el tiempo para poder cenar como una persona normal-.

\- Te recuerdo que " esa mujer" como tu la llamas me salvo la vida, gracias a ella es que estoy aquí sentado hablando contigo.

\- Lo se Terry y le voy a estar eternamente agradecida por eso, pero una cosa es el agradecimiento que le debes y otra muy diferente dedicarle tu vida, ya se que no te gusta que te diga esto, pero lo que siente esa mujer por ti no es amor, amar a alguien es ver a la persona amada feliz y dichosa y tu estas desde hace 8 años muy lejos de serlo, además..

\- Ya basta madre!- le volvió a decir Terry, esta vez con un tono de determinación de acabar con el tema en su voz, tono que Eleanor conocía muy bien y sabía que si seguía adelante lo único que vería a continuación sería la espalda de su hijo atravesar la puerta.

\- Esta bien Terruce ya no diré nada al respecto, además creo que cualquier cosa que te diga la vas a hacer de lado como lo has venido haciendo siempre. Mejor cuéntame como van los ensayos de la obra-

-Van muy bien, si todo sigue igual estaremos listos unas semanas antes del gran estreno dentro de dos meses, ya sólo faltaría arreglar los últimos detalles del vestuario, Robert tiene grandes expectativas con Otelo, pero no se si podamos superar el éxito que tuvimos con Hamlet-.

\- Contigo en el papel protagónico estoy segura de que así será- Dijo Eleanor llena de orgullo.

\- Bueno, dicen por ahí que de tal palo, tal astilla- Le respondió Terry regalándole una sincera y dulce sonrisa de medio lado a su madre.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad en un prestigiado hospital Neoyorquino Susana despertaba de varias horas de sueño- Mamá en donde esta Terry?-

-Hija que bueno que despertaste, no se en donde este Terruce, hace más de 2 horas que debía estar aquí y no ha llegado el muy irresponsable, pero ahorita que llegue me va a escuchar!-

-Madre por favor ya deja en paz a Terry, el ha sido muy bueno con nosotras y ha estado conmigo siempre, si no ha llegado es por algún buen motivo así que no le digas nada quieres?-

En ese momento el doctor Michaels irrumpió en la habitación a su visita de rutina a sus pacientes.

-Srita Marlowe, buenas noches, como se siente hoy?

-Buenas noches doctor, pues cansada y con mucho sueño, pero creo que bien, madre..-Dijo Susana volteando a ver a la Sra Marlowe- me podrías dejar sola con el doctor un momento por favor?-

\- Esta bien hija- Dijo la Sra Marlowe no de muy buena gana dejando a su hija y al doctor a solas.

\- Ahora si doctor- Dijo Susana con un tono serio pero a la vez tranquilo- MI madre ya se fue, ella cree que no estoy enterada de mi estado de salud, pero no hace falta que me diga nada, yo se que mi corazón no esta bien, no es como las otras veces que me han tenido que internar de urgencia, ni ella ni Terry me dirán la realidad de las cosas, así que por favor doctor Michaels dígame exactamente a que debo de estar preparada.-

El doctor Michaels dudó por un momento decirle la realidad de su estado a Susana, pero con sólo mirar el semblante de tranquilidad de la muchacha se dio cuenta que en realidad ella estaba preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa.

-Srita Marlowe, no le voy a mentir, su estado es delicado, la neumonía aunado a las complicaciones cardiacas anteriores han debilitado su corazón, hemos tratado de hacerlo mejorar pero hasta ahora no ha habido mejora...-

-Eso quiere decir que mi corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento?-

-Así es Srita Marlowe…- Dijo el doctor Michaels con un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que a lo largo se su trayectoria como medico a tenido que dar muchos diagnósticos difíciles, decirle esto a una joven mujer de escasos 25 años en la flor de su vida, no era sencillo.

\- Puedo pedirle algo doctor?- preguntó Susana con una increíble tranquilidad ante la mirada perpleja del doctor.

\- Lo que usted quiera Srta Marlowe-

-Por favor doctor, ya no me de más sedantes-

-Pero señorita los sedantes se los administramos para que usted descanse, es fundamental para su corazón que duerma y este tranquila-.

-Usted mismo ha dicho que en una semana no ha habido la más mínima mejora, si mi vida se esta apagando, entonces quiero estar despierta para poder hablar y convivir con mi madre y mi prometido el tiempo que mi corazón aguante-

-Ya veo… como usted guste- Respondió el doctor ofreciéndole a Susana una sonrisa llena de admiración ante la valentía de la joven.

Al cabo unos minutos después de haberse despedido de su madre, Terry llegó apresurado al hospital preguntando sobre la salud de su prometida, para su sorpresa Susana estaba despierta.

-Vaya! Ya era hora de que aparecieras, pensé que no ibas a venir hoy Terruce.

-Señora dígame cuando he dejado de venir, si llegue hasta ahorita es porque tengo una madre a la que hacia casi un mes no veía-

-Basta madre- intervino Susana – deja en paz a Terry, el esta aquí y es lo que importa-

-Hola Susie, como te sientes? Me alegra ver que estas despierta.

-Estoy bien Terry, gracias.

-Bueno Terruce, como ya estas aquí, me retiró a la casa a tomar un baño y traer algunos libros, cuida bien a mi hija en lo que no estoy- dijo la Sra Marlowe saliendo del cuarto de Susana.

-Terry ven, acércate por favor, siéntate un momento, quisiera hablar contigo aprovechando que mi madre no está-

Terry obedeció el requerimiento de su prometida y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Susana.

-Susie, voy a sentarme aquí contigo, pero no hables, descansa, recuerda que tienes que descansar para que recuperes fuerza y salgamos de aquí-

-Terry… sabemos bien tanto tu como yo, que eso no va a pasar- Dijo Susana a un visible exhausto Terry.

\- Esta bien Susana, dime, de que quieres hablar-

-De nosotros-

-Susie, yo he hablado con tu madre y le he dicho que en cuanto estés mejor nos casaremos, si eso es lo que te preocupa-

-No Terry no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, lo que quiero hablar contigo o más bien lo que quiero es….- Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de agua y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-Susana pero que pasa?- preguntó Terry preocupado,- sabes que no esta bien que te alteres, por favor no llores, lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar-

\- Terry sabes que no puedo esperar!, se me esta acabando el tiempo y no quiero irme sin sacarme esto que llevó dentro desde hace 8 años, lo que quiero es pedirte perdón-

-Perdón? Pero perdón de que Susana?

\- De haber arruinado tu vida Terry-

\- De que estas hablando Susana, si en este momento estoy vivo es gracias a ti, yo soy quien te debería de pedir perdón por no ser el hombre que tu esperabas-

-No Terry, tu has sido el mejor hombre conmigo, has sacrificado tanto por mi…-

-Mas cosas has sacrificado tu Susana-

\- Puede ser, pero…. Por mi culpa tu has sido un hombre desdichado, yo sabía a lo que te estaba condenando desde aquella noche hace 8 años que ella se alejó de tu vida, pero ilusamente quise creer que con el paso del tiempo la olvidarías, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que jamás podrías hacerlo, mi egoísmo de querer retenerte a mi lado me impedía dejarte en libertad.- dijo una visiblemente alterada Susana.

-Susana… traer esas cosas del pasado ya no tiene ningún sentido, lo que importa es el presente y ahora es tu salud, mira como estas, por favor tienes que descansar- Dijo Terry emocionalmente afectado, si había un tema del que se reusaba a querer hablar era ese, ese en donde tuvo que despedirse de la razón de su alegría, aunque usando sus dotes históricos aparentaba estar sereno.

-Terry además hay algo que tu no sabes.

-Que cosa?

\- A los meses que Candy se fue, yo le mande una carta…-

-Una carta?- se paro Terry de golpe de la silla- Pero con que intención le escribirías tu una carta a Candy?-

\- Yo….. quería saber si había llegado bien después de todo lo que paso y además quería darle las gracias por haberse hecho a un lado y dejarme el camino libre contigo, en esa carta le dije que le estaba muy agradecida por eso, que tu eras mi vida entera y que el haber perdido mi pierna no era comparable a perderte a ti, que yo sabía bien que aunque en cuerpo estuvieras conmigo, tu alma se fue con ella pero que no me importaba si te tenía a mi lado…. Creó que lo que realmente me motivo a mandar esa carta fue recalcarle a Candy que tu lugar era conmigo, y me avergüenzo tanto Terry, no me creía capaz de hacerlo pero mi egoísmo nuevamente fue más fuerte que yo, creó que soy muy mala persona- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

Terry guardó silencio, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía de coraje por esta última confesión de Susana, estaba consciente que debido a la salud de ésta debía guardar la compostura, si hubiese sido diferente el panorama, no hubiera dudado en decirle una que otra cosa y salir de ahí azotando la puerta.

Yo se que estas molesto, pero no quiero irme con esta carga en mi conciencia, crees que podrás perdonarme por todo el daño que les hice?-

Terry siguió guardando silencio, aunque era poseedor de un alma noble y generosa, todas estas palabras de Susana lo tenían bastante afectado, después de unos segundos pudo articular palabra.

-Ya te lo dije antes Susana, yo no soy nadie para perdonarte, todos hemos cometido errores en nuestras vidas, yo mismo he cometido miles, así que no te sigas agobiando por eso-

-Por favor Terry, necesito escucharlo de tu boca, di que me perdonas para poder estar en paz-.

\- Esta bien, si es tan importante para ti escucharlo, te perdono Susana- Aunque albergaba una buena dosis de resentimientos hacia su prometida, en cuanto dijo en voz alta que la perdonaba, supo que lo dijo de todo corazón.

\- Ahora ya solo necesito que me prometas una cosa….-

-Que cosa?-

-Que la vas a ir a buscar Terry, que vas a ir a buscar la felicidad que yo un día te quite-

-Pero Susana…Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo, la Sra Marlowe había regresado.

-Terruce ya estoy aquí, yo cuidare a mi hija esta noche, si quieres puedes irte a tu departamento a dormir-.

\- Esta bien señora- Dijo levantándose de su silla y depositando un beso en la frente de Susana- Susie te veo mañana y por favor ya descansa-

-Terry…- dijo Susana antes de que este saliera de la habitación.

-Dime- Dijo con medio cuerpo fuera y volteando la cabeza hacia Susana.

-Prométemelo Terry-

-Pero Susana es que yo….-

-Por favor, prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo….-

Terry condujo hasta su departamento con la mente en blanco, estaba como en estado de shock por todo lo anteriormente hablado con Susana, estacionó su coche y apenas si respondía al saludo del portero que lo recibía, subió los 3 pisos rápidamente, entró a su departamento el cual estaba sumamente frío debido al intenso frío que azotaba la ciudad de Nueva york y a las escasas horas al día estaba ahí, puso las llaves en la mesa e intento buscar algo para comer en el refrigerador, calentó una comida que tenía guardada 2 días pero apenas si la probó, pensó que una ducha caliente tal vez le ayudaría a poner en orden todos los pensamientos que le daban vuelta en la cabeza pero no fue así, trató de repasar las líneas de Otelo que ya se sabía de memoria pero concentrarse era simplemente inútil, así que dándose por vencido se tiro boca arriba en su cama a digerir la intensa plática que había sostenido hace apenas unos minutos.

Terry no entendía como Susana le estaba pidiendo perdón, cuando si bien había sufrido mucho por separarse de Candy, el sentía que Susana había perdido más, se culpaba también de aquella vez que 7 años atrás la abandonó tirándose a la bebida y a divagar por teatros de mala muerte, aunque para los ojos de Eleanor la única causante era ella, Terry sabía que no era así, "Yo fui el causante de mi propia desgracia aquella ocasión, en vez de comportarme como un hombre y enfrentar mi destino, decidí huir y enlodarme en la vergüenza, de no haber sido por esa alucinación que tuve en Rockstown sólo Dios sabe si hubiera sido capaz de salir de ese mundo tan bajo, de no haber sido porque creí ver tu hermosa carita pecosa llena de lágrimas y de desilusión hacia mi no hubiera podido, una vez más fuiste tu Candy quien en el momento más amargo de mi vida me ayudaste a salir adelante, igual que como lo hiciste allá en Inglaterra, en Escocia, Escocia…" Terry suspiro " Como fui capaz de prometerle a Susana que te buscaría, en el desafortunado caso que ella muriera, yo no sería capaz de pararme nuevamente frente a ti, han pasado tantos años….. Es inútil pensar que aún tuvieras algún sentimiento por este pobre desdichado que te sigue amando desde la primera vez que te vio, si tal vez hubieras aceptado la invitación que Eleanor te hizo a ver Hamlet hace 2 años yo tendría una motivación para acercarme nueva mente a ti, pero la rechazaste, tal vez ya estas casada y vives plenamente al lado de un hombre el cual de existir envidió profundamente por tener la dicha de tenerte a su lado y posiblemente tengas hijos, hijos que podrían haber sido hijos míos" Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Terry, sin darse cuenta poco a poco vagando en sus recuerdo fue quedándose dormido.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Susana Marlowe sentía que por fin un enorme peso había desaparecido de su cuerpo y de su alma después del perdón de Terry, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

A varios kilómetro de Nueva york una emocionada Candy hacia sus maletas para tomar el primer tren de la mañana y dirigirse a La Porte, después de una ajetreada semana de correr por los pasillos del hospital Santa Juana, no había como ir al que para ella era el lugar más reconfortante en toda la tierra; el hogar de Ponny, además quería huir del seguro interrogatorio que Annie le haría a cerca de su cita con James O' Conell el importante abogado que le presentó en el baile al cual acudió más a fuerza por las suplicas de Annie que por interés propio, Candy sin ninguna duda parecía una visión ese vestido rojo de encajes que le regalo Annie, sumándole un maquillaje discreto lo suficientemente cargado para hacerle resaltar sus finas facciones y un cabello suelto sólo con un lazo como diadema que dejaba caer su abundante cabellera en una cascada de dorados rizos, en cuanto entro al salón de baile fue dueña de varias miradas, Annie no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente le presentó a dicho abogado, la pelinegra tenía razón James O' Conell era un hombre muy atractivo, de aproximadamente 28 años, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro casi rubio y ojos color avellana, además de eso efectivamente era bastante simpático, Candy y el compartieron algunas piezas de baile y como no hubo mucha oportunidad de conversar, James invitó a Candy al día siguiente a tomar un café para conocerse mejor ya que quedó prendado de la belleza y carisma de Candy, está iba a declinar la invitación como de costumbre pero inmediatamente le vinieron a la cabeza las últimas palabras de aquella conversación con Annie "Es por el Candy? Es por Terry que te niegas la oportunidad de salir con alguien mas, no lo has olvidado? " Así que aceptó, al día siguiente tuvieron una amena plática compartiendo sus gustos e intereses, además de todas las anterior mente mencionadas virtudes, James también era dueño de una facilidad de palabra que disfrutaba cualquiera, Candy sintió ese día que en efecto James mostró interés en ella, pero ella instintivamente al ver a los ojos de James, lo único que buscaba era un par de ojos azules con vetas verdosas que no había podido encontrar en ninguna parte y que poco a poco se iba resignando a no encontrar nunca, se fue a dormir con un extraño sentimiento de inquietud en su corazón sin imaginar que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3 Dudas

Capítulo 3. Dudas.

Era una hermosa mañana en el hogar de Pony, a pesar del invierno había un hermoso cielo despejado y la blanca nieve cubría los caminos y la colina como una bella postal, a lo lejos se divisaba una hermosa joven de 25 años que regresaba a el lugar que la vio crecer, cuando finalmente tocó la puerta se alcanzaban a escuchar desde el interior las voces de los pequeños que esperaban impacientes la llegada de Candy.

Es Candy, es Candy!- decía un pequeño – Señorita Pony! , hermana Maria rápido habrán es Candy!- se escuchaba otra pequeña dirigiéndose a las matriarcas del hogar.

Candy! Hija que alegría verte- Dijo la señorita Pony recibiendo con un abrazo a la enfermera.

\- Señorita Pony! Que gusto verla!

Como has estado hija? Que tal el hospital?

Pues de locos casi siempre jajaja, pero usted sabe que amo mi trabajo así que no me quejo.-

Me da gusto escuchar eso hija, no hay nada mejor como disfrutar lo que uno hace.

Por cierto señorita Pony, en donde esta la hermana Maria?

Esta afuera en el patio haciendo muñecos de nieve con el resto de los niños-

Vamos Candy, vamos a hacer muñecos de nieve nosotros también!- dijo entusiasmado un pequeño niño de unos 5 años tomándole la mano.

Paul, espera a que Candy ponga al menos sus maletas en la habitación- dijo la Srita Pony al pequeño.

No se preocupe Srita Pony las acomodaré después, vamos! unas carreras de aquí a el patio Paul!-reto la rubia al pequeño cual niña traviesa.

" _Hay Candy, podrás tener 50 años y nunca cambiaras"-_ pensó la Srita Pony lanzando un suspiro.

-Candy, Candy!- Gritaron los pequeños que jugaban en el patio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera.

-Hola niños! Que alegría me va verlos, que hermosos les están quedando esos muñecos de nieve! Yo también haré el mío!-

-Hola Candy que gusto verte- dijo la hermana Maria con una sonrisa-

-Hermana Maria! Como está?-

-Muy bien Candy, aquí cuidando a estos niños traviesos que no hagan una guerra con la nieve-

-Jajaja no se preocupe hermana Maria, si quiere yo los cuido-

-Esta bien Candy, te tomo la palabra, iré a hornear unas galletas de pasas y a preparar chocolate caliente para la merienda-

Dentro del hogar, la Srita Pony lavaba los trastes y miraba hacia la ventana – Mírela jugar con los niños, pareciera una más de ellas, no lo cree así?- preguntó la Srita Pony a la hermana Maria.

-Candy siempre será así señorita Pony, es su esencia, pero ya tiene 25 años y creo que debería empezar a preocuparse por ciertos aspecto en su vida….-

-Lo se…. Pero ya ve usted que nuestra Candy se niega a formalizar una relación con algún joven, usted leyó la carta que nos mando Annie contándonos emocionada que había aceptado salir con un joven abogado, pero yo ciertamente dudó que vaya a aceptarlo, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá-

-Francamente lo dudo, desde que se separó del joven Terry, Candy perdió cierto brillo en su mirada y desde entonces no lo ha recuperado…..señorita Pony….- dijo la hermana Maria dudosa- usted cree que deberíamos hablar con ella del tema?-

-No se… que derecho tendríamos nosotras de juzgarla, además usted sabe que a Candy no le gusta hablar del tema, aunque diga que no tiene importancia, su carita dice otra cosa.-

-Podríamos hablarle de la carta de Annie y le preguntamos por el joven abogado, dependiendo de como reaccione sabremos si seguimos adelante o no-

-Esta bien hermana Maria, eso haremos, pero hoy no, dejémosla que disfrute el día, venir aquí para ella es como salir del mundo laboral y ajetreado de la ciudad, es como su refugio, hablemos con ella mañana por la noche cuando se hayan acostado los niños.-

Candy paso así el día disfrutando de su querido hogar de Pony, organizó un concurso de muñecos de nieve, carreras en los trineos, ayudo a las dos mujeres con el trabajo doméstico, revisó las tareas de los niños mayores, disfrutó de las riquísimas galletas de pasas de la hermana Maria, ayudó a acostar a los niños a dormir y finalmente se fue a la cama. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano con todo el entusiasmo que la caracteriza, para cuando la Srita Pony y la hermana Maria de disponían a hacer el almuerzo de los niños, Candy ya tenía listo todo, preparó una deliciosa avena, tostó pan con mantequilla y tenía listo jugó fresco de naranja.

-Pero hija, desde que hora estas despierta? Preguntó la Srita Pony.

\- Desde las 6 de la mañana más o menos, a esa hora me despierto normalmente y aproveche para hacer el desayuno-

-Candy, vienés aquí a descansar, bastante haces en Chicago y todavía vienes a trabajar aqui-

\- Señorita Pony esto no es ningún trabajo para mi, al contrario, lo hago con mucho gusto, mañana por la mañana tengo que irme y quiero consentirlas a ustedes y a los niños lo más que pueda-

Los niños y las dos mujeres disfrutaron del desayuno que Candy les preparó, desde la mañana ayudó a los niños a repasar sus lecciones, ayudó a la hermana Maria a lavar la ropa y ayudó a la Srita Pony a preparar la comida, por la tarde se dedicó a jugar con los niños, contar historias y a tomarse su "descanso" subiendo sola a la colina de Pony, ahí trepaba el viejo árbol y pasaba alrededor de una hora meditando, pensando en sus amigos, en su trabajo y en cierto actor que aunque ella tratara de alejarlo de sus pensamientos siempre terminaba apareciendo _"Terry…. Que estarás haciendo? No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte… por las fotos de los periódicos vi que cortaste tu cabello, se te ve tan apuesto así"_ Candy dio un profundo suspiro _" seguras teniendo esa profunda voz que tanto me gusta?...seguras teniendo esa sonrisa que logra derretirme con sólo verla en un papel, no se que sería de mi si te tuviera enfrente ",_ Candy se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos minutos, para después reprocharse a si misma estos pensamientos –Hay Candice White Ardley! Cuando dejarás de hacerte esto!, ya basta!, acaso es que perseguirás al mismo fantasma toda la vida!, seriamente esto tiene que cambiar!- se dijo a si misma dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y bajándose del árbol, lo que ella no sabía era que dentro del hogar sus dos madres estaban planeando como hacerla que se enfrentará con ese fantasma que siempre venía a sus pensamientos y del que escasamente hablaba.

Cuando cayó la noche, Candy acostó a los niños y se disponía a hacer sus maletas sin muchas ganas de dejar el hogar de Pony para regresar a su rutina en la ciudad.

-Candy hija, ven a sentarte un momento con nosotras, con todas las actividades con los niños no hemos tenido tiempo ni de platicar, aquí quedan aún galletas que horneó la hermana María ayer.- dijo la matriarca del hogar.

\- Tiene usted razón señorita Pony, no he parado un momento desde que llegue, pero usted sabe que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con los niños-

-Si Candy, pero también tendrías que tomarte un poco de tiempo para ti, no crees?- dijo la hermana María con la intención de iniciar la conversación que pretendía con Candy.

-Bueno, tal vez tenga razón hermana….-

-Hija por cierto- interrumpió la Srita Pony- Annie nos mando una carta, nos mando unas fotos del pequeño Stear, esta grandísimo y muy guapo-

-Verdad que si! Va a ser muy asediado por las chicas!-

-Candy por cierto- dijo la hermana María- nos comentó Annie que estas saliendo con un abogado, no sabes el gusto que nos da…-

-Yo? Saliendo con un abogado?- _"esa Annie últimamente no sabe cerrar la boca"_ – no estoy saliendo con el, sólo bailamos en una fiesta y fuimos a tomar un café, eso es todo..-

-Pues por algo se empieza, a ti te simpatizó ese muchacho?-

\- Es muy agradable y nos llevamos bien, es atractivo también y a pesar que viene de que una familia importante holandesa, es bastante sencillo, pero a mi únicamente me esta interesa su amistad por ahora, si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas, el tren sale a las 6 de la mañana así que tengo que dejar todo listo para no andar con prisas- dijo Candy para evadir el tema, pero la hermana María que siempre había sido más directa que la señorita Pony no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto.

-Un momento Candy…. Yo tengo desde hace algunos años una inquietud, sabes que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y que para nosotras realmente eres una hija-

\- Y ustedes son para mi mis madres- dijo una conmovida Candy

\- Entonces una madre tienen la obligación de hablar con sus hijos cuando sabe que algo no esta bien, Candy esto que te vamos a decir es porque realmente nos preocupas, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que las contestes con el corazón, no con evasivas, esta bien?-

-Esta bien- respondió Candy sabiendo que esta vez no podría darse a la fuga como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

\- Candy dime, que sientes por el joven Terry?-

Candy sintió que palideció en cuanto escuchó ese nombre y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sabía esa respuesta, era sencillo responder, pero decirlo en voz alta no era sencillo.

-Bueno yo….. no lo se, es decir…-

-Candy, hija sólo di lo que tienes en el corazón- Dijo la señorita Pony poniendo su mano en cima de la de Candy.

\- Yo…yo lo amo- finalmente Candy no pudo más, derribo sus propias barreras y grandes lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.- Lo amo tanto que me duele y no puedo respirar de sólo pensar en el, yo se que estoy loca por sentir esto, que esta mal que viva pensando en un hombre al que yo misma renuncié hace tantos años! Créanme que he intentado olvidarle pero no puedo-

\- Hija… no estas loca, el amor que sientes por el joven Terry es un amor privilegiado, yo se que es doloroso por la separación a la que se vieron forzados, pero ese tipo de amor Candy, casi ninguna persona logra sentirlo a lo largo de su vida, tal vez nunca logres olvidarlo pero…. Tu crees que realmente has intentado superarlo?-

-Señorita Pony, es que como puedo yo ser feliz con alguien más, si mi corazón tiene dueño desde hace más de 8 años….. –

-Candy te voy a dar un consejo- interrumpió la hermana María- Como dice la señorita Pony tal vez jamás vas a olvidar a ese muchacho, pero eso no quiere decir que seas incapaz de sentir amor por alguien más, tal vez con la convivencia puedas lograrlo, y ese inmenso amor que sientes por el joven Terruce se transforme en un inmenso cariño que te acompañe toda tu vida y lo recuerdes como algo muy hermoso, pero nunca lo vas a saber si no lo intentas, si después de realmente intentarlo decides cerrar las puertas del amor y renunciar a formar tu propia familia es algo muy respetable, pero al menos inténtalo y derriba ese estado de defensa que instintivamente pones-.

Candy se quedó callada digiriendo el consejo de la hermana María, aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, sabía que tenía razón, ya que en si, jamás había formalizado con alguien, tal vez la hermana María tenía razón.

-Hija..- dijo la Srita Pony sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ahora no hace falta que nos digas nada, sólo piensa en si tiene algo de sentido esto que te acabamos de decir, ve a descansar que mañana te espera un largo día-

Candy asentó con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres les dijo- Muchas gracias a ambas, creó que tener una plática así y enfrentar mis sentimientos me hacia mucha falta, tal vez tengan razón, buenas noches- diciendo esto se fue a dormir

En Nueva york los funerales de Susana se llevaban a cabo, no mucha gente asistió ya que tanto Terry como Susana eran personas bastante recelosas de su vida privada, al menos en eso si eran compatibles, tan sólo estaban presentes algunos compañeros del teatro, el director Robert Hatawhay y su familia, Eleanor Baker y Terry, este se aseguró bien de no dejar entrar a ningún reportero imprudente, la Sra Marlowe estaba totalmente destrozada, aunque no era para nada del agrado de Terry no podía evitar sentir pena por la pobre mujer que se había quedado sola, los pocos compañeros que asistieron al igual que Robert Hatawhay mostraban una clara tristeza en su rostro y es que no podían evitar pensar en como una joven tan bella, con tanto talento y con toda una vida por delante se hubiera ido tan pronto de este mundo, Eleanor Baker aunque un tanto afligida por la joven mujer que estaba siendo velada, no podía evitar sentir un poco de alivio al saber que su hijo al fin era libre, que al fin su vida era suya y podría por fin salir a buscar la felicidad que un día le quitaron de las manos, por su parte Terry no sabía bien que era lo que sentía, a pesar de que jamás sintió amor por Susana, aprendió a tomarle cariño, el cariño que se le tiene a una buena amiga, sentía pena por la corta e infeliz vida que había llevado Susana, aunque el dio todo lo que pudo, en el fondo sabía que Susana nunca pudo ser realmente feliz por su desamor _"Susie… que demonios fue lo que hicimos tu y yo con nuestras vidas…. Lo único que conseguimos fue hacernos infelices uno al otro, tu esperando a que yo te amara como merecías, y yo….siempre pensando en un imposible",_ pensaba también en que haría de ese día en delante ya que se había visualizado pasando toda su vida al lado de Susana pero ahora era libre, libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana….. tal vez ir a recuperar lo que era suyo, aunque de sólo pensarlo, el que era un hombre siempre seguro de si mismo temblaba sólo de imaginárselo.

-Terruce- dijo la Sra Marlowe- Ahora que mi hija ya no está, me iré de Nueva york, ya no puedo seguir aquí sin mi hija, me supongo que has de estar feliz de que al fin te libraste de nosotras, no es así?-

-Sra no diga eso, aunque lo dude me duele la muerte de su hija, yo realmente pensaba pasar toda mi vida a su lado- dijo un molesto Terry, no podía creer que a pesar del doloroso momento que atravesaba, la Sra Marlowe no podía dejar de hacerle reproches. – Por cierto Sra, tengo una cuenta en donde depositaba mensualmente una cantidad para las rehabilitaciones, consultas médicas y lo que Susana necesitará, esa cuenta aún tiene una buena cantidad de dinero, quiero que sea para usted, me supongo que ahora que no esta Susie le será difícil comenzar de nuevo y creo que eso puede serle de ayuda-

\- Yo no quiero tu limosna Terruce!, quien te crees que soy!- Exclamo una aparentemente ofendida Sra Marlowe.

\- No es ninguna limosna, ese dinero lo tenía para Susana y al no estar ella, es de usted, el número de cuenta lo deje en una maleta que era de Susana, ese dinero ahí va a estar yo no lo pienso tocar, usted sabrá si lo toca o no- Terry sabia muy bien que la cuenta no iba a estar intacta por mucho tiempo, sabía que si algo le gustaba a la Sra Marlowe eso era el dinero.

El funeral de Susana paso rápida y tranquilamente, solo unos cuantos reporteros lograron colarse al cementerio, Terry no dio ninguna declaración, Eleanor Baker argumento que era amiga de la pareja de actores ante los interrogatorios acerca de su presencia, sólo Robert Hatawhay dijo algunas palabras a cerca de la corta carrera que tubo como actriz, de su trabajo como narradora y de las pocas obras que escribió y que se llevaron a cabo.

Eleanor acompañó a su hijo a su departamento después de el entierro de Susana.

Y bien hijo, dime.. como te sientes?

La verdad no lo se madre, siento pena por Susana pero creó que por fin ella esta en paz y yo me siento tranquilo, sólo ahora tengo que pensar bien que haré de hoy en delante, por lo pronto me enfocare en el teatro y en Otelo-

Terry….. dime que piensas hacer con la promesa que le hiciste a Susana?-

Hay Eleanor… sabía que ibas a hacerme esa pregunta… no lo se, tengo que pensar bien que voy a hacer, aunque si te soy honesto he pensado en no hacer nada, para que mover cosas del pasado, te imaginas que ella ya este con alguien más, que tenga una familia, una vida hecha y que aparezca yo de la nada, voy a quedar como un completo idiota-

Bueno hijo, es un riesgo que tienes que correr, porque ahora imagina un panorama opuesto, que tengas aún una oportunidad con ella y no hagas nada, quedarías también como un idiota no crees?, además se lo prometiste a Susana, vas a romper la promesa que le hiciste a alguien que acaba de fallecer?-

Dime Eleanor..- le dijo Terry a su madre con un gesto de incredulidad y una ceja levantada- Desde cuando estas tu tan preocupada por lo que yo le pudiera prometer a Susana… además…. soy muy malo para cumplir promesas, no será la primera vez que rompa alguna….-

Hijo soy tu madre y te conozco a la perfección, eres un hombre terriblemente orgulloso y le temes mucho al rechazó y más aún viniendo de alguien tan importante para ti, pero piensa también en todo lo que puedes ganar….no crees que vale la pena correr el riesgo?-

Tal vez….. igual por ahora no pienso hacer nada, Susana acaba de morir y no es correcto que lo primero que haga sea buscar a Candy aunque se lo haya prometido a la misma Susana, como fuera el caso ella era mi prometida y tengo que guardar algo de respeto-

En eso creó que tienes razón, es lo más prudente-

Voy a esperar a acabar la gira y cuando este de vuelta en Nueva york veré que hacer-

Esta bien hijo, ya no te insistiré más en el asunto, sólo piensa bien las cosas quieres? , me voy a casa ya es tarde, trata de descansar, te veo mañana- diciendo eso dándole un beso maternal en la frente a su hijo, Eleanor se retiró a su casa, por su parte Terry tenía mucho que pensar, pero el cansancio acumulado de las noches anteriores terminaron por vencerlo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En Chicago como en casi todo estados unidos la noticia de la muerte de Susana no se hizo esperar, ya todos los periódicos y diarios habían publicado el obituario de Susana Marlowe, en la residencia Ardley una pelirroja corría a mostrarle la noticia a su hermano.

-Niel! Niel!-

\- Que pasa Eliza? Pareces una desquiciada gritando así-

-Mira ya viste los diarios?-

-No, nunca hay nada que me interese en los diarios-

-Mira esto- dijo aventando el diario a la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba desayunando Niel.

-Vaya, vaya mira nada más, así que la pobre lisiada ya se murió y el actorcillo de cuarta quedó casi viudo-

\- Que crees que vaya a pasar?

\- Hay Eliza! Lo que ese imbécil haga o deje de hacer no me importa!-

\- Seguro que no te importa hermanito? Y si decide buscar a tu huérfana?-

-No digas tonterías Eliza! Que te hace pensar que después de tantos años vaya a venir a buscarla-

-Pues yo que tu no estaría tan segura hermanito, por algo Terry nunca se caso, no lo crees?-

-Bueno si ese fuera el caso, no se lo vamos a dejar tan fácil, o si hermanita?

-Claro que no hermanito, no voy a permitir que esa maldita huérfana se vaya a quedar con Terry después de tantos años, si decide buscarla, algo tenemos que hacer-

En eso, un apuesto rubio de traje irrumpe el comedor.

-De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?-

\- De…de esto Albert- dice Eliza mostrándole el diario a Albert.

-Dios mío….- Albert murmuro, inmediatamente palideció de sólo imaginarse la reacción de su querida Candy con esa noticia.

A varias calles más Candy llegaba a su departamento después de su viaje de regreso del hogar de Pony, al abrir la puerta recogió la correspondencia y el diario que el sr Thomas le había dejado por debajo, los puso en su mesa para leerlos después, se disponía a prepararse algo de desayunar, tomar una ducha y dormir un rato antes de volver al hospital a cubrir su turno, desayuno tranquilamente, y tomó su ducha, la cual le había quitado el sueño, así que se dispuso a revisar su correspondencia, una carta de Annie desde san Francisco y una carta de Paty desde Florida, tomó el diario y lo empezó a hojear, nada había llamado mucho su atención, llegó a la sección de espectáculos pero no le prestó atención, ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo evitaba esa parte de los diarios, se puso de pie y arrojó el diario abierto en la sección de espectáculos sobre la mesa, iba a lavar los trates cuando no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la fotografía una joven en silla de ruedas cuyo rostro le parecía conocido así que instintivamente tomó de nuevo el diario en sus manos, Candy comenzó a leer, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, que un enorme nudo se formaba en su estómago, las piernas le empezaron a temblar por lo que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos color esmeralda que sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a salir, " _Dios mío! ….. Esto no puede ser cierto…..Susana esta muerta….. Porque? Eras tan joven….Pobre Susana….. Terry! Como te encontrarás, has de estar destrozado….." ._ En eso unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su transe, se limpio las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

-Albert!- No hizo falta que le dijera nada, sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos del rubio como una pequeña niña buscando consuelo.

-Pequeña… supongo que estas así porque ya lo sabes, cierto?-

Candy sólo asentó con la cabeza.

-Es un pena el fallecimiento de esa muchacha, dime como te sientes tu?-

-No lo se Albert, siento mucha pena por ella, era muy joven, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida, además el debe de estar muy mal…..-

-Puede ser… porque no le escribes?-

-Que!- Exclamó Candy soltando al rubio de golpe – claro que no Albert!, no sería correcto-

-Y porque no? Lo que hubo entre ustedes paso hace mucho tiempo, además son amigos no es así?-

-No se la verdad si aún seamos amigos, desde aquella vez jamás volvimos a escribirnos, hace tiempo Eleanor Baker me invitó a ver Hamlet, lo recuerdas? Yo decline su invitación, me supongo que Terry lo sabe, así que….no se si el siga considerándome aun cómo su amiga-

\- Pero Candy, no es lo mismo verlo en persona que mandarle una carta, mándale tus condolencias, si te responde es que aun te considera su amiga, si no pues no quedó en ti, además conozco a Terry y podría jurar lo que fuera a que estaría muy feliz de recibir noticias tuyas-

-No lo se Albert…. Además el hacer acto de presencia después de la muerte de Susana puede mal interpretarse y yo no quiero eso…..-

-Pero sólo son unas condolencias no tiene porque mal interpretar nada…..a menos claro que quieras agregar algo más…..- dijo Albert con cierto tono malicioso en su voz.

-Hay Albert! Nunca cambiaras cierto?-

-Jajaja no te enojes pequeña sólo era un comentario-

-Ya se! - Exclamó de repente Candy dando un pequeño brinquito.-Tu eres su amigo, porque no le escribes tu? –

-Bueno, si eso te deja más tranquila, esta bien le escribiré, aunque no se a donde-

-De verdad!? Pues yo tengo la dirección de donde vivía, pero no se si aún viva ahí lo más seguro ahora que es tan famoso sea que no, mejor mándale la carta a la compañía Stanford…. Gracias Albert!, eres el mejor padre del mundo!-

-Creo que la que nunca cambiará es otra….- dijo Albert con gesto de puchero.-mañana temprano tengo que alcanzar a Archie a san Francisco por el cierre de los negocios que tenemos, serán sólo 2 semanas, pero te prometo que regresando le escribiré, por ahora me retiro, voy a arreglar los últimos pendientes que tengo aquí para poder irme mañana, tu recuéstate y trata de dormir-

-Si Albert, muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ti- despidió Candy con un beso en la mejilla al rubio.-

Ya sola Candy, hizo lo que Albert le dijo, se puso ropa comida y se acostó para tratar de dormir ya que su turno comenzaba hasta las 9 de la noche, por más que quiso dormir no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, _"Terry…. Como te encontrarás ahora, imagino que mal….. Susana era tu compañera y ahora se ha ido…. Como me gustaría estar a tu lado, que sepas que aún cuentas conmigo y que a pesar del tiempo, aunque tu ya no sientas nada por mi, yo te amo…"._

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, en Chicago, Candy pasaba los días en el hospital pidiendo tiempo extra para evitar pensar, Albert por su parte recién llegó a la mansión Ardley se dispuso a cumplir con su promesa y le escribió a Terry, le entregó la carta a George para que la pusiera en el correo, " _Terry, hermano… ojalá y esta carta te llegue, tengo fe en ti, te conozco y se que si las cosas son como me imagino, buscaras a Candy, confío en ti.."_

Por otra parte en Nueva york Terry pasaba los días metido en el teatro, cada vez faltaba menos para el estreno de Otelo y siendo el perfeccionista que era se exigía al máximo, además era un buen pretexto hacia si mismo para no pensar en la promesa que tenía pendiente, en poco más de un mes se iría de gira con la compañía 6 meses por algunas partes de los estados unidos y algunas partes de Canadá y si todo salía como lo tenían planeado y la obra era todo un éxito, se irían otros 6 meses por toda Inglaterra, sería un largo año en el que tendría todo el tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidir si daba en gran paso o no…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Decisiones

La mañana transcurría más calmada que de costumbre, después de una noche corriendo por todo el hospital, Candy estaba realmente cansada, asistió en 3 cirugías, atendió varios pacientes que llegaban a urgencias con cortes, resfriados, golpes y algunos huesos rotos, eran las 9 de la mañana, su turno había acabado 3 horas antes pero como de costumbre había pedido tiempo extra, se quito el uniforme de enfermera, se puso su ropa diaria y se dirigió a su departamento, a algunos metros se alcanzaba a divisar un automóvil fuera del apartamento Magnolia, de el se bajo un joven abogado que esperaba por la enfermera.

-Hola Candy!-

-Hola James, que haces aquí?- dijo una sorprendida Candy.

-Bueno, vine a buscarte anoche pero no estabas, y el amable señor de aquí me dijo que llegarías más o menos a esta hora, así que vine a invitarte a desayunar, que te parece?

-Hay James discúlpame, pero realmente estoy muy cansada…-

-Podemos ir a desayunar algo aquí cerca y ya después de que desayunes llegas a tu departamento directo a dormir-

Candy iba a declinar la invitación por segunda ocasión, pero las palabras de la hermana María vinieron a su mente " _una oportunidad Candy… dale una oportunidad ",_ -esta bien James, tu ganas, vamos a almorzar algo- dijo poniendo una poco forzada sonrisa.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba a unas escasas cuadras del departamento de Candy.

-Y dime Candy, como has estado?-

-Bien James, gracias por preguntar, y tu como has estado?-

\- Pues algo ocupado en el bufete de abogados, hemos tenido bastante trabajo, pero ya vez.. siempre trató de darme tiempo para mí, y tu trabajo que tal ha ido? , me imagino que el trabajo de enfermera ha de ser muy agobiante.-

\- Si a veces es muy cansado, pero vale la pena todo el esfuerzo y las horas sin dormir si puedo ayudar a tantas personas-

-Eres una mujer admirable Candy…-

Las alarmas de Candy empezaron a sonar, no era difícil darse cuenta del interés que James empezaba a dejar notar por ella.

-Gracias James… pero sólo hago lo que cualquier enfermera haría….-

\- Candy… tal vez se te hizo extraño encontrarme fuera de tu departamento esta mañana sin avisar-

-Bueno….si un poco…- dijo Candy ya algo nerviosa.

\- Voy a ser directo contigo y espero no lo tomes a mal, desde que te conocí en el baile llamaste mucho mi atención por tu belleza y en lo poco que te he tratado me he dado cuenta que no sólo eres bella, también eres una mujer muy especial… y me gustaría mucho que me permitieras tratarte más….que dices Candy?-

-James… me apenas con lo que dices…- dijo Candy roja como un tomate, no sabía que responder, si bien James era un hombre guapo y agradable no sabía si era capaz de poder corresponderle, más aún ahora que sabía que Terry era un hombre libre, pero el que fuera libre no quería decir que siguiera enamorado de ella – yo… no se que decirte….-.

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ya, yo se que es muy pronto y que no me conoces bien ni yo a ti, pero déjame ser tu amigo al menos y ya el tiempo dirá.-

-Esta bien James.. seamos amigos-

-Gracias Candy!, ya terminaste de desayunar?-

-Si James, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, entonces vámonos, te dejó en tu casa para que descanses-

Ya en su departamento Candy se sentó en su sillón dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer " _Que fue lo que hice? Porque le dije que podíamos ser amigos…. El tiene otro interés en mi…. Pero yo sólo le puedo ofrecer eso, ser su amiga…. Si tan sólo supiera que pasa contigo Terry, si Susana estuviera viva yo estaría tranquila y después de todos los consejos que me han dado… le daría una oportunidad, pero ahora que se que eres libre…. es una tontería que piense así, después de 8 años es obvio que ya no has de sentir algo por mi, pero no se porque tengo esta inquietud en el pecho, debería tal vez de escribirte y así poder seguir con mi vida… pero no puedo…no podría soportar la idea de saber con certeza que ya no me quieres… esperaré mejor haber si le contestas a Albert, le preguntarás por mi?"_

En Nueva york todo estaba más que listo para la puesta en escena de Otelo, muy pronto empezarían la gira, aún no se sabía con certeza a que lugares de Estados Unidos viajarían, la lista oficial se las daría Robert ese día en una junta que solicitó para arreglar los últimos detalles de la gira.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos- Saludo Robert Hatawhay a todo su elenco.

-Como saben la gira esta a la vuelta de la esquina, quiero felicitarlos por el gran empeño que han puesto en los ensayos y estoy seguro que será un éxito absoluto, aquí les entregó a cada uno de ustedes el itinerario de la gira con todos los lugares de Estados Unidos, Canadá e Inglaterra que visitaremos en este año-

Terry apenas tuvo las hojas en sus manos, buscó rápidamente si venía cierto lugar…. " _Chicago!... voy a ir a Chicago en 6 meses, tal vez pueda verla…"_

La voz de Robert sacó a Terry de sus pensamientos

-Como pueden darse cuenta tenemos muchos lugares por visitar, vamos a estar muy ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo que hubo un cambio de planes, lo primero que visitaremos será Inglaterra, seguido por Canadá y cerráremos aquí en América.-

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para Terry -Pero porque Inglaterra primero si aquí dice que será lo último que visitaremos y porque estas dejando América hasta el cierre si se suponía que era al revés!?- salto de su asiento.

-Permíteme Terruce, es lo que precisamente estaba a punto de explicarles, nos dieron la oportunidad de presentarnos más fechas en Inglaterra y en teatros más grandes e importantes, eso sería un gran impulso para la compañía y para ustedes como actores, es por eso que he decidido hacer ese cambio que a todos nos favorece, las fechas de Canada no las pude mover asi que qudaron igual, por eso tube que mover America hasta el final, tienes algún inconveniente Terry?

-No…. No tengo ningún inconveniente Robert- contesto Terry de mala gana. _"maldición! hubiera preferido primero la gira aquí en América, así podría ir a Chicago y saber que ha sido de ti Candy…. Ahora tendré que esperar, parece que siempre hay algo que me aleja de ti.."_

-Bien, entonces no se diga más, en una semana saldremos hacia Inglaterra, resuelvan todos los asuntos personales que tengan ya que serán 6 meses los que estaremos por allá si todo sale bien, no se vayan aún que tengo correspondencia para algunos de ustedes-

Terry hizo caso omiso, salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas como alma que llevaba el Diablo aún echando chispas por la decisión de Robert de mover las fechas, eso de la correspondencia no era algo que le interesara ya que las únicas cartas que recibía en la compañía eran de mujeres que a sabiendas de la muerte de Susana no dejaban de asediarle, jamás se hubiera imaginado que en ese día recibiría la carta de un viejo amigo que dispersaría muchas dudas que lo atormentaban.

El día de la partida por fin llegó, todos los actores de la compañía Stanford zarparon rumbo a Inglaterra para no regresar a América hasta después de 6 largos meses.

En Chicago Candy visitaba a Albert en la mansión Ardley.

-Candy! Que gusto verte.-

-Hola Albert! vine a verte porque tal parece que si no lo hago yo tu no vendrías a verme, hace casi 2 meses que no te he visto-

-Lo se pequeña, discúlpame tu sabes lo ocupado que me tienen siempre los negocios de la familia….-

-Albert… quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no quiero que la tomes a mal…

-Dime Candy, tu sabes que a mi puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-Albert…no extrañas tu vida de antes? Es decir, antes eras un alma libre, ibas y venías de muchos lugares, disfrutabas la naturaleza, los animales, en fin, tenías una vida tan distinta a la que tienes, ahora todo son negocios ya no tienes tiempo para ti, es que nunca descansas?, es más tu y Annie me presionan mucho para que tenga una relación, pero que hay de ti, ni de eso has tenido tiempo, es que no piensas formar tu propia familia?

-Wow Candy… jajaja esa no fue una pregunta, fueron 3, pero déjame te respondo una a una, la primera; te mentiría si te dijera que no extraño mi vida anterior, pero fui afortunado del tiempo que disfrute de mi libertad siendo la cabeza de la familia, hice muchas cosas que quería y disfrute al máximo el tiempo que tuve libre así que no me quejo, la segunda pregunta va junto con la primera, creó que ya tuve demasiado tiempo para mi y descanse bastante! Y en cuanto a la tercer pregunta la tía abuela a insistido en presentarme jóvenes hijas de las familias más importantes de América, pero todas ellas se acercan a mi por imposición de sus padres por el apellido o por interés, un matrimonio así no me interesa, tal vez por eso no he encontrado a la persona indicada para mi, esperó algún día encontrarla y claro que quiero una familia, pero como te digo Candy, el día que la forme si es que lo hago será porque estoy con la mujer del cuán este enamorado y que ella me corresponda de la misma manera dejando apellidos e intereses a un lado, pero en la posición en la que me encuentro estoy consciente de que es algo difícil, así que sólo esperaré a que algún día esa mujer aparezca.-

Candy se quedó en silencio mirando a Albert con admiración, si alguien siempre estaba optimista cualquiera que fuera la situación era el, pensaba que si a ella le hubieran quitado su libertad como a el, seguramente ya habría renunciado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No se como lo haces Albert-

-Hacer que cosa?-

-Pues eso! Tener siempre esa actitud positiva ante la vida, realmente te admiro-,

-Candy pero que dices? Si tu también eres de admirar pequeña-

-Pero tu siempre superado todo lo que te pasa, en cambio yo… algunas cosas no puedo..

-Se a lo que te refieres… pero ánimo Candy! La vida es muy cortita para estar triste, disfruta de las cosas que la vida te da, como lo has hecho siempre-

\- No te ha respondido la carta cierto?..-preguntó Candy con una notable tristeza.

-No…. Pero bueno tal vez esta muy ocupado o no la ha recibido o se extravío en el correo, esas cosas pasan también- dijo Albert con tono optimista para animar a Candy.

-O tal vez simplemente ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros!, pero al menos te hubiera respondido cualquier cosa por cortesía, al parecer sigue siendo el mismo mocoso grosero de siempre!, pero ya no importa Albert, tienes razón-

-Razón en que cosa?-

-En que la vida es muy cortita para pasarla sufriendo, lo mejor es disfrutar todo lo que la vida nos da-

-Candy…- un tono de voz serio salió de la boca de Albert.- No te precipites ni saques conclusiones adelantadas, no vayas a hacer cosas de las que después te arrepientas-

-A cuales cosas te refieres?

-A que no vayas a hacer cosas sólo por sacar conclusiones adelantadas como por ejemplo salir con el abogado que te pretende si no sientes nada por el porque estas enojada con Terry que no ha contestado la carta-

-Albert pero quien crees que soy he!, acaso no me conoces?- dijo Candy molesta, rara vez lograba molestarse con Albert- yo sería incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, tal vez vuelva a salir con el pero porque somos amigos, el sabe que ahora no aspira a nada más, pero tal vez el timepo me haga cambiar de parecer, nunca lo sabré si no lo intento.-

-Esta bien Candy, discúlpame sólo era un consejo para evitar que alguien salga lastimado, no era mi intención molestarte.- Dijo un apenado Albert.

-Ya Albert, esta bien aquí no ha pasado nada… mejor cambiamos de tema, quieres?, mañana por la mañana iré a desayunar a la casa de Annie y Archie, muero de ganas de ver al pequeño Stear, tu no vas a ir a verlos?-

\- Mañana por la mañana no puedo, pero le dije a Archie que tal vez iría por ahí de las 7 de la tarde-

-Mmmm que mala suerte que no vayamos a coincidir, pero bueno ya habrá otra oportunidad, tengo muchas ganas de que nos reunamos los 4! Siempre la pasamos muy bien.-

-Si tienes razón.. Pero ya en poco tiempo cerraré este negocio que me tiene tan ocupado y podré pasar más tiempo en casa-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!, por ahora me retiro antes de que llegue la tía abuela, no quiero que se moleste porque estoy aquí-

-No digas tonterías Candy, no tiene porque enojarse, esta es tu casa-

-Si pero ya sabes, va a empezar a decirme que deje ese trabajo de enfermera que porque una Ardley no tiene la necesidad de trabajar y que dirían de la familia!, que si porque sigo viviendo en ese departamento yo sola, que si porque no me he casado… en fin mejor me voy…-

-Jajajaja! Tienes razón, si yo fuera tu también saldría corriendo!-

-Jajaja, adiós Bert cuídate mucho.-

Al la mañana siguiente Candy muy puntual llegó a la residencia de los Cornwell, la residencia era realmente hermosa; tenia un enorme jardín frontal lleno de flores y árboles perfectamente arreglados, al entrar se podía observar distintas obras de arte francesas que hacían juego con la bella línea de muebles, sin duda todo tenía la esencia de sus habitantes, la delicadeza y buen gusto de Annie y la elegancia de Archie.

-Candy! Hola que gusto verte!- saludo la morena efusivamente a la rubia.

-Hola Annie! Hacia ya algo que no venía a tu casa, te felicito esta quedando muy hermosa!-.

-Gracias Candy, aún nos falta decorar y amueblar algunos cuartos, pero ya falta poco, ven vamos al salón de té que tenemos mucho de que platicar-.

-Oye Annie, en donde esta el pequeño Stear? Tengo muchísimas ganas de verlo!-.

-No esta en casa Candy, lo siento, Archie se lo llevó con mis suegros, después del tiempo que estuvimos fuera tenían muchas ganas de verlo-.

-Que lástima…. Pero que bien que pase mucho tempo con sus abuelos, lo quieren mucho verdad?-.

-Así es, Stear es su adoración, creó que tener un nieto les ha servido para mitigar un poco el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo..-.

-Si…. Me imagino que ha de ser terriblemente difícil superar superar la muerte de un hijo….yo aún lo extraño mucho- dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas.

-Nosotros también lo extrañamos mucho….. Archie siempre quiere hacerse el fuerte cuando hablamos de el o algo nos lo recuerda, pero yo se que aún sufre mucho por la pérdida de su hermano.-

-Lo se…pobre Archie…. Pero bueno ya no hay que estar tristes a Stear eso no le gustaría.- dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-Tienes razón Candy, el tan alegre que era siempre, por cierto has sabido algo de Paty?-

-No últimamente, ya hace algo más del mes que no he recibido carta de ella.-

-Yo tampoco, la última que recibí fue hace casi 2 meses, ha de estar muy ocupada en su trabajo.-

-Me supongo que si, me alegra mucho que haya encontrado su vocación y que ahora de clases a niños de bajos recursos en Florida, al menos así no tiene tiempo de ponerse triste.-

-Si, Paty aunque diga que no es muy fuerte, si algo así le hubiera pasado a Archie yo creó que me hubiera vuelto loca….-

\- No digas eso Annie, tienes razón Paty es una chica que aunque aparenta ser frágil es muy fuerte.-

-Sabes Candy, tengo muchas ganas de verla, deberíamos de ir a visitarla uno de estos días, que te parece?- preguntó entusiasmada Annie.

-Si! Creó que es muy buena idea, hay que escribirle para que nos diga cuando nos puede recibir.-

-Oye Candy…- dijo Annie un tanto dudosa, sabía que estaba por tocar un tema delicado- cambiando de tema abruptamente.. No he tenido la oportunidad ya que no te había visto y no quise preguntarte por carta, cómo estas con la noticia de la muerte de Susana?-.

El silencio reino unos segundos la habitación, Candy sabía que Annie tarde o temprano tocaría ese tema, la sola idea de hablar de Susana e irremediablemente de Terry hacia que sintiera algo así como una gran punzada en su estomago.

-Me sentí muy triste Annie… creo que Susana no merecía morir tan joven, sólo esperó que su familia y seres queridos puedan reponerse a su pérdida…-

-Y el como crees que se encuentre?-

-Me supongo que el ha de estar muy triste, de una forma u otra, ella fue su compañera todos estos años, tal vez… lo más seguro es que haya llegado a amarla y de ser así ha de estas pasándola muy mal…-

-Francamente lo dudó Candy, si la amaba entonces porque nunca se caso con ella?-

-Pues… no lo se Annie….-

-Yo pienso que nunca se caso con ella porque el esta en la misma situación que tu, el tampoco te ha olvidado, y creó que lo que deberías de hace es buscarlo…-

-Hay Annie… si eso fuera verdad yo sería muy feliz… pero eso no es posible..-pronto los ojos verdes de Candy se llenaron de agua.

-Porque dices eso Candy?-

-Porque Albert le escribió y ni siquiera le respondió-

-Haber explícame… como es eso de que Albert le escribió? Porque le escribió el y no tu?-

-Hay Annie es que ustedes creen que es tan sencillo…. Cuando el y yo nos separamos ambos sufrimos mucho…. Yo la pase muy mal, el la paso muy mal, aún recuerdo cuando lo vi en Rockstown…. Fue algo tan duró de ver, el siempre tan orgulloso, tan elegante, tan impecable en su apariencia, verlo así …- las lágrimas de Candy empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. – no puedo hablar por el pero si por mi y el superar nuestra separación me ha costado mucho…he de confesarte algo… yo le he escrito a Terry anteriormente pero jamás, jamás he sido capaz de mandar ninguna carta, le escribía tal vez para desahogarme un poco, pero siempre ha habido algo que me frena a meter la carta al buzón… por eso le pedí a Albert que el como su amigo le escribiera, le mandara sus condolencias, le preguntara si esta bien…. De eso ya hace casi 3 meses y ninguna carta tarda 3 meses en llegar, si no ha llegado es porque no ha querido responder… y es mejor así..-

-Mmmmm pues eso a mi se me hace muy extraño, no tendría porque no contestarle a Albert-

-Eso es que ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros, debo de pensar que el sabe ya quien es Albert y es obvio que Albert esta ligado a mi…. Por eso tal vez no ha contestado-

-Pues a mi se me sigue haciendo muy raro eso…. Alguna explicación lógica debe de haber-

-Como sea Annie, cambiemos de tema quieres?- preguntó la rubia a la morena con tono de suplica.

-Esta bien Candy….. Vamos a escribirle a Paty entre las dos, que te parece?-

-Si! Me parece una estupenda idea!-

Al otro lado del océano Terry apenas si tenía tiempo de salir a pasear o de tener poco tiempo para distraerse, la gira era tal y como lo imaginaban; un rotundo éxito, varios críticos ingleses alababan a la compañía Stanford de América, pero sobre todo a su actor principal el cual llenaba el espectáculo con su impresionante calidad actoral y presencia en el escenario, eral tal el éxito obtenido que el público exigía más fechas ya que los boletos se agotaban rápidamente dejando a muchísima gente sin poder disfrutar de la puesta en escena.

Cuando llegaron a Londres el actor sintió un profundo pinchazo en su corazón, ahí estaban todos los recuerdos de su niñez y parte de su juventud, ahí estaban sus medio hermanos que a pesar de que jamás fueron cercanos a el por culpa de la duquesa, seguían teniendo su misma sangre, también estaba ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, que por más que quisiera odiarlo no podía, tenía muy a pesar de el, la inquietud de como se encontraba el duque de Grandchester; que habría sido de su padre en tanto tiempo y finalmente estaba el real colegio San Pablo, lugar donde conoció al único y más grande amor de su vida, decidió así al finalizar un ensayo caminar por las calles que solía frecuentar muchos años atrás, de pronto escuchó una voz llamarlo por el nombre que hacia tiempo había renunciado.

-Señor Terruce? Es usted el señor Terruce Grandchester?- le preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad.

-No señor… me debe de estar confundiendo con alguien más..-Le respondió Terry sin mirar al hombre de frente.

-No señor, no lo estoy confundiendo, usted es el señor Terruce Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester, yo lo conozco a usted desde que era un pequeño niño, acaso no me recuerda? Soy el señor Miller el antiguo encargado de los caballos en casa de su padre, yo le cuidaba a Teodora su yegua blanca, lo recuerda?-

Terry inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, el señor Miller siempre había sido muy amable con el y con su antigua inseparable amiga Teodora.

-Señor Miller, como esta? Que gusto volverlo a ver.- dijo Terry mirando de frente al hombre.

-Ya decía yo que tenía que ser usted joven Terruce, a pesar de que ya es todo un hombre sigue teniendo ese porte y esa mirada que lo ha acompañado desde que era pequeño, estoy bien joven sólo algo viejo, pero que hace usted aquí, acaso vino a ver al señor duque?-

-No, vine por cuestiones de trabajo, estaré aquí 2 días más y luego me iré.-

-Oh… que pena pensé que vendría a ver a su padre.-

-No creo poder hacerlo por mis ocupaciones, así que le voy a pedir un favor señor Miller, no le diga a el duque que me vio, quiere?-

-Como usted guste joven, pero si me permite el atrevimiento… a el duque le haría muy bien saber que esta usted aquí y ver el hombre en el que se a convertido..-

-Lo prefiero así…. Me dio mucho gusto volver a saludarle, hasta luego señor Miller... Espere antes de irme, puede decirme que paso con mi yegua?-

-La pobrecita se puso muy triste cuando usted se fue, no quería comer ni hacer nada, pero poco a poco se repuso y siguió en la casa de su padre por algún tiempo, su hermano en distintas ocasiones trató de montarla pero ella siempre acababa tirándolo, creó que era demasiado fiel a usted, la mandaron a la villa de Escocia y ahí vivió hasta que murió de vieja no hace mucho.-

-Mi fiel Teodora…. Que pena me hubiera gustado tanto verla otra vez…, bueno Sr Miller tengo que volver a mis ocupaciones, que este bien.- diciendo esto Terry se alejó de la vista del señor Miller, el cual no estaba muy convencido de que ocultarle al duque que vio a su hijo sería lo mejor.

En la mansión Grandchester el duque se encontraba tomando aire en las afueras del inmenso jardín.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor duque, puedo hablar con usted?-

-Digame Sr Miller, que pasa?-.

-Le prometí a su hijo que no diría nada, pero creó que usted necesita saberlo, lo acabó de ver en el centro..-

-Hay no! Como que vio a Richard en el centro, eso quiere decir que se salió del colegio! Me van a volver loco estos hijos que tengo!- dijo el duque furioso.

-No señor, no habló del joven Richard, estoy hablando del joven Terruce-

El duque de Grandchester casi se atraganta con el puro que estaba fumando – Que? Viste a Terruce? No te habrás equivocado?- Exclamó saltando de su asiento.

-No señor, era el joven Terruce, incluso hable con el, dijo que estaba aquí por su trabajo, pero que como se iría pronto no le dijera nada, supongo que es para no hacerlo sentir mal a usted si no le alcanza el tiempo, por el eso que vine a decírselo, tal vez usted si pueda ir a verlo-

-Gracias señor Miller, tenga por seguro que iré a ver a mi hijo…" _Terruce… hijo, por fin podré verte después de tantos años, muy a tu pesar tendrás que escucharme.. "_

La noche cayó y a las afueras de uno de los más importantes teatros londinenses se empezaba a acumular la gente para el estreno de Otelo en dicho lugar, el duque que era ajeno a esta noticia ya que no era de ir al teatro por no remover recuerdos del pasado que tenían que ver con una hermosa actriz Americana, consiguió sin problema gracias a sus influencias un boleto en uno de los palcos principales, la hora llegó y el telón se levantó, al poco tiempo hizo su aparición el Moro de Venecia, el duque apenas si podía reconocer a su hijo, ya no era el mismo jovencito que recordaba, ahora era un hombre mucho más alto y fornido de lo que recordaba y con un talento y fuerza en el escenario que no era ajena a el, esa fuerza ya la había visto antes muchos años atrás en cierta actriz, conforme la obra iba avanzando, el duque de Grandchester no podía evitar sentir a pesar de que el ser un actor era algo no digno de los Grandchester, un enorme orgullo por su hijo, cuando la puesta en escena terminó de nuevo haciendo uso de sus influencias logró colarse hacia los camerinos.

Terry estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado de Otelo en su querido Londres, pero tantas horas de ensayos lo tenían física y emocionalmente algo cansado, se retiro el maquillaje de su rostro y se disponía a quitarse el vestuario cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, regrese más tarde por favor.- fue la respuesta de Terry.

-Siempre dejas esperando a quien viene a verte? Eso no es de buena educación Terruce- le contesto su visitante abriendo la puerta y haciendo caso omiso al requerimiento de Terry.

Terry se quedó estático por un momento, de inmediato reconoció esa voz, era una voz profunda muy parecida a la de el, una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo. –Tu!? Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir dando vuelta para ver cara a cara a su padre.

-A mi también me da gusto verte hijo…. Que que hago aquí? Pues vine a verte actuar.-

-Por lo que veo el Sr Miller no supo tener la boca cerrada…-

\- El pobre hombre lo hizo con la intención de reunir a un padre y a un hijo que no se han visto en muchos años…. Como estas Terruce? -.

-Estoy muy bien señor duque, veo que usted también se encuentra bien…-

-Hijo, no sabes el gusto que me da verte otra vez.-

-Quisiera decir lo mismo…..-

-Terry, no vine aquí a pelear contigo después de tantos años de no verte, estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo, saber como has estado, que es lo que ha sido de tu vida…-

-Por favor! Si no te importaba lo que pudiera ser de mi cuando era un niño o un adolescente, no creo que ahora te importe!-.

-Hijo…. Yo se que guardas mucho rencor en contra mía y esta bien no te juzgó, creó que me lo merezco, pero quisiera acercarme a ti, esperando que no sea muy tarde, quisiera poder reponer todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo.-

-Lo siento duque, pero ya es muy tarde, cuando lo necesité usted no estuvo, ahora no lo necesito.- dijo Terry lleno de coraje.

-Terry por favor escucharme..-

-No, ya escuche bastante! Le pido que se vaya de aquí, tengo que terminar de vestirme porque van a cerrar el teatro, así que fuera de aquí!-Terry empezaba a sentir como todo el coraje guardado hacia su padre empezaba a salir desde su estomago hasta su boca y sus hermosos ojos color océano empezaban a volverse amenazadores.

-Terruce….yo se que desde que te fuiste tu vida no ha sido fácil, es por eso que quisiera hacer algo por ti….-

-Y tu que sabes lo que ha sido mi vida!- le gritón Terry ya levantado de su silla sin poder contener su enojo. –Sabias que mi vida ha sido muy miserable, sabias que estuve vagando si rumbo hundido en el alcohol, sabias que una mujer arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía y que perdió una pierna y que por lo cual estuve comprometido con ella por largos 8 años…. No verdad? Te apuesto que todo esto no lo sabias!-

El orgulloso duque de Grandchester estaba conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió que un gran nudo se formo en su garganta y que poco a poco lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, las cuales luchaba por no dejarlas salir. –No hijo….yo no sabía que estuvieras tan mal….. Yo le escribí a Eleanor para preguntarle por ti, sólo me dijo que habías estado mal, pero que habías salido adelante-

-Si, salí adelante, pero jamás he sido feliz, sabes? Creó que nunca he sido feliz…. Y cuando lo fui, tu contribuiste a volver a hacerme desdichado..-

-A que te refieres?-

-Recuerdas cuando hace 10 años fui a buscarte para pedirte ayuda?, te pedí que fueras al colegio a arreglar lo del mal entendido que nos involucraban a Candy y a mi, y que fue lo que hiciste? Me negaste tu ayuda argumentando que no querías a personas como Candy a mi lado, siendo que fue ella la única persona que me ha hecho sentir amado… si tu me hubieras ayudado, mi suerte hubiera sido diferente.-

-Terry…. No se que decirte- El duque agachó su cabeza y una lágrima en silencio rodó por su mejilla.

Por su parte Terry a pesar de lo furioso que estaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su padre quien siempre había sido ajeno a lo que el pudiera sentir o a sus necesidades afectivas estaba en frente de el llorando.

-Es porque no hay nada que decir…. Ahora entiendes porque te digo que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, por favor te pido que te vayas.-

El duque se había quedado sin palabras, sabía que no había sido un buen padre, pero escuchar a su hijo hablarle con tanto odio y escuchar sus reclamos de su propia boca lo habían dejado emocionalmente desgarrado. –Esta bien Terruce, sólo esperó que algún día puedas perdonar el enorme daño que siempre te he hecho, si algún día necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a mi, aunque no lo creas te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti…- diciendo esto salió derrotado del camerino de su hijo.

Por su parte Terry se quedó viendo la puerta por la que acababa de salir su padre, las últimas palabras del duque no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza; _"te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti"_ , el jamás ni en sueños podría haberse imaginado esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su padre, se encontraba en una lucha interna en la cual se debatían las ganas de salir a alcanzarlo y decirle que lo perdona y empezar de nuevo y su orgullo herido, esta vez su orgullo ganó, sólo se quedó sentado llorando amargamente durante un rato en el camerino para después dirigirse al hotel.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente en Inglaterra, la compañía se presentó con éxito en cada escenario inglés que tocaba, pronto estaban partiendo de nuevo a América para empezar su gira por Canadá la cual también fue un total éxito llevándose buenas críticas sobre todo su actor principal, fueron 6 largos meses en tierras canadienses los que se fueron también, pronto la compañía Stanford estaba pisando de nuevo suelo neoyorquino, descansarían sólo un par de días para volver a retomar la gira por todo el país.

En Chicago los meses también se fueron volando para Candy, como siempre su prioridad era siempre el trabajo aunque llevaba meses saliendo con James O' Conell, ciertamente le había empezado a tomar cariño y apreciaba el hecho de que no la presionara para algo más, aunque sabía que después de poco más de un año conviviendo, James no tardaría en proponerle algo serio así que tenía que pensar muy bien en cual sería su respuesta cuando llegara el momento, poco a poco con el paso de los meses fue perdiendo la esperanza de que el amor de su vida la buscará nuevamente así que el aceptar al joven abogado era una posibilidad.

De nuevo en Nueva york después de descansar todo un día en su departamento, Terry se dirigió a la compañía a retomar los últimos detalles del inicio de gira por los Estados Unidos, se adentro a su camerino y empezó a acomodar las cosas en su lugar ya que cuando partió para Inglaterra dejó todo fuera de sitio con las prisas, tomó en sus manos toda la correspondencia y una a una fue leyendo sin mucho interés las cartas de numerosas admiradoras que le llegaban, de pronto se topo con un sobre que le robo el aliento por un momento; el remitente decía "William Albert Aldrey" la carta tenía ya un año y meses de haber sido enviada, rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

" _Querido amigo:_

 _Hola Terry como estas? Primero que nada déjame decirte que me da un gusto enorme saludarte, hace tanto tiempo que no se de ti… bueno si he sabido de ti por lo que he visto en los periódicos y quiero felicitarte por el gran actor en el que te has convertido, parece que fue ayer la ultima vez que te vi en el zoológico, eras apenas un jovencito lleno de sueños y ahora eres un gran actor, supongo que también por los periódicos has de saber también mi verdadera identidad como cabeza de la familia Ardley, pero no voy a hablar de mi, el motivo de mi carta es para darte mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu prometida, quiero que sepas que aunque han pasado muchos años, tienes en Chicago amigos y gente que estima y te quiere… Ojalá algún día podamos ponernos al corriente disfrutando una buena taza de té como lo hacíamos en el zoológico lo recuerdas?._

 _Bueno amigo, me despido reiterándote mi apoyo y amistad, la puerta de mi casa, como la de mi familia están abiertas para ti siempre que quieras ya que aquí dejaste sinceros afectos que siguen intactos a pesar del paso del tiempo._

 _Te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _Tu amigo Albert. "_

Terry estaba en shock, jamás podría haberse imaginado que su antiguo amigo pudiera haberle escrito, menos sabiendo que después de todo, Albert resultó ser el padre adoptivo de Candy.

-Hay pero que idiota soy!- se dijo para si mismo. –Como no me di cuenta de tu carta Albert… debiste de haber pensado que no te quise responder..- Terry repasaba una y otra vez la carta de Albert, que quería decir con que habia gente en Chicago que lo apreciaban y quería, así como las puestas abiertas de su familia… _" su familia…dudo que el elegante me aprecie, la tímida que apuesto a que esta casada con el elegante tampoco, los Leagan menos… tu Candy? Tu aún me quieres y aprecias…. Si es así, eso lo descubriré…."_

Terry tomó hojas y pluma, en primer lugar escribió la respuesta a Albert, lo cual no fue difícil, guardó la carta en un sobre y la puso al lado, lo que haría a continuación eso si era difícil, el plazo para pensar si le escribiría a Candy o no había vencido ya, el aún tenía sus dudas, pero la carta de Albert dejaba entre ver que posiblemente aún había un rayito de luz al final del túnel, así que sin más y en un arranque de seguridad empezó a escribir a la que había sido la dueña de sus sueños, escribía una carta y a continuación la tiraba al cesto de la basura y es que escribirle a ella no era cualquier cosa, no estaba seguro de que palabras utilizar así que tomó una hoja y sólo escribió un par de líneas y la guardó en un sobre, salió del teatro directo al correo, cuando tenía enfrente el buzón su corazón latía rápidamente y su mano temblaba un poco, metió la carta dirigida a Albert sin pensar, sólo le quedó la carta dirigida a Candy en la mano, tardó un poco en meter la carta al buzón pero finalmente lo hizo depositando junto con ella todas sus esperanzas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Cara a cara.

La mañana siguiente cuando abrió sus ojos, Terry aún no daba crédito a lo que hizo la noche anterior, por fin se había atrevido a hacer lo que le llevó año y medio decidirse, ahora sólo tenía que esperar la respuesta, pero con lo obsesivo e impaciente que era sabía que esperar ese tiempo seria un suplicio para el, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de la pecosa estaba ansioso por saberla. Muy temprano se levantó de la cama, se asió y se alistó para irse a desayunar con su madre.

-Terry! Hijo no sabes lo que te he extrañado, anda pasa y cuéntamelo todo, que tal la gira?, leí en los periódicos que les ha ido muy bien.-

-Hola Eleanor, yo también te he echado de menos- se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.- Y si, Robert esta muy contento con los resultados que hemos tenido, han sido llenos totales en cada teatro en el que nos hemos presentando, mañana vuelvo a partir de gira por todos los Estados Unidos.-

-Tan pronto? Pero si acaban de llegar… pero ni modo yo se como es esto de las giras, cuéntame que tal te fue en Inglaterra?.-

-Nos fue bien, la gente quería más fechas, pero como Robert ya tenía el contrato firmado con los canadienses no fue posible, así que puede ser que pronto regresemos.-

-Que bueno Terry! Tu y Robert se lo merecen, han trabajado mucho por ello, y dime hijo… no supiste nada de tu padre cuando fueron a Londres?-

-Si…..- dijo Terry bajando la mirada.

-Porqué pones esa cara hijo? Algo malo le paso?-.

-No Eleanor, no es eso, el duque esta bien, el fue a buscarme al teatro….-

-Que!? En verdad? Pero como fue eso, hablaste con el?, que te dijo?-

-Sabes bien que yo no tenía las más mínimas intensiones de verlo, lo que sucedió fue que en una tarde que salí a caminar, me tope al viejo que cuidaba los establos, me reconoció y fue a decírselo al duque a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera… el duque fue a ver el estreno y cuando la función terminó… fue a buscarme a los camerinos.-

\- No lo puedo creer, y que pasó entre ustedes hijo, discutieron?-.

\- Pues, si…. o bueno no….-

-No te entiendo Terry, si o no?-

-El fue a querer arreglar las cosas conmigo….-

-De verdad? Y se arreglaron?-

-Pero por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con ese señor.-

-Pero Terry… es tu padre.-

-Y eso que? Yo soy su hijo y hasta ahorita se preocupa por mi? No Eleanor, ya es muy tarde, desde que tengo uso de razón el ha hecho mi vida miserable, primero me arrebató de tu lado y todo para que? Para irse a casar con una vieja horrenda que siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sentir mal y el mi padre, nunca hacia nada, después cuando ya le estorbé fue y me refundió en el colegio y así se libro de mi, nunca estuvo conmigo en ningún cumpleaños o celebración especial, ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo de ir conmigo los domingos, cuando lo busque por ayuda me dio la espalda, así que ahora no necesito nada de ese señor.-

-Te entiendo Terry…. Pero quieras o no es tu padre y no es bueno que vivas siempre con tanto resentimiento en tu corazón hacia el…-

-He de confesarte que por un momento casi dejó de lado todo lo que me hizo…-

-Que fue lo que paso?-

-Pues me pidió perdón, me dijo que aunque no lo creyera me quería y estaba orgulloso de mi…-

-Hay hijo… para que alguien como tu padre te haya dicho eso porque realmente esta arrepentido.-

-No lo se Eleanor… pero no quiero seguir hablado de eso, tengo otra noticia que darte..-

-Cual?-

-Le escribí a Candy-.

\- Hay Terry que alegría me da escuchar eso!, te tardaste mucho pero al fin lo hiciste.-

-Si, aún estaba dudando cuando llegue, pero paso algo que me hace pensar que pudiera tener una oportunidad, pero aún no quiero cantar victoria…-

-Terry….yo se que esa muchacha aún te quiere, algo me lo dice, pero no se te olvida algo?.-

-Que cosa?-

-Tu mañana sales de gira y no regresas a Nueva york hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, como vas a saber si te respondió, ella va a mandar la carta aquí a Nueva york.-

-Maldición! No me acordaba de eso, estaba tan nervioso que ni lo pensé…..-.

-Que es lo que vas a hacer?.-

-Tendré que buscarla entonces personalmente en Chicago..-

-Que? Eso estaría perfecto hijo!-

-No te emociones tanto aún Eleanor, primero tengo que ver en que aguas me muevo, después ya sabré que hacer-.

-Cuando iras a Chicago?-.

-En un mes aproximadamente.-

-Que bien hijo! Estoy seguirá que te ira muy bien.-

-Eso esperó Eleanor, porque si no, no se que vaya a ser de mi.-

-Tu tranquilo hijo, confía en que esta vez el destino estará de tu lado.-

Después de la larga plática con su madre, Terry regreso a su departamento a hacer sus maletas de nuevo, al día siguiente partiría con la compañía a una larga gira por América esperando con ansias el día que visiten Chicago.

En Chicago Candy y Annie empacaban entusiasmadas sus maletas para irse una semana a Florida a visitar a Paty, Annie llevaría consigo al pequeño Stear y a la nana, Candy que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pedir vacaciones en el hospital arreglo rápidamente para que le autorizaran una semana de vacaciones.

En la estación de trenes.

-Annie por favor cuídate mucho y cuida de Stear, no lo pierdas de vista tu sabes como es de inquieto, prométeme que se cuidaran…-

-Archie, mi amor, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, es sólo una semana y verás que pasará rápido.-

-Para mi va a ser una eternidad, nunca se habían separado de mi, los voy a extrañar mucho.- Diciendo esto Archie tomó a su pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo entregó a la nana, después sin importar que hubiera gente mirándolo, tomó a Annie de la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y le dio un largo y profundo beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-Archie….-Alcanzó a decir Annie apenas recuperando la respiración. –Nos están viendo….-

-Y que tiene? Eso es para que no te olvides de mi….- dijo mirando tiernamente a su esposa.

Candy miraba de cerca el espectáculo que estaban dando sus amigos, por un lado sintió una inmensa alegría de verlos tan enamorados, pero por el otro sentía una punzada en el corazón, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar así con el amor de su vida.

El viaje a pesar de llevar a un niño pequeño que era un torbellino, fue bastante tranquilo para ambas y para la nana que en algunas ocasiones no paraba de perseguir al pequeño por todo el tren pero no pasaron ningún contratiempo.

En Florida una ansiosa y alegre Paty las esperaba.

-Chicas!, chicas por aquí! – daba Paty saltos entre la multitud para que sus amigas la vieran.

-Paty!- grito Candy a lo lejos logrando ver a su amiga corriendo a su encuentro.

-Candy! Que emoción que estén aquí! Y Annie en donde esta?-

-Allá viene, mírala.- señaló Candy con la mano.

Paty en cuanto vio a su otra amiga acercarse con su pequeño en brazos, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa nostalgia, el pequeño que traía Annie en sus brazos era muy parecido al que había sido su primer y único amor.

-Hola Paty!-

-Annie! Que bueno es verte otra vez! Y mira nada mas, quien es este guapo jovencito que traes en tus brazos.

-Miara Stear, ella es tu tía Paty..-

El pequeño inmediatamente le regalo la más arrebatadora sonrisa a la castaña dejándola sin habla.

-Annie….es simplemente hermoso….- dijo una conmovida Paty.- Se parece tanto ha…-

-Si amiga… se parece mucho a su tío y es igual de inquieto- dijo Annie haciendo que Paty sonriera.

-Bueno vengan! Nos esta esperando un coche, vamos a que dejen su equipaje en la casa y después las llevare a un lugar donde venden comida riquísima!, me imagino que han de tener hambre.

-Si Mucha!- Exclamó Candy

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Candy…- dijo Annie haciendo reír a Paty y a la nana.

Paty llevó a las chicas a desayunar, efectivamente la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Hay creo que ya he comido bastante!... aunque los postres se ven muy bien….-

-No se en donde te cabe tanta comida Candy.- dijo Paty asombrada después de ver todo lo que su amiga había comido.

-Yo siempre me he preguntado los mismo….- agregó Annie.

-Hay ya chicas no se estén burlando de mi!, lo que pasa es que ustedes comen demasiado poco!-

-jajajaja.. y dinos Paty, que tal te ha ido?- Preguntó la morena.

-Muy bien chicas! Disfruto mucho mi trabajo, los niños son muy divertidos, alegran todos mis días, discúlpenme por no haberlas recibido antes, pero es que estuve muy ocupada y no iba a poder atenderlas.-

-No te preocupes Paty, nosotras entendemos- contesto la rubia.

-Dígame, a ustedes que tal les ha ido..-

-Bueno, yo he estado viajando constantemente con Archie debido a su trabajo, me gusta mucho porque he conocido muchos lugares, aunque sí es algo cansado, sobre todo para Stear pero en general nos ha ido bastante bien.-

-Que bueno Annie, me da gusto escuchar eso, y a ti Candy, como te va?-

-Muy bien Paty! Al igual que tu disfrutó mucho lo que hago, así que gran parte de mi tiempo lo paso en el hospital, Annie me regaña porque dice que exageró, pero en verdad disfrutó mucho lo que hago, también una vez al mes mínimo voy al hogar de Pony y a visitar al doctor Martin.-

-Esque como quieres que no te regañe Candy, tu dime si estoy mal Paty…. Candy pasa todoooo su tiempo trabajando, cuando es una mujer joven que si bien el trabajo es una prioridad, también hay que tener tiempo para si misma, tiene a un apuesto abogado como pretendiente desde ya hace un año, y al pobre casi no le hace caso por estar metida todo el día en el hospital.-

-Es cierto Candy, tienes un pretendiente?- preguntó curiosamente Paty.

-Pues….si , pero el entiende que mi trabajo es una prioridad para mi, así que ese no es problema para el-

Paty notó inmediatamente como el semblante y la voz de Candy cambiaba, era evidente que el tema le incomodaba, ágilmente cambio el tema remontándose a los momentos vividos en el colegio, las chicas recordaron entre risas todas las anécdotas compartidas hace ya muchos años atrás.

Por la noche después de un largo día de paseo, Annie se retiro temprano a dormir, ya que tenía que acostar al pequeño Stear, dejando a Paty y Candy solas en la sala.

-Gracias Paty…- le dijo de la nada la rubia a si amiga.

-Gracias de que cosa Candy?-

-Por salvarme el la mañana del tema de mi pretendiente con Annie.-

-No es nada Candy, inmediatamente note que el tema te incómoda.-

-No es tanto que me incomode, pero Annie me presiona mucho, se que lo hace con buenas intenciones, pero….-

-Pero tu no estas enamorada de ese abogado, cierto?-

-No te niego que le he tomado cariño, el es una buena persona, es guapo y sencillo, pero no Paty, no estoy enamorada de el, y últimamente hablar de el me da un poco de ansiedad porque he salido con el poco más del año, el ha sido muy paciente conmigo y siento que pronto me hará la pregunta que tanto he temido que me haga y yo no se que hacer, salí con el todo este tiempo con la esperanza de enamorarme poco a poco de el, pero lo único que conseguí fue tomarle un gran cariño y que el tuviera esperanzas conmigo y ahora temo lastimarlo….Albert me lo advirtió y no quise escucharlo.- dijo una afligida Candy.

-Te comprendo Candy, tu y yo estamos en la misma situación…. Ambas tenemos a alguien muy adherido en el corazón, en mi caso se que esta muerto y que jamás volverá…. Y salir con alguien mas, no puedo aún, no estoy preparada, pueden pasar 10 o mil años pero si no se esta preparada para recibir a alguien mas, no hay nada que hacer, no se pueden forzar las cosas, eso Annie aunque con buena intención te insiste, ella no entiende porque no ha pasado por eso.-

-Paty….. –

-Aunque, no se quien este peor si yo porque sigo enamorada de alguien que esta muerto o tu de alguien que esta vivo pero renunciaste a el….. hace un año vi la noticia en el periódico, de que la actriz murió, pero si en todo este tiempo tu misma no me has comentado nada, yo respeto tu silencio y no pienso preguntarte nada al respecto.-

-Muchas gracias por comprenderme tan bien Paty.- dijo Candy dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

En Chicago Albert se encontraba en su despacho ajustando las últimas cuentas de una operación por cerrar de los negocios familiares, cuando George lo interrumpió para entregarle la correspondencia del día.

-Sr Ardley aquí le dejó la correspondencia.-

-Muchas gracias George-.

Albert cansado de ver tantos números en el día, se dispuso a revisar inmediatamente la correspondencia, sus hermosos ojos color cielo se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el remitente de la primer carta que tomó del montón que le dejó George en el escritorio, rápidamente abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

" _Estimado Albert:_

 _O he de decir, estimado Sr. Ardley? Porque con eso de que resultaste ser de la más alta sociedad de Chicago, no se bien como hablarte ahora…. No es verdad, estoy bromeando Albert, no sabes el enorme gusto que me dio recibir tu carta, pero antes que nada quisiera darte una disculpa por responder tanto tiempo después, lo que sucedió fue que cuando tu carta llegó yo iba saliendo de gira por Inglaterra, después nos pasamos a Canadá y fue hasta ahora que regresamos que la vi en mi camerino, en verdad estoy apenado._

 _Muchas gracias por tus condolencias los aprecio mucho, yo estoy bien no te preocupes, en poco tiempo iré a Chicago por motivos de trabajo ya que presentaremos la obra allá y estaré algunos días, tal vez te tome la palabra y vaya a visitarte como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Me despido nuevamente agradeciéndote el haberte preocupado por mi, dale mis saludos a tu familia..._

 _Tu amigo Terruce."_

-Ya decía yo que algo tenía que haber pasado…- mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio el otro sobre que se encontraba en el montón de cartas, el remitente era el mismo, pero el destinatario no…. El destinatario era Candice White Ardley, Albert estaba sumamente feliz, no sólo su amigo había respondido, le había mandado una carta a Candy,- Vaya Terry! Sobrepasaste mis expectativas, no se que hayas escrito aquí…pero tu no haces cosas sólo por que si.-

En Florida después de visitar los lugares turísticos mas importantes, pasear y ver la tarde caer en las hermosas playas y recorrer gran parte de la ciudad, la semana paso rápidamente para las 3 amigas que cuando menos pensaron ya se encontraban nuevamente en la estación de trenes para regresar a Chicago.

-Chicas las voy a extrañar mucho!- dijo Paty con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nosotras también Paty!- dijo Annie en el mismo estado.

-Basta las dos, no sean lloronas, nos volveremos a ver.- agregó Candy en las mismas condiciones que las otras dos.

-Prométanme que regresaran pronto….-

-Te lo prometemos Paty!- respondieron a la vez la rubia y la morena.

Para cuando llegaron a Chicago Albert había salido por negocios y no estaría de vuelta hasta casi cuando Terry visitaría Chicago, pensó en dejar la carta de Terry por debajo de la puerta de Candy para que la viera en cuanto regresara de Florida, pero perderse la cara de Candy cuando viera que Terry le había escrito no era una opción así que decidió llevarle la carta en persona.

A los días después Albert regreso, sin pensarlos dos veces lo primero que hizo fue ir a la mansión Ardley y tomar las cartas para dirigirse en seguida al departamento de Candy.

-Albert! Que milagro! Pasa.- lo recibió efusivamente Candy.

-Hola Candy! Acabó de regresar de Texas y vine a verte.-

\- Si, supe que fuiste para allá, cuando regresamos de Florida Archie no estaba y Annie me dijo que estaba de viaje contigo, que tal te fue?-

-Muy bien Candy, sabes que Archie es muy dedicado en el trabajo, es más bien gracias a el que siempre las cosas salen bien.-

-Hay Albert, siempre tan modesto, tu también eres muy bueno!-

\- Hago el intento jaja…y dime como te fue en Florida, como esta Paty?-.

-Nos fue excelente! Florida es bellísimo, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ir pero no había podido disfrutar tanto el viaje y Paty esta bien, me alegró muchísimo verla.-

-Que bueno que disfrutaste tu viaje Candy…-Albert metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sacó y sacó un sobre.

-Que es eso?- preguntó candy.

-Bueno pequeña, esto es una carta.-

-Jajaja ya veo que es una carta Albert! Pero de quien es esa carta?.

-La carta esta dirigida a mi, pero quiero que tu la leas.-

-Hay Albert, pero si es tuya porque la voy a leer yo?-

-Bueno pequeña, esque el principal motivo de mi visita es traerte una sorpresa.-

-Una sorpresa?-

-Así es, esta carta que tengo en mis manos me la mando un muy buen amigo mío desde Nueva york-.

Candy supo inmediatamente quien había mandado esa carta, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y su voz comenzó a temblar. –Es…..es de quien me.. me estoy imaginando?-

-Así es pequeña.-

Candy prácticamente le arrebató de la mano la carta a Albert, con gran velocidad la sacó del sobre y comenzó a leer, sus manos temblaban mientras leía, no podía creer que tuviera en sus manos una carta escrita por el, su letra era tan firme y clara como la recordaba, sonreía con forme iba leyendo al ver que Terry aún conservaba ese humor negro que lo caracterizaba y más aún cuando leyó la explicación que le dio a Albert, sus ojos esmeraldas de abrieron cual grandes eran cuando leyó que Terry estaría en Chicago en muy poco tiempo y más aún cuando vio que el tenía intensiones de reunirse con Albert, cuando terminó la lectura dio un gran suspiro.

-Y bien? No te dije que una explicación lógica tenía que haber, el me respondió en cuando se dio cuenta que le escribí.- dijo el rubio.

-Tenías razón Albert, como siempre…..- poco a poco la sonrisa en la cara de Candy se fue transformando en una carita triste.

-Pero que pasa Candy? No estas contenta de que haya respondido?-

\- Si Albert, me alegra mucho, más que dice estar bien, además va a venir y quiere verte…pero….-

-Pero que?-

-Pero no me menciona ni me manda saludos, ni pregunta por mi, nada…..es decir…. Bueno…. No estoy diciendo que esperaba que lo hiciera, pero pensé que tal vez….-

Albert la interrumpió,-bueno pequeña, eso tiene una explicación y es que…- Albert sacó el otro sobre de su sacó.-Es porque aparte mando otra que es sólo para ti….-

Candy no lo podía creer, aunque no supiera que palabras había dentro de esa carta, su corazón brincaba de alegría, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Albert! Eres muy malo! Porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio que también me mando una!-

-Perdóname Candy, quería darte la sorpresa poco a poco, no quería que te me fueras a desmayar de golpe jajaja, no se que te haya escrito Terry, pero me alegra tanto que al fin uno de los dos haya dado el paso, ahora me voy, te dejó sola para que leas tu carta,.- diciendo esto se decidió dándole un beso en la frente a Candy.

Candy se quedó por un momento parada con la carta en las manos sólo viéndola, leía y leía una y otra vez el remitente y el destinatario, temía que hubiera un error o que simplemente estuviera soñando, poco a poco rompió el sobre y sacó la carta, lentamente la desdobló y comenzó a leer.

" _Candy,_

 _Ha sido un año._

 _Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión._

 _Pondré esto en el correo._

 _Nada a cambiado en mi._

 _No se si esta carta te llegara o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

 _T.G."_

Candy bajo la carta y se quedó mirando hacia la nada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, nuevamente subió las manos y leyó la carta un par de veces más, la carta era ciertamente corta, inmediatamente recordó aquella carta que le dejó en el colegio cuando decidió irse a América, _"Terry… más de 9 años han pasado desde la última vez que te vi y sólo me escribes unas cuantas líneas, tan típico de ti.. pocas palabras pero dices tanto….fue difícil para ti también tomar la decisión de escribirme…nada a cambiado en ti….que me quieres decir con eso Terry? Que nada a cambiado desde que deje de verte?, hay Terry! Con eso puedo pensar tantas cosas….aún sigues siendo el mismo mocoso malcriado, pretencioso, grosero y altanero que escondía debajo a un ser generoso, deslumbrante, divertido y lleno de sueños? Esa persona estaba enamorada de mí…..eso es lo que quieres decirme?._

Candy obviamente no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la carta, la sacaba una y otra vez de su cajón, la volvía a leer, la volvía a guardar y así repetidamente toda la noche, no paraba de pensar en que quiso decir Terry, un gran nudo se hacia en su estomago de sólo pensarlo, eran las mariposas, esas mariposas que creyó no volver a sentir nunca más, sumado a esto un creciente sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación crecían en ella al pensar que en pocos días el estaría en Chicago y que después de la carta, había una alta posibilidad de que la buscara, el sólo hecho de imaginárselo frente a ella hacia que sintiera un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, había ya visto por los periódicos los cambios físicos que había experimentado con el tiempo, pero tenerlo frente a ella eran otras dimensiones que jamás había podido imaginar.

Como era de esperarse esos días para Candy fueron un suplicio, ciertamente la promoción de Otelo comenzó a circular por todo Chicago. En la mansión Ardley como era de esperarse la noticia llegó a oídos algunos miembros de la familia.

-Mira Annie…. Terry va a venir a Nueva york, iras a ver la obra?-

-No lo se Eliza, puede ser- le contesto Annie de mala gana a la pelirroja, sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a soltar su veneno.

-Deberíamos de ir, he escuchado muy buenas criticas, además Terry ha de estar guapísimo! Si antes era guapo, ahora me imagino que ha de estar mejor, y con eso de que ahora es soltero….tal vez quiera salir conmigo!-

Annie no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una burlona sonrisa, recordaba que hace apenas unos días Candy había ido a buscarla a su casa para mostrarle las buenas nuevas a cerca de la carta de Terry _"Hay Eliza….si tu supieras."_

-De que te ríes Annie! No crees que un hombre como Terry pueda fijarse en una dama como yo?-

-No Eliza yo no me estoy burlando y tampoco estoy diciendo eso….-

-Hay queridita! No me quieras ver la cara, no veo porque dudes que Terry pueda fijarse en mi, si Archie se término casando con una pobre hospiciana como tu, un duque como Terry se podría fijar fácilmente en una dama de primer nivel como yo, antes no se que le paso, tal vez fue por rebeldía en contra del duque o yo que se que se fijo en una piojosa huérfana como Candy, afortunadamente recapacito y la dejó por Susana Marlowe que esa si parecía una dama, lisiada.. pero una dama, así que ahora que esta soltero tengo mi oportunidad!- vociferó Eliza llena de coraje.

-Eliza….el haber nacido en entre sabanas de seda y una cuna de oro, no te hacen ser una dama, dama es quien se comporta como tal y tu tienes actitudes que están lejos de serlo, los hombres de buena familia como dices tu, no buscan mujeres que se dicen damas por el nombre de la familia en la que nacieron, buscan mujeres que son independientes, inteligentes, bondadosas, que se preocupan por el prójimo y tu Eliza no posees esas cualidades, para prueba de ello esta Candy que a pesar que la llamas "huerfana piojosa " logró conquistar a Anthony, a Terry, incluso tu hermano no quería casarse con ella acaso?, y en cuanto a mi, ya ves que siendo una "pobre hospiciana" logre casarme con un hombre como Archie, pero haber Eliza, dime tu siendo una dama, cuantos hombres de esas cualidades han estado interesados en ti?-

Eliza se quedó trabada del coraje, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la pobre hospiciana que ella consideraba como insulsa y cobarde. –Pero como te atreves a hablarme así!- dijo llena de cólera.

-Me atrevo sólo a contestarte de la manera que te mereces.-

-Eres una maldita muerta de hambre! Crees que puedes hablarme así sólo porque eres la esposa de Archie!? Maldita mosca muerta ya sacaste las uñas!-

-Te habló así porque lo mereces, y si Eliza si quieres verlo de esa manera entonces si saque las uñas, la Annie cobarde a la cual hacías sentir mal cada vez que te lo proponías ya no esta, antes me faltaba coraje y autoestima, pero gracias a Candy, a Archie pero sobre todo a mi maravilloso hijo es que soy una mujer nueva, así que te pido que si exiges respeto, lo des tu también, y abstente de hablar mal de Candy conmigo, en cuanto a lo de Terry, puedo asegurarte que el jamás saldrá contigo, con permiso Eliza, me retiro.- Annie se dio la media vuelta dejando a la pelirroja verde del coraje que estaba haciendo, llegó al despacho en donde se encontraban Archie y Albert aún temblando por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Que tienes Annie, porque vienés así?- preguntó Archie.

-Esque acabó de provocar al mismísimo diablo-

-Como es eso?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno esque….- Annie empezó a platicarle a ambos la discusión que tuvo con Eliza diciéndoles cada palabra que le dijo, provocando las carcajadas de los dos.

-Jajajaja! Bien por ti Annie, Eliza necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar!- Exclamó Albert.

-jajaja muy bien hecho mi amor, mi prima debe de aprender a dejar de expresarse así de los demás, no te preocupes que si quiere fastidiarte por eso, yo te defenderé, aunque creó que puedes hacerlo muy bien tu sola.- le dijo Archie abrazando protectoramente a su esposa.

Más tarde ya en su casa, después de acostar a Stear, los Cornwell se sentaron en el salón de té a disfrutar una copa de vino.

-Annie?-

-Dime?-

-Realmente ese aristócrata piensa volver a buscar a Candy?-

-Eso parece, y me alegró mucho.-

-Pues yo no….-

Annie sintió una punzada en el corazón, a pesar de que los años la habían vuelto una mujer fuerte y segura de si misma capaz de enfrentarse a mujeres como Eliza, no podía ocultar los celos que desde siempre sentía cada vez que Archie mostraba algún interés en su amiga.

-Porque no?-

-Porque ya la ha hecho sufrir bastante y no quiero que vuelva a hacer alguna tontería y vuelva a lastimarla!-

-No lo hizo intencionalmente Archie! Tanto el como Candy fueron víctimas de la circunstancias.-

-Fue un idiota al dejar ir a Candy de esa manera! Ya se te olvido como regreso, enferma con fiebre, por culpa de el!-

-El hizo mal por dejarla ir y Candy hizo mal por renunciar a el tan fácilmente, y no Archibald no se me olvida como regreso Candy, me dolió mucho verla así, pero ahora la vida les esta dando una oportunidad de ser felices así que no vayas a intervenir!-

-Archibald? Vaya que estas de su lado! No pensé que fueras tan amiga de ese aristócrata!-.

-No soy su amiga, nunca tuve mucho contacto con el y lo sabes, pero siempre vi el gran amor que siente por Candy, pensé que tu rivalidad con el era cosa del pasado por los celos que sentías por Candy, pero veo que me equivoqué-. Dijo Annie dándole la espalda a su esposo, sentía que las lágrimas pronto empezarían a caer.

-Annie que tienes?-dijo el tomando por los hombros a Annie.

-Nada Archie, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches….-

-Annie no te vayas así, no seas tontita, si me molesta es porque no quiero que Candy salga lastimada otra vez, no porque tenga un interés en ella, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya paso, si me case contigo es porque me enamore de ti, tu eres la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hijo…-.

-Archie!...-. Giro Annie arrojándose a los brazos de su amado.

-Perdóname Annie no quise hacer que te sintieras mal, te prometo que no me voy a meter, sólo esperó que esta vez Candy vaya a ser feliz.

El día que la a compañía Stanford arribara a Chicago por fin llegó, cuando bajo del tren el corazón de Terry latía a mil por hora, eran apenas las diez de la mañana así que tenía sólo tres horas libres para hacer lo que quisiera antes de que Robert los cítara en el teatro, fue a llevar sus maletas al hotel e inmediatamente tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la mansion Ardley, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a buscar a Candy, pero lo más prudente sin duda era primero ver a Albert y averiguar como estaban las cosas, dado que estaba de gira, no sabía si Candy contestó su carta o no, así que antes de actuar impulsivamente tenía que medir bien sus pasos.

Al llegar a las afueras de la mansión esperó a que alguien del servicio saliera, tenía que investigar quien se encontraba en la casa, no quería toparse con alguien más de la familia, los cuales conocía a la mayoría, a los pocos minutos un mozo salió a depositar unas bolsas de basura.

-Hey! Oye tu! Ven un momento.- le habló al muchacho.

-Digame señor, que se le ofrece?-.

-Puedes decirme quien esta en la casa?-

El muchacho lo miró con desconfianza,-porque quiere saber…?-

-No te preocupes, soy amigo de la familia, pero hace mucho que no los veo así que quiero darles la sorpresa, dime esta el señor William?-

-Si, el y el señor George son los únicos que están-.

-Muy bien, y los demás llegaran pronto?-

-No lo creó señor, la Sra Elroy casi nunca esta, los jóvenes Leagan vinieron ayer, los Cornwell tampoco vienen a esta hora de la mañana y la señorita Candy ella no tiene hora de venir, veces viene a una hora y otras veces viene a otra.-

-Mmmm ya veo, puedes decirle al señor William que Terruce Grandchester vino a verlo?-.

-Claro que si señor, pase, déjeme le informó al señor William que esta usted aquí.-

El mozo fue a tocarle la puerta a Albert quien como de costumbre estaba metido en su despacho desde muy temprano.

-Dime muchacho, que se te ofrece?-

-En la sala de espera hay un señor que quiere verlo-

\- Que raro, no espero a nadie…-

-Si es muy raro señor, de hecho estaba como que husmeando en las afueras de la mansión, si gusta le digo que se vaya…-

-Husmeando dices?-

-Si señor, como que vigilaba la mansión, pero no parece un ratero se ve bastante decente, hasta elegante diría yo.-

-Te dijo su nombre?-

-Si, me dijo que se llama Terruce Grandchester, lo conoce?-

-Claro que lo conozco! Hazlo pasar por favor.-

En la sala, Terry observaba cada detalle de la mansión Ardley, era en verdad una mansión digna de una familia adinerada, no entendía como Albert el hombre sencillo que trabajaba en un zoológico cuidando de los animales, podía ser el dueño de todo eso, miraba con detenimiento todas las fotografías familiares que estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en una mesa, había la foto de una mujer rubia de ojos azules que tenía una hermosa y pura sonrisa, a su lado estaba un niño rubio muy parecido a ella y en los brazos de la mujer había un pequeño bebé con las características de los anteriores, había también una foto de la familia Leagan a la cual no le prestó mucha atención, tomó después en sus manos una fotografía en donde aparecían 3 jovencitos usando el típico atuendo escocés, uno era el elegante, el otro el inventor vocacional como solía llamarlos, pero al tercero no lo conocía, se parecía mucho al niño y al bebé de la primer fotografía, "tu debes ser el tal Anthony…."

-Señor….- lo interrumpió el mozo, -el señor William lo espera en su despacho, sígame por favor.-

Terry dejó en la mesa la fotografía y siguió al muchacho, se topo con una enorme puerta de caoba fina. –Pase por favor- le indicó el mozo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a un hombre elegantemente vestido, con el cabello mucho más corto de lo que recordaba, estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana.

-Vaya! Mira nada más…. Y pensar que si quería visitarte, sólo tenía que ir al zoológico y ya, ahora tengo que anunciarme….-

Albert sonrió ante el comentario sarcástico de su amigo y se vio la vuelta.

-Hola Terry, vaya mírate amigo….- El rubio se dirigió hacia el castaño y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual respondió de la misma manera.- Apenas si puedo reconocerte, me da tanto gusto verte!-.

-Bueno…. Creó que han pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos…a mi también me da gusto venir a saludarte Albert.-

-Siéntate Terry, te ofrezco algo de tomar? agua, café, té o algo más fuerte?-

-Un té estaría bien, gracias.-

-Y dime Terry, como has estado?-

\- Pues, desde que no te veo han pasado muchas cosas….pero ahora no me quejo me ha ido bien…-

-Si, es lo que he visto, eres toda una celebridad en Nueva york! Me alegra mucho que te hayas consolidado como el gran actor que eres, te felicito!-

-Gracias….pero yo no soy la única celebridad aquí…Albert, disculpa que sea tan directo, pero me parece increíble que la persona que yo conocí hace años atrás sea la misma que tengo enfrente, vestido así, dueño de una casa como esta, cabeza de una familia como la tuya…cuando vi en el periódico tu presentación como cabeza de la familia Ardley me quede en shock y más cuando caí en cuenta que tu siempre fuiste el padre adoptivo de ella…-

-Te entiendo, se que es difícil de creer, es algo largo de contar pero trataré de resumírtelo…- Albert le contó a Terry desde como el había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño adquiriendo todas las responsabilidades de la familia hasta el día que decidió revelar su identidad en público.

-Vaya…..ya veo….no te juzgo para nada Albert, de hecho creo que nos parecemos en ese aspecto, yo al ser hijo primogénito de un duque tenía obligaciones, las cuales abandone renunciando a mi apellido, lo que no entiendo es porque nunca le dijiste a Candy que tu eras su tutor?-.

-Pues es que al principio no lo creí necesario, después el destino insistía en cruzar nuestros caminos, la fui conociendo y le tome cariño, ella tenía la confianza de contarme sus problemas y pensé que si le decía la verdad esa confianza se iba a perder, cuando regrese de Inglaterra al poco tiempo que ustedes dos lo hicieron yo ya estaba planeando revelar mi identidad, pero sucedió lo del accidente en donde perdí la memoria y el resto ya lo sabes, cuando ella descubrió quien era yo también se sorprendió mucho, pero lo aceptó y lo comprendió muy bien, la confianza que había entre nosotros no cambió en lo absoluto, ella es una persona muy comprensiva y muy generosa, pero eso también ya lo sabes…-

-Si…lo se…y dime Albert, como esta ella?-

-Esta bien Terry, sigue siendo la misma Candy de siempre, vive dedicada a su trabajo se ha convertido en una excelente enfermera!-

Terry se quedó en silencio, pensaba en si debía hacer la pregunta que invadía su cabeza…-una excelente enfermera eh.. No lo dudo...

-Si Terry no lo dudes… por cierto le entregue tu carta…-

Terry sintió como un nudo de nervios se formaba en su estomago. –Gracias Albert, supongo que le ha de haber extrañado que le escribiera, espero no haberle causado problemas con nadie…-

-Problemas? Con quien?-

-Pues no se, con su esposo o pareja…-

-Por eso estate tranquilo Terry, Candy no esta casada ella vive sola y le dio mucho gusto que le escribieras.-

Terry no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo, - De verdad?-

-Si, de verdad.-

Terry miró su reloj de mano, -Demonios! No había visto la hora, Albert discúlpame, tengo que irme, tengo que ir al teatro en donde nos vamos a presentar, mi director nos citó antes de empezar con los ensayos, te parece si nos vemos mañana, aún tengo muchas cosas de que platicar contigo.-

-Claro que si Terry aún tenemos mucho que platicar, si quieres dime en donde te hospedas y yo te buscó.-

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie para despedirse cuando escucharon una voz femenina que a ambos les resultaba familiar, de pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a la poseedora de esa voz.

-Albert pero en donde están todos? Estuve tocando pero nadie me abría…-

Candy se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que Albert no estaba sólo, frente a ella estaba otro hombre dándole la espalda, era un hombre casi tan alto como Albert, de espalda ancha y atlética, cabello corto y castaño, vestido impecablemente.

-Lo…lo siento Albert….pensé que estabas sólo, vuelvo después.- dijo la rubia apenada.

-Espera Candy, no te vayas, aquí mi amigo te quiere saludar…-

Terry se quedó sin respiración, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nervios, poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta hasta que quedó de frente a la enfermera, era sin lugar a dudas tan bella como la recordaba, pero ahora había cambiado su par de coletas por una cabellera suelta que caía en su espalda, su cara era igual de angelical y seguía llena de esas pecas que le fascinaban, sus ojos color esmeralda eran aún más hermosos y brillantes y su figura pequeña y esbelta de hace años se había convertido en una figura igual de pequeña pero con unas curvas bien marcadas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, era el, el hombre que por tantos años había añorado tener frente a ella, era tan guapo como lo recordaba pero ya no era un jovencito, ahora tenía frente a ella a un hombre, sus ojos seguían siendo ese par de océanos azul verdoso que la hipnotizaban, sus facciones seguían siendo tan hermosas como antes pero más varoniles y marcadas y el cabello corto hacia que sus rasgos destacarán aún más.

Ambos quedaron hipnotizados uno devorando con la vista a el otro, el primero que pudo articular palabra fue Terry.

-Sigues igual de entrometida que antes pecosa, mira que entrar de esa manera….-

-Te…Terry….- alcanzó apenas a decir Candy perpleja.

-Hola Candy….-

Ahí estaban frente a frente después de tantos años, ambos no eran capaces ni siquiera de moverse ante la impresión de finalmente mirarse a los ojos.


	6. Capítulo 6 Confesiones

Capítulo 6. Confesiones.

Candy estaba muda, sentía que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, la voz de Terry seguía como la recordaba; clara y profunda pero más madura, el sólo hecho de escucharlo hacia que sus piernas temblaran, quería contestar a su saludo, pero la voz simplemente no salía.

-Candy? Estas bien?- preguntó un divertido Albert ante la reacción de Candy.

Terry que siempre hacia uso de su sarcasmo y sentido del humor cuando estaba nervioso no tardó en reaccionar.

-Bueno Albert, no se porque pero siempre tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.-

Candy al escuchar la respuesta de Terry finalmente reaccionó. – Y tu sigues siendo ese pretencioso incorregible…-Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron en complicidad.

-Creó que…. Iré a buscar a George para que tenga listo el auto, Terry te quedas en tu casa.- dijo Albert entendiendo que estaba de más.

-Gracias Albert….-Le tendió la mano el castaño al rubio, -Que pasa contigo pecosa? No piensas saludarme?-

-Hola Terry…. es que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí…que seas tu…- La voz de Candy comenzó a temblar.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que estés en frente de mí….tenía muchas ganas de verte Candy-. La voz de Terry comenzaba a temblar también, pero gracias a su experiencia actoral, podía recuperar el control cuando se sentía sumamente nervioso.

-Yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte ..pude imaginarme cualquier cosa, menos encontrarte aquí.-

-Llegue hoy a Chicago, tenía un poco de tiempo libre y vine a saludar a Albert, desafortunadamente se me acabó el tiempo y cuando llegaste me estaba despidiendo.-

-Oh….entonces ya te vas?- Preguntó la rubia visiblemente desilusionada, lo cual el actor percibió alegremente.

-Si Candy, tengo que volver al teatro o Robert Hatawhay se va a poner como loco buscándome, pero….quisiera poder platicar contigo, puedo….buscarte más tarde?-

Pronto el semblante de Candy cambio y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, -Claro que si Terry…-

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa como solo el podía hacerlo, cosa que dejo a Candy casi al borde del desmayo o al menos así se sentía ella, sus piernas temblaban tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento podía perder el equilibrio.

-Ok señorita pecas, entonces dime en donde te busco?.-

-Señorita Pecas!?, Terry ya no soy una niña para que me llames así..-Candy trató de hacer cara de puchero.

-Si, señorita Pecas!, para mi…siempre vas a ser la señorita pecas, y deja de poner esa cara porque se te notan más aún jajaja!…-

Candy estaba embelesada escuchando esa risa que tanto había extrañado, quiso poner cara de enojo pero acabo riéndose también, -Eres un caso perdido Terry!, puedes venir a buscarme a mi departamento, vivo en donde mismo, en donde vivía con Albert, deja te anoto en un papelito la dirección..-

-No hace falta, recuerda que llegue a mandarte cartas a esa dirección, aún la recuerdo…-

-De verdad? Que buena memoria tienes!-

-Tengo que tener buena memoria para ser actor, además….siempre tiendo a recordar lo que es importante para mi…- dijo clavando sus ojos en Candy provocando el sonrojo inmediato de está, -Creo que me desocupare por ahí de las 7 de la tarde, tendrás tiempo?-

-Si Terry, no te preocupes, hoy es mi día libre y no iré al hospital, te espero entonces a las 7- le contestó la rubia aún con los colores en la cara pero regalándole una angelical sonrisa la cual casi derritió al actor.

-Entonces así será señorita Pecas…-Terry se acercó peligrosamente a Candy, quería dejar de controlarse, seguir lo que sus impulsos le gritaban que hiciera, si fuera aún un adolescente tal vez lo haría, pero acabaría con una bofetada marcada en la mejilla, así que esta vez, tendría que comportarse como el adulto que era y, reprimiéndose, tomó la mano de Candy y le depósito un dulce beso para dirigirse muy a su pesar a la salida, -Hasta ahorita entonces pecosa…- le giño un ojo y salió del despacho.

Candy se quedó ahora si petrificada por completo, su cara era aún más roja que un tomate, Terry acababa de besarle la mano junto con la promesa se buscarla más tarde, sentía que estaba flotando en una nube o que se encontraba en el mejor de sus sueños, se dejó caer en un sillón tocado con su otra mano la mano que él le había besado.

-Terry ya te vas?- preguntó Albert que se encontraba en la sala y vio a Terry pasar.

-Si Albert ahora si ya me voy, quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo pero en verdad no puedo, gracias por haberme recibido y gracias por el té..-

-Ni lo menciones Terry, nos vemos después, cuídate amigo.-

Albert se dirigió hacia el despacho, -Candy?...Candy?...Hay alguien ahí….?, Hey pequeña!?.

-Que….Hay Albert perdón! , no te escuche pasar…-

-Claro que no me escuchaste pasar, si estas no se en que planeta, bueno…si se en cual jajaja!-

-Albert!, tenías mucho hablándome?-

-Muchísimo!- exageró el rubio.

-Lo siento, que pena!- respondió la enfermera aún con los colores en el rostro.

-Vaya que tienes suerte he! Mira que llegar justo en este momento!-

-En verdad que si! Estoy muy feliz Albert! No puedo creer que lo haya visto, que haya hablado con el, pensé que jamás volvería a verlo y ahora lo acabó de ver! y lo volveré a ver más tarde!- Exclamó Candy con una enorme alegría y con un brillo en sus ojos que hace mucho no tenían.

-Haber…como esta eso de que lo verás más tarde?- preguntó el rubio con cierta picardía.

-Bue…bueno es que..- el tono rojo de la cara de Candy que empezaba a bajar, subió de nuevo,- el va a ir a buscarme cuando salga de los compromisos que tiene .-

-Que bueno pequeña!, no sabes lo que me alegró que ustedes dos por fin se hayan encontrado, no hay duda que están destinados a estar juntos, hubiera deseado que ustedes mismos pudieran ver de lejos la reacción de ambos cuando se vieron ahorita, fue algo que no podría describir-.

-Hay Albert me hace tanta ilusión volver a verlo!-

-Me alegra mucho, hace tanto que no te veía tan feliz, por cierto, a que debo el honor de tu visita a esta hora?-

-Cierto! Se me había olvidado, es que como es mi día libre, viene a ver si querías almorzar conmigo, pero de la impresión creó que se me fue el apetito.-

-Pues vaya entonces que fue una enorme impresión, porque para que se te haya olvidado lo comida y se te haya quitado el apetito, es mucho decir! Jajaja.-

-Albert!-

-Ya pues, discúlpame es un broma, ven vamos a almorzar que ni George ni yo lo hemos hecho-.

De camino al teatro, Terry sentía algo en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía, se llamaba felicidad, por fin vio a su Candy, no fue de la manera que le hubiese gustado, no era el lugar ni tenía tiempo para dedicarle, pero el pequeño instante que compartió con ella fue suficiente para que se sintiera vivo nuevamente, no podía creer de donde había sacado fuerzas para no besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba ahí mismo, sabía que ya no eran esos jovencitos impulsivos de hace años, ahora era un hombre adulto y sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas bien esta vez, cuando llegó al teatro sus compañeros se sorprendieron de que saludara tan amablemente a todos, cosa que jamás hacia, sonreía de las bromas que se jugaban unos a otros e incluso participaba en ellas algo que era totalmente inusual.

-Muy bien, este es el teatro más importante de la ciudad de Chicago, quiero que ahorita lo recorran, se familiaricen con el, conozcan los camerinos, las salidas, en fin todo, después haremos un repaso del vestuario, mañana empezaran los ensayos los cuales serán sólo 2 días, tendrán 1 día libre y estaremos presentando la obra 4 días para después irnos a la siguiente ciudad.- Les indicaba Robert Hatawhay a sus actores.

 _-"Siete días…solo siete días tengo aquí en Chicago, creó que tendré que actuar más pronto de lo que tenia planeado"-_ Pensaba Terry mientras recorría el teatro.

Por su parte Candy se encontraba muy ansiosa en su departamento, veía una y otra vez el reloj deseando que marcara las 7,- _"hay no! Apenas son las 3 de la tarde, bueno… tengo 4 horas para pararme, Terry no me dijo si íbamos a ir a algún lado o no, tal vez vayamos a cenar o a caminar simplemente…hay Candice tranquilizante! Terry nunca dijo que fuera una cita, el sólo dijo que quería platicar conmigo…querrá hablar de la carta? O de Susana o de nosotros? Hay estoy tan nerviosa! , pero tengo que calmarme o va a notar como estoy, y no quiero ser tan obvia"-_ Candy hizo algunos quehaceres que tenía pendientes en el departamento, salió a comprar algunos víveres, regreso y se dio una larga ducha para tratar de relajarse, miró el reloj que marcaban las 5:30 de la tarde, abrió su closet para buscar que ponerse pero nada la convencía del todo - _" creo que Annie tiene razón, tengo ropa demasiado sencilla y sin chiste..."-_ Se cambio varias veces de ropa, a pesar de no saber que intenciones tenía Terry, quería verse sencilla, que no pareciera que se esforzó por arreglarse pero a la vez verse hermosa, terminó por ponerse un vestido color rosa pálido, tenía un delicado encaje en el cuello y en el borde de las mangas ¾, el vestido caía suelto por su torso y se ajustaba al llegar a las caderas, la falda llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas lo cual dejaba a la vista el buen estado de sus piernas producto de las caminatas que a diario tenía en el hospital, arreglo su cabello colocando unos finos broches a los lados dejándolo suelto, uso un maquillaje muy tenue que apenas si se podía apreciar que trajera maquillaje pero la hacia ver naturalmente hermosa, cuando término su arreglo se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperar a que fueran las 7 de la tarde, faltaba media hora, cuando escuchó unos golpecillos en su puerta, su corazón se detuvo y se paro de un salto, - _" sabía que los ingleses eran puntuales, pero no tanto!, falta media hora para las 7"-_ con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta.

-Hola Candy, como estas?-

-James…. Que haces aquí? –

-Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a saludarte, toma te traje unas flores- le dijo el holandés entregándole un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias James, están muy bonitas…-

-Candy… la verdad es que vine con la intención de invitarte a cenar-

-James….lo siento pero no puedo…- respondió la rubia apenada y bajando la cabeza, sabía que el momento de tal vez romperle el corazón al abogado había llegado.

-Y puedo saber porqué? Veo que estas muy hermosa, tienes un compromiso?-

-Así es James…yo… tengo que hablar contigo…-

-Porque pones esa cara Candy? Te pasa algo malo?-

-No James…es que no se como vayas a tomar esto que te voy a decir, pero creo que estoy con la obligación de hablarte con la verdad… tu has sido muy bueno conmigo y has sido muy paciente, yo se de los sentimientos que tienes por mi ya que tu me los has expresado en varias ocasiones pero…-

-Pero tu no me correspondes aún, eso lo se Candy y puedo seguir esperando….-

-No James… hay un motivo por el cual yo no he sido capaz de correspóndete como tu quisieras..-

-Candy.. No hace falta que me lo digas, yo me he dado cuenta, tu estas enamorada de otra persona, eso es obvio, pero porque me dices esto ahorita?-

-James… perdón, yo no quiero que sufras por mi- Candy bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Candy, prefiero que me hables con la verdad, esa persona apareció de nuevo?-

Candy acento con la cabeza solamente.

-Y el te ama?, te corresponde de la misma manera?-

-No lo se James, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, tal vez el solo quiera recuperar mi amistad o sólo quiere hablar conmigo para cerrar el círculo de una vez, y aunque ese fuera el caso, yo no puedo seguir haciéndote perder tu tiempo, me di cuenta que jamás podré olvidarlo…perdóname por favor.-

El abogado holandés guardó silencio por un momento, en verdad estaba triste por las palabras de Candy, aceptó su derrota momentáneamente, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ese día se retiraría con dignidad para pensar como poder ganarse el corazón de la enfermera. -

-Candy esta bien, no te preocupes, yo sabía a lo que me exponía, te agradezco que seas honesta conmigo, pero pase lo que pase, por favor no me quites tu amistad-.

-Gracias por entenderme James!-

-No hay nada que agradecer Candy, entonces me retiro-.

-De verdad no estas enojado conmigo?-

-De verdad Candy, tu nunca me aseguraste que fueras a corresponderme, yo acepte el riesgo de salir contigo, no te voy a decir que no me duele… pero se perder Candy, voy a estar bien no te preocupes..-

-Gracias nuevamente, te acompañó afuera-.

Candy y James salieron del edificio hasta el automóvil del abogado.

-Hasta luego Candy…-

-Adiós James, cuídate mucho-

El abogado le dio un abrazo a la enfermera, le dio un beso en la mejilla algo cerca de los labios cosa que sorprendió a la rubia y se subió a su auto, a lo lejos un par de ojos color océano miraban la escena, se había quedado parado sin saber que hacer, hacia apenas un momento había salido del teatro lleno de alegría y esperanza, por fin hablaría con ella y le diría todas las cosas que ha llevado cargando en su corazón por tanto tiempo, pero lo que tenía enfrente era sin duda una escena que no esperaba presenciar, ese hombre que se despedía de su amada no era alguien sin importancia dadas las demostraciones de afecto que estaba viendo, quería seguir caminado para acercarse a ella pero sus pies parecían las raíces de un árbol incapaces de mover, pensó por un instante que lo mejor sería dar la vuelta e irse, si ese hombre era la felicidad de Candy, que derecho tenía el de aparecer de golpe nuevamente en su vida, para su fortuna, Candy que despedía a James al darse la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al edificio lo vio.

-Terry….que haces ahí parado? Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí?- pregunto la enfermera un tanto nerviosa, sabía que Terry era un hombre sumamente celoso, recordó las escenas de celos que éste solía hacerle en el colegio por Anthony, y si aún albergaba algún sentimiento por ella, lo que pudiera haber visto seguramente no le gustó.

-Hola Candy…. Bueno, tengo aquí lo suficiente para haber visto como te despedías de tu novio…- contesto el actor con un tono un tanto frío en su voz. –Espero que no te hayas tenido que despedir rápidamente de él por culpa mía- nuevamente el tono frío.

-El no es mi novio Terry, es sólo un buen amigo que estaba de paso y vino a visitarme un momento, ven pasa-.

Terry sintió un alivio cuando escuchó estas palabras de Candy aunque se recriminó a si mismo por dejar salir esos celos que nunca a podido controlar, al abrir la puerta de departamento de Candy, lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de rosas rojas aún sin poner en un florero que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Bonitas rosas… te las regalo tu amigo?-

-Este…si me las regalo el- Candy empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, conocía ese tono con el que Terry estaba hablando, estaba celoso y sabía como era Terry cuando estaba celoso, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo estas actitudes de él la hacían sentir feliz, si Terry sentía celos es porque aún sentía algo por ella.

-Vaya! Pues que buen amigo tienes Candy, mira que hasta traerte flores… eso habla muy bien de el, no?-

-El es una buena persona, es un amigo al que aprecio, pero no vamos a hablar toda la noche de el o si?-

-Supongo que no…- Contesto aparentemente tranquilo, _"cálmate Terruce, si ella dice que sólo es su amigo, eso debe de ser, no vas a hacer aquí una escena de celos, compórtate como el adulto que eres!"_

-Entonces…ya cenaste?-

-No, ahora que lo mencionas, ni siquiera he comido, hay algún lugar donde podamos cenar por aquí?-

-Si, a dos calles de aquí hay un lugar en donde sirven muy buena comida, vamos si quieres-.

Camino al restaurante ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, ambos planeaban como abordar el tema al que querían llegar, sabían que tendrían que tocar puntos dolorosos para ambos y a pesar de que los dos eran conocidos por ser unas personas seguras de si mismas, esos temas eran el punto débil de ambos y enfrentarlos cara a cara no iba a ser sencillo.

Cuando entraron al restaurante algunas personas se les quedaron viendo fijamente y comenzaron a murmurar.

-Que raro… porque se nos quedan viendo así…-

-Ven Candy, vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa de allá atrás.-

-Que tonta soy! Pero si estoy con un famoso actor!, ahora entiendo todo! jajaja.-

-No es raro que nos hayan visto así, no es muy común ver a una celebridad como yo entrando a un restaurante con una monita pecosa! Jajaja…-

-Terry! Eres un grosero!- Dijo Candy con cara de puchero.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo he de decirte que eres una monita pecosa bastante bonita….te vez muy hermosa Candy…-

-Gracias Terry…- la rubia no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara.-Y dime Terry, siempre te pasa esto?-

-Que cosa?-

-Que la gente se te quede mirando a donde vayas-

-Pues a veces, me supongo que aquí como ya pusieron el afiche de la obra alguna gente me reconoció, pero no siempre pasa porque tengo mis tácticas para pasar desapercibido, aunque en Nueva york es diferente, siempre me acaban reconociendo porque soy muy conocido allá-.

-Y conociéndote como creó que te conozco, eso te incómoda cierto?-

-Así es pecosa me conoces bien…- dijo Terry guiñándole el ojo cosa que derritió a Candy. –es algo molesto que no puedas ir a ningún lado porque siempre hay gente, reporteros tras de ti, por ejemplo cada vez que voy a visitar a Eleanor tengo que cuidarme muy bien que no me vean porque si alguien me ve, pueden inventar cualquier cosa.-

-Vaya….siempre pensé que la vida de los artistas era muy divertida, pero si lo pones de esa manera, es bastante molesto, oye Terry y tu madre como esta?-

-Esta muy bien Candy, ella te aprecia mucho…-

-De verdad?-

-Así es, a ella no se le olvida que fue gracias a ti que ella y yo somos madre e hijo ahora-.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar que tienen una buena relación-

-Muy buena Candy….ella se ha convertido en más que mi madre, es como una amiga para mi.-

-Que alegría Terry!, y el duque? Como te llevas con el ahora?-

-Ese tema esta clausurado pecosa-

-Pero porque, no me digas que estas peleado con el-

-Algo hay de eso…-

-Entonces si estas peleado con el?- Preguntó Candy insistentemente.

-Ok…como se que eres una monita pecosa muy insistente, sólo te diré que la relación con mi padre nunca ha sido buena, desde siempre el y yo hemos sido totalmente incompatibles, lo respeto porque es mi padre pero una relación cercana con el en esta etapa de mi vida no me interesa.-

-Pues eso esta muy mal Terruce! Tu padre es tu padre no importa que edad tengas o si lo necesites o no!-

-Pecosa….deja de poner esa cara de enojo que se te notan más las Pecas jajaja-

-Hay Terruce Grandchester eres imposible!-dijo la rubia aventándole un pañuelo al castaño en la cara, -además ni creas que te vas a escapar del tema burlándote de mis Pecas!-

-No me estoy escapando…solo te estoy diciendo que con esa cara tus pecas que son bastantes, parecen multiplicarse…-

-Sigue con eso Terruce y lo próximo que aviente no será un pañuelo, será un plato!-

-Jajaja ok, ok esta bien pecosa no te enojes…- le contesto el actor riéndose, dedicándole una tierna mirada a la rubia.

En eso una mesera de avanzada edad que se acercaba a llevarles los postres los interrumpió; -Hay la juventud… disculpen pero ustedes dos me recordaron a mi difunto esposo y a mi a su edad, así peleábamos siempre, pero era porque nos amábamos mucho….hacen una hermosa pareja jóvenes, con permiso-.

Ambos no dijeron nada ante el comentario de la mesera, Candy sintió como un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta y bajo la mirada.

-Que te pasa Candy?-

-Nada Terry….-

-Nada? No parece que no tuvieras nada….te molestó lo que nos dijo la mesera?- preguntó expectante el actor.

-No, no me molesto….es sólo que…-

-Es sólo que qué?-

-No se….antes que estábamos juntos nunca nos habían dicho algo así o más bien nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar así….pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas….-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Terry vio el notorio cambio de actitud de Candy, la mesera había dado en el blanco con su inocente comentario tocando la herida que ambos se esforzaban por esconder, se dio cuenta que ella estaba afectada y que sus defensas habían caído.

-Pecosa…-dijo con un tono un tanto ronco en su voz poniendo sus manos en las de ella; - tienes razón…el destino siempre nos negó muchas cosas y si…ahora muchas cosas también son diferentes, no podemos ignorar todos los años que han pasado y que en todo este tiempo tanto a ti como a mi nos han ocurrido infinidad de situaciones que nos han hecho cambiar, pero….también hay cosas que aunque pasen miles de años nunca cambiarán…-

La rubia enfermera sabía que estaba pérdida, que sus esfuerzos por mantenerse calmada habían caído en ese momento, el sentir las manos cálidas de él tomando las suyas y el haber escuchado esas palabras la habían dejado indefensa y unas lágrimas terminado por salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes; -Que no ha cambiado, dime que cosas nunca cambiarán Terry?- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

El actor no respondió, puso dinero en la mesa y se paro de golpe; -Ven Candy…-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-A donde vamos?-

-Ven..-

Salieron tomados de la mano, Terry recordaba que de paso al restauran había visto un hermoso parque a una cuadra de ahí, dirigió a Candy hasta una de las bancas más lejanas para evitan interrupciones, se freno en seco y se paro frente a ella.

-Candy…leíste mi carta?-

-Si….no esperaba que me escribieras, sabía que posiblemente le escribirías a Albert, pero jamás imagine que me fueras a escribir a mi…-

-Y te molesto que lo hiciera?-

-Claro que no Terry! Para nada…. me alegre mucho cuando Albert me entregó tu carta, yo también quería escribirte antes pero no me atrevía…cuando leí en el periódico lo de la muerte de Susana quería escribirte…pero no pude-

-Porque no te atreviste Candy?, me hubiera hecho muy feliz recibir una carta tuya.-

-No se Terry…quería preguntarte como estabas, saber si estabas bien y darte mis condolencias, pero dadas las circunstancias del pasado, no lo creí prudente…-

-Porque?-

-Pues porque no era prudente Terry….tu acababas de perder a la mujer que amabas…-

Terry interrumpió tajantemente a Candy.

-Espera Candy, para un momento…el día que Susana murió perdí efectivamente a una persona que era importante para mi, la estimaba….y le tenía cariño, perdí a una buena amiga pero solo eso…créeme que intente amarla pero nunca pude hacerlo…-

Candy recordó esa promesa que se habían hecho mutuamente en aquella escalera en la que se habían dicho adiós, ella pensaba que Terry con el pasar de los años había logrado alcanzar la felicidad al lado de Susana pero esto que estaba escuchando parecía ser totalmente diferente.

-Terry…entonces tu…no fuiste feliz al lado de ella?-

-Quieres la verdad?-

-Por favor…-

-No Candy…no fui feliz, al principio viví en un infierno, estaba con una mujer a la que no amaba por obligación, por honor y aunque se escuche feo; por lastima, la culpaba por haber dejado ir a la que realmente era el amor de mi vida, por haber destruido el futuro que quería para mi, después me venían los remordimientos por esos sentimientos ya que ella sacrificó muchas cosas por mi, pero después conforme pasaban los días, los meses, los años, fui aprendiendo a tratar de vivir si no feliz, en paz con lo que la vida me daba, sabía que no podía dejarla y también sabía que en el caso de que lo hiciera, tu jamás me habrías aceptado de vuelta a sabiendas que la abandoné.-

Candy no podía contener las lágrimas que salían una tras otra ante la confesión de Terry.

-Entonces….ella tampoco fue feliz a tu lado?-

-La verdad creo que no Candy…ella siempre espero cosas de mi que yo jamás fui capaz de darle, estuve siempre con ella pero no de la manera que ella quería, además sus mismos demonios no la dejaban ser feliz.-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

-A que ella siempre supo que yo jamás la iba a amar y aún así me retuvo a su lado, siempre se culpó por habernos separado...-

-Hay no Terry! Que fue lo que hicimos!- exclamó Candy entre lágrimas, -en vez de lograr que ella fuera feliz, que nosotros encontráramos la felicidad también, sólo logramos que 3 personas fueran infelices durante años!-

-Pero que dices!? Tu tampoco fuiste feliz?-

-No Terry…a pesar de que te lo prometí … nunca pude ser del todo feliz..- Candy no podía ya hablar, las lágrimas y los sollozos se lo impedían.

-Candy perdóname!, fui un completo idiota al haber dejado que te fueras aquella noche! Jamás debí de haberlo permitido…- dijo el castaño ya entre lágrimas también.

-No Terry! Perdóname tu a mi…yo fui quien decidió irse sin mirar atrás pensando en que era lo mejor para los 3 y resultó ser lo peor, Susana sufrió, te cause mucho sufrimiento a ti y provoque mi propia infelicidad!-

-Candy no voy a permitir que tu te culpes de nada! Fui yo quien no supo como enfrentar las cosas y sólo me deje llevar por la presión que sentía en ese momento, por mi sentimiento de culpa….me rendí y te deje ir, aunque tu te hubieras ido yo debí haber corrido tras de ti, traerte de regreso de la estación de trenes si era necesario…-

-Terry…si hubiéramos hecho eso tampoco hubiéramos sido felices, el remordimiento siempre iba a estar presente…estábamos destinados a ser desdichados de igual manera…-

-Puede ser.. pero yo ya no estoy dispuesto a conformarme con vivir así… Candy como te dije en la carta, nada a cambiado en mi…bueno sólo una cosa; antes no sabía bien como decirte lo que siento por ti, nunca tuve la oportunidad de expresarte tal cual mis sentimientos, pero ahora estas aquí y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad-.

Terry se acerco a Candy con una mano tomó la barbilla de la rubia que era un mar de lágrimas, no eran unas lágrimas de dolor como las primeras, eran unas lágrimas producto de la emoción que se le desbordaba al escuchar a Terry hablarle de esa manera, el actor miró fijamente con sus ojos color océanos los ojos de Candy más brillantes que nunca.

-Candy… el dolor de perder a la mujer que amo ya lo viví, no fue hace año y medio, fue hace más de 9 años en una escalera, ese día sentí que mi vida se había quedado vacía…hace mucho yo me enamore de una chiquilla pecosa que en un barco se acerco a mi haciendo que el dolor que sentía en ese momento se me olvidara, la ame desde ese momento, la ame cuando no paraba de meterse en mis asuntos en el colegio, la ame en los bellos paisajes de Escocia, la ame cuando tuve que decirle adiós en Inglaterra, la ame cuando la volví a encontrar en América, la ame durante todos estos años desde que me dijo adiós en un hospital y la amo más que a nada en este mundo ahora que la tengo frente a mi…-

Candy en un impulso se lanzó a los brazos del actor hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de éste y lo abrazó fuertemente, -Terry…no sabes lo que significan para mi tus palabras, me has devuelto la vida también, si este es un hermoso sueño, no quiero despertar jamás…-

Terry se separó un poco de Candy para mirarla a los ojos, -No es un sueño pecosa…estamos aquí, juntos tu y yo…- lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de Candy, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintieron el aliento y la respiración uno del otro por un momento, poco a poco los labios de Terry se fueron acercando a los de Candy, el primer rose de sus labios provocó una descarga eléctrica en ambos, ese rose se fue transformando en un largo, cálido y tierno beso.


	7. Capítulo 7 Felicidad

Capítulo 7. Felicidad .

En un parque de la ciudad de Chicago un pareja de enamorados estaba flotando entre nubes, después de años de sufrimiento y de sentimientos reprimidos al fin se habían encontrado otra vez, se confesaron lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo mucho que se habían hecho falta, no les importaba nada, si alguien pudiera verlos o no, la tierra para ellos había dejado de girar en ese momento para ambos, después de haber compartido un largo y añorado beso, fueron separando sus caras poco a poco sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Candy…no tienes una idea de lo que había soñado con este momento…- dijo el actor con voz enronquecida.

-Si la tengo Terry, porque yo he soñado lo mismo por muchísimo tiempo…- le contesto la rubia aún con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas incendiadas.

-Entonces …esta vez no vas a pegarme?-

Candy sonrió ante el comentario de Terry recordando su primer accidentado beso. -No..esa vez no esperaba que hicieras tal cosa, era mi primer beso y me asuste, esta vez…esperaba y quería que hicieras esto…- respondió la enfermera escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él tratando de esconder el color rojo vivo de su rostro producto de sus propias palabras.

Terry estaba más que extasiado no sólo por estar al lado de su amada pecosa, sino por darse cuenta de los sentimientos tan fuertes que ella sentía por el y que decía tan abiertamente, pudo imaginarse miles de escenarios al buscar nuevamente a Candy, pero este que estaba viviendo era sin duda el mejor que pudo haberse imaginado.

Candy… mírame a los ojos..- Le dijo el actor a la enfermera levantándole nuevamente la barbilla con su mano, - En el pasado cometí muchos errores y el dejarte ir fue el más grande de todos, aunque tu me hubieras rechazado, yo tendría que haberte insistido después de lo del hospital, cuando llegaste a Nueva york yo tenía que haberte dicho de la situación que estaba atravesando, pero no lo hice, decidí callar por miedo a perderte…y aún así te perdí… si hubiera sido honesto contigo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…yo mismo inicie mi desgracia ocultándote la verdad, y la manera en la que te enteraste empeoraron las cosas y nos hizo tomar decisiones equivocadas pensando en que hacíamos lo correcto, pero ahora Candy... la vida me esta dando la oportunidad de estar aquí contigo y recuperarte, yo te prometo que pase lo que pase jamás, pero jamás! Voy a dejarte ir otra vez…claro si tu me aceptas de nuevo a tu lado…-

Candy miraba embelesadamente a Terry, apenas si reconocía a este Terry que tenía frente a ella que le hablaba tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos, recordaba a aquel joven arisco que luchaba por esconder cualquier emoción o sentimiento que pudiera sentir, el expresarse así nunca había sido una cualidad del actor, pero esta persona que tenía frente a ella era muy diferente al menos en ese sentido a lo que recordaba, pensó que tal vez los años lo hicieron madurar convirtiéndolo en esta nueva persona que se moría por descubrir.

-Terry… como puedes si quiera preguntarme eso! Si estar a tu lado es lo que más quiero en el mundo! Pero….- El semblante de Candy cambio repentinamente a una carita triste.

-Pero que Candy?- respondió expectante el actor.

-Tu vas a irte en unos cuantos días...tienes una gira que terminar y cuando eso pase, supongo que regresaras a Nueva york…-

-En cuanto a la gira tienes razón, desgraciadamente es un compromiso del que no puedo escaparme, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para no estar lejos mucho tiempo, Candy….te acabó de prometer que esta vez nada ni nadie nos va a separar, me crees?-

-Si, te creo…eres diferente Terry..-

-Diferente? A que te refieres?-

-Pues que si has cambiado, la manera en la que me has abierto tu corazón…no se… tu no eras así-

-Y eso es malo?-

-Claro que no Terry! Al contrario…siempre quise que me hablaras de esta manera…-

Terry le sonrió dulcemente a la enferma y le dio un beso en la frente, - No es que haya cambiado, creo que sigo siendo el mismo, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy contigo no se que me sucede y eso ha sido desde siempre… cuando estábamos en el colegio, en Escocia... Y si, admito que quizá cuando estábamos juntos hace años, debí de haber sido más abierto, más romántico contigo, por eso te repito que esta vez pienso hacer las cosas bien, quedó claro señorita Pecas?- dijo el actor dándole un toquecillo en la punta de la nariz.

Clarísimo señor celebridad!- le respondió la rubio con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, -Mira Terry..- dijo sentándose en la banca, - Que luna llena tan hermosa! Y las estrellas… esta el cielo limpio, totalmente despejado, pareciera que esta así por nosotros…-

Si Candy, es un cielo muy bello… que te pasa? Tienes frío?- Preguntó el actor al notar un pequeño temblor en ella.

No, bueno tal vez un poquito.. en estas fechas empieza a cambiar el clima aquí en Chicago-

Toma- dijo el castaño quitándose su sacó y poniéndolo sobre los hombros de ella, rodeándola con su brazo, - así esta mejor?-

Si Terry, mucho mejor…gracias…-

Candy, mañana voy a tener ensayo, van a montar el escenario en el teatro y van a hacer pruebas del vestuario, muy posiblemente salga ya tarde así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para verte-

Es una lástima…pero es tu trabajo y comprendo…-

Tratare de zafarme lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo-

-Esta bien Terry, no te preocupes a mi también me toca trabajar mañana y salgo hasta las 5 de la tarde o más tarde, depende si no se presenta alguna emergencia-

-Cierto.. Se me olvida que eres toda una enfermera!, y a que hora entras al hospital?-

-A las 5 de la mañana.-

-Que!? A las 5 de la mañana? Pero Candy, de 5 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde son 12 horas, siempre trabajas tanto?-

-No siempre, es que tengo anotadas unas horas extra, por eso son tantas-

-Porque tienes horas extra, no hay suficiente personal en el hospital?-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…- Candy buscaba las palabras exactas para decirle a Terry su motivo por tal exceso de trabajo sin tener que decir que el verdadero motivo era no pensar en el- Es que como vivo sola, me aburro en casa y mejor prefiero quedarme en el hospital, por eso-

\- Ya veo…-Terry mira su reloj de mano, -Candy ya son las 10:30 de la noche! Lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu departamento.-

\- No quiero irme de aquí…-Le respondió Candy recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Terry y aferrándose a su brazo.

-Yo tampoco quisiera Pecas, pero tu tienes que dormir bien, mañana son muchas horas de trabajo y no quiero que te vayas a estar durmiendo en el hospital y les pongas inyecciones a tus pobres pacientes en algún lugar incorrecto o algo ya que eres un poco atolondrada…jajaja-

-Terry!- dijo la enfermera separándose de golpe de él, -Se me había olvidado lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser!, para tu información, yo soy una de las mejores enfermeras! Y la falta de sueño no afecta mi trabajo, yo de hecho, estoy acostumbrada a ello!-

-Jajaja, esta bien, esta bien, te creo...no te enojes…-

\- Además..- lo interrumpió Candy, -Tu también trabajas todo el día mañana no es así?-

-Si, mañana nos citaron a las 7 am en el teatro.-

-Creo que entonces…que el que tiene miedo de equivocarse y decir sus líneas mal en el ensayo por falta de sueño…. Eres tu Terry!-

-Jajaja! Eso mi Lady… no pasará, yo puedo incluso dormido, repetir a la perfección esas líneas..-

\- Pues entonces yo también puedo inyectar y hacer vendajes dormida!-

\- En verdad?... Entonces compadezco a tus pobres pacientes.. Jajaja-

\- Terruce!- Exclamó Candy ahora si enojada levantándose de la banca, - Tienes razón.. No has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso majadero y grosero de siempre! No se porque siempre tienes que hacerme enojar!- se giró dándole la espalda.

\- Jajaja..- se levantó también de la banca y rodeo a Candy con sus brazos, - Estoy jugando Candy, yo sería tu paciente estando tu dormida, despierta o como fuera, te hago enojar porque…- giró a Candy hacia el, - me encanta como te vez cuando te enojas…-

-Terry…- Suspiro Candy ya sin poder mantener su enojo, Terry se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, sabía que lo que seguía era otro beso de esos labios que han sido los únicos dueños de los suyos, sentía un calor interno que no podía explicar y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar conforme el se acercaba, Terry nuevamente la estaba besando, era un beso un poco diferente al anterior, este beso era más apasionado que tierno, a pesar de su inexperiencia, no sabía porque podía seguir a la perfección los expertos besos de él, tal parecía que eso era algo natural en ella.

-Te amo Candy…- dijo el castaño mirando tiernamente a su pecosa.

-Te amo Terry..-

-Ven, vámonos..-

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el departamento de Candy, ya en la puerta de el edificio ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de despedirse.

-Bueno…ya llegamos, -dijo tristemente Candy.

-No pongas esa carita Pecosa… te prometo que mañana haré todo lo posible por venir a verte, aunque sea para desearte las buenas noches.-

-Esta bien Terry…ojala y si puedas venir.-

\- Candy… muchas gracias por el rato que me regalaste y por darme otra oportunidad…-

-Gracias a ti Terry…gracias por quererme tanto…-

\- Te diría hasta mañana como quisiera…pero ese hombre de allá nos esta viendo.-

Candy volteo hacia el interior del edificio, era el señor Thomas que no perdía de vista a la pareja.

-Tendré que conformarme con esto..- Terry tomó la mano de Candy depósito un beso en ella.- Hasta mañana entonces mi hermosa pecosa..-

-Hasta mañana Terry… cuídate mucho…trata de soñar conmigo he!- giño un ojo la rubia.

\- Siempre Candy, siempre estas en mis sueños…- diciendo esto muy a su pesar se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al hotel, Candy no se movió de ahí hasta que perdió de vista la silueta de su amado actor, dio un gran suspiro y se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando el Sr Thomas la detuvo.

-Buenas noches Candy-.

-Buenas noches Sr Thomas, como está?-

-Bien Candy, aunque veo que no tanto como tu, verdad?-

-Porque lo dice?- contesto la enfermera tratando de disimular.

-Pues porque seré viejo muchacha, pero por lo mismo puedo distinguir cuando hay amor entre dos personas, y la manera en que te veía ese muchacho y viceversa, no gritaba más que eso; amor, algo muy diferente a cuando te llegue a ver con el joven abogado, éste es el indicado, cierto Candy?-

-Pero Sr Thomas, que dice…- dijo ruborizada.

-No hay de que apenarse muchacha, el amor es algo muy bello que no se puede esconder y más cuando se miran como ustedes dos lo hacían, me alegro mucho por ti, eres una buena persona Candy y te lo mereces.-

-Hay Sr. Thomas, no se que decirle…muchas gracias!-

-No hay que agradecer, anda, no te entretengo más, ve a dormir que después te quedarás dormida y se van a escuchar tus tacones bajando a toda velocidad en la mañana…-

-Usted me escucha?... Que pena…- dijo avergonzada, - hasta mañana, que descanse.-

Candy subió rápidamente las escaleras, entró a su departamento y se dejó caer en el sillón, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recapitular lo vivido ese día, la manera en la que se había topado con Terry en la mañana, el incidente con James y los celos de Terry, su cena en el restaurante y la inolvidable noche en el parque, tocaba una y otra vez sus labios, cerraba los ojos y casi podía sentir sus besos otra vez, ya no era el beso de un jovencito impulsivo, ahora si que besaba como un hombre capaz de hacerle sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, nuevamente esa sensación en su vientre crecía sólo de pensar en ello y más oliendo el saco de el que aún llevaba puesto, estaba impregnada de ese aroma que tanto había extrañado, olía el sacó una y otra vez, por fin se levantó del sofá alegremente bailando y tarareando una canción como una niña, se lavó la cara, se cepillo los dientes, se puso su pijama, apagó todas las luces y se fue a dormir, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño dado lo feliz y emocionada que estaba, _"Que razón tenía usted señorita Pony, uno nunca sabe lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, el día de ayer mi vida era tan diferente, el futuro que veía para mi era tan gris, pero hoy todo ha cambiado, mi vida, mi futuro luce tan distinto, tan lleno de luz….te amo tanto Terry!... Esta vez, seremos felices, muy felices…"_ poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo y plácido sueño.

Por su parte, Terry no tomó taxi alguno para dirigirse al hotel, decidió irse caminando, quería sentir como el viento otoñal de Chicago rozaba su cara, quería atesorar en su memoria cada momento vivido ese día, apenas si podía creer como su suerte había cambiado tan de golpe, se reía de si mismo por el nerviosismo que vivió anteriormente por ni siquiera poderle escribir una carta, pensaban que de haber sabido que los sentimientos de Candy eran tan fuertes como los suyos, no abría dejado pasar tanto tiempo en indecisiones, pero no era un día para hacerse recriminaciones a si mismo, era un día para ser feliz, llegó al hotel y subió directo a su cuarto, en otros tiempos hubiera llegado, prendido un cigarrillo y hubiera tomado el libreto para adentrarse en la obra en turno y no hundirse en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez llegó directo a asearse, ponerse la pijama y acostarse en la cama, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado en pensar en su pecosa, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba al recordar aquellos labios rosas que había probado nuevamente hacia apenas unos instantes, _"Candy… moría de ganas por probar tus labios otra vez, siguiente tan dulces como lo recuerdo… mi dulce pecosa.. Esta vez juró por mi vida que nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti"_.

Por la mañana, una radiante enfermera rubia llegaba muy puntual a cubrir su guardia en el hospital Santa Juana.

-Hola muy buenos días a todas!- saludaba a sus compañeras.

-Hola Candy buen día, a que se debe tanto entusiasmo?- preguntaba la que había sido su compañera desde los estudios y que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto una amiga.

-Pues a que soy muy feliz Natalie!-

-Y eso? A que se debe, por la cara que traes…es por un hombre, cierto?-

Rápidamente las mejillas de Candy adoptaron un tono rosado, -Se me nota mucho?-

-Si…jajaja, y dime se trata del abogado?-

-Este….no…no es el..-

-No?, estaba segura que sería el, entonces, quien es el responsable de esa sonrisa?-

Candy sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza.

Es una persona que ya había estado en mi vida, por razones ajenas a nosotros tuvimos que separarnos, pero nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.-

Una persona de tu pasado dices…-

Los ojos de Natalie se abrieron de par en par., -Candy, no me digas que es aquel actor que vino a buscarte hace muchos años, cuando estábamos estudiando, es el?-

Si Natalie, es el…-

Vaya… aún recuerdo como llorabas aquella vez que no conseguías cambiar de turno y no podrías ir a verlo, también recuerdo cuando el llegó desesperado a buscarte y Flamy lo corrió… se notaba que ambos estaban muy enamorados… eres afortunada Candy, el vino a presentar su obra, cierto?

Así es..-

Entonces si es quien yo vi en el póster, se me hacia conocido, pero no sabía de dónde, ahora veo de dónde, el cambió mucho, es un hombre muy atractivo, antes lo era pero ahora lo es aún más, Candy te felicito.-

Hay Natalie que cosas dices! Jajaja, gracias…-

Bueno amiga mía, ven vamos a trabajar que hay mucha gente en urgencias-

A trabajar se a dicho Natalie, vamos!-

A varias calles de ahí, en un prestigiado teatro del centro de la ciudad, los actores de la compañía Stanford empezaban a llegar a lo que sería su primer día de ensayos, el actor principal que por lo general era un tanto mal humorado cuando se presentaba a ensayar a esa hora de la mañana, había llegado con el mejor de los ánimos, ayudó a Robert Hatawhay a supervisar la puesta del escenario y cooperó de la mejor manera en la prueba de vestuario, en los ensayos brilló como de costumbre pero de una manera especial, cosa que para Robert Hatawhay no paso desapercibido, las horas pasaban y pasaban y Terry empezaba a ponerse ansioso, sabia que muy a su pesar saldría muy tarde ese día y que no vería a su amada pecosa.

Candy salió a las 6 de la tarde del hospital, corrió hacia su departamento con la esperanza de que Terry pudiera salir temprano de los ensayos, veía que el tiempo pasaba pero nadie tocaba su puerta, se puso a acomodar su ropa, limpiar los muebles, estudiar unos libros de el enfermería que había sacado de la biblioteca del hospital pero nada, las 9 de la noche habían caído y sus esperanzas de ver al actor habían desaparecido, sintió como un nudo en su pecho se formaba ante la angustia de no verlo, _"Terry…tenia tantas ganas de verte…. Pero debo de comprender y ser paciente, estoy segura que debiste hacer todo lo posible por salir pero no lo conseguiste, eres un actor y la vida de los actores es así, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, espero y poder verte mañana…"_ Pensando esto una desanimada Candy se fue a la cama.

En el teatro el Terry se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa para salir volando hacia el departamento de Candy, sabía que era muy tarde, pero tenía la esperanza de que aún las luces estuvieran encendidas y darle a su amada un beso de buenas noches al menos, tomó un taxi que lo dejó justo en frente de la ventana de Candy, decepcionado vio que efectivamente como iba pensado, las luces de ella estaban apagadas, iba a decirle al chofer del taxi que lo llevara al hotel, pero cambio de opinión.

-Muchas gracias señor, aquí me bajo-

Camino hacia el interior del edificio.

-Señor, buenas noches.-

-Hola joven, buenas noches, que se le ofrece?- disimulo el Sr Thomas puesto que sabía a quien buscaba el joven castaño.

-Venía a visitar a alguien, pero desafortunadamente salí muy tarde del trabajo, me podría permitir una hoja y una pluma para dejarle un mensaje?-

-Claro que si joven, aquí tiene-

-Me permite sentarme en los sillones de allá a escribir?-

-Adelante..-

Al poco rato se acerco Terry nuevamente al Sr Thomas.

-Tenga señor, su pluma, muchas gracias, me haría el favor de entregarle esto a…-

-Si ya se a quien, a Candy- lo interrumpió, -No te preocupes muchacho, a la 5 de la mañana que ella baja, yo ya estoy despierto, en cuanto la vea, le entregó tu mensaje.-

\- Gracias nuevamente señor, con permiso-

Terry se fue un poco triste a el hotel, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Candy, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo siendo que le había prometido al menos ir a darle las buenas noches, esperaba que Candy comprendiera y no pensara que no había querido verla, definitivamente algo tenía que hacer el día de mañana para ver a su pecosa.

Candy despertó más temprano que de costumbre, no había podido dormir bien esa noche, se baño, se puso su uniforme de enfermera y ni siquiera quiso desayunar algo, iba un poco cabizbaja bajando las escaleras, cuando el señor Thomas la saludó.

-Buen día Candy, veo que te levantaste muy temprano hoy-.

-Buen día Sr Thomas, me desperté muy temprano, así que aprovechó para llegar temprano a mi turno-

-Muy bien… que te pasa?, te notó algo triste.-

-No es nada, estoy bien no se preocupe, tal vez es que no dormí bien…-

-O tal vez…esto te levante el ánimo- dijo entregándole el papelito que le había dejado Terry.

Candy pudo distinguir de inmediato la letra, su cara cambió notoriamente y una sonrisa apareció en su cara

-Veo que tenía razón, si que te cambió la cara Candy.-

-Y esto Sr Thomas?.-

\- En la noche vino tu novio a verte, pero tu ya estabas dormida, así que te dejó esto.-

-Como a que hora vino?-

-Pues…serian como las 9:40 más o menos-

" _Hay no! Que tonta soy! Ni siquiera podía dormir, estaba sólo dando vueltas en la cama, para que apague la luz tan temprano…si viniste Terry!-_

-Hasta la tarde Sr Thomas, gracias!-

Candy miró su reloj, aún faltaban 20 minutos para su entrada, se desvío hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca a leer la cartita de Terry.

" _Hola mi hermosa pecosa.. Siento mucho haber llegado tarde hoy, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte pero me fue imposible salir más temprano, créeme que todo el día te traje en mi mente…, mañana también tengo ensayo pero esta al pendiente de tu puerta por ahí de las 8 de la noche, te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés que de que estoy ahí, estoy ahí, hasta luego entonces Candy._

 _P.D: muero de ganas por probar esos labios otra vez…_

 _T.G"_

-Hay Terry!, y yo muero porque los pruebes otra vez!- Exclamó en voz alta provocando la mirada de las pocas personas que se encontraban a eso hora en el parque.

-Este….creo que mejor me voy de aquí…- dijo un tanto apenada corriendo al hospital.

Unas horas más tarde, el castaño actor llegó un poco más temprano de lo usual al teatro, Robert Hatawhay ya se encontraba ahí.

-Terry… a que debo que estés aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el director.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Robert.-

-Dime, que es lo que pasa?-

-No es nada serio, sólo que.. quiero pedirte permiso para salir más temprano hoy.-

-Mmmm y se puede saber porque?.-

-Tengo asuntos personales que tratar, no es mucho tiempo, quisiera retirarme a las 7:30…-

-Terry… mañana es su día de descanso, no se que tenga tanta urgencia que no puedas esperar…-

-Robert, en muchos años jamás te he pedido permiso para faltar, ni siquiera pretendo eso, sólo son unas horas menos…-

-Y que se supone que van a hacer los demás si el protagonista no esta?-

-Pueden ensayar sus líneas con el suplente, eso no sería problema, además, sabes que dominio a la perfección el personaje, llevó más de año y medio haciéndolo, unas horas menos no van a afectar en nada.-

-Y si me negara, que vas a hacer?-

-Te pediría una disculpa y de igual manera me retiraría..- dijo el castaño tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Terruce, desde que llegamos a esta ciudad he notado un cambio muy notorio en tu actitud.-

-A que te refieres?-

\- A que desde que estamos aquí has cambiado, tu humor a mejorado notablemente, cosa que tiene desconcertados a tus compañeros, ayer que ensayábamos, brillabas en el escenario, siempre lo haces pero no se, algo distinto había en ti, como una luz, como si tu ensayo se lo dedicarás a alguien, incluso ahorita que estoy hablando contigo, noto un brillo en tus ojos que hacia mucho no veía, dime Terry, el motivo de ese cambio, tiene que ver con que quieras salir más temprano?-

-Si..-

\- Ok, entonces no se diga más, esta bien Terry, puedes retirarte a esa hora-

-Te lo agradezco Robert..-

En el hospital el reloj marcaban las 2 de la tarde, era la hora de comer de las enfermeras del turno matutino, un elegante rubio llegó a comer con su una de ellas.

-Albert! que gusto! Que haces aquí?-

-Hola Candy! Se que esta es tu hora de comida y vine a ver si querías que comiéramos juntos-

-Claro que si Albert, de hecho me dirigía hacia el comedor, ven vamos.-

-Candy, la comida de hospital nunca ha sido mi preferida jajaja, no quieres mejor ir a comer por aquí cerca?-

\- La comida de este hospital es muy buena Albert! Anda comamos aquí-.

-Esta bien Candy, tu ganas…- dijo el rubio no de muy buena gana.

-Y?- preguntó expectante Albert.

-Que pasa Albert, y? Que cosa?-

-Vamos Candy, sabes a lo que me refiero… no soy de los que se metan en la vida de los demás, no quiero detalles, sólo quiero saber si ustedes dos ya se arreglaron, se arreglaron?-

-No Albert, no nos arreglamos…- fingió Candy con cara de tristeza.

-Pero como?, porque?, yo pensé que por fin iban a ser felices juntos…- dijo muy afligido.

-Jajaja, no es verdad Albert, claro que nos arreglamos!-

-Candy! Porque me preocupas así…-

-Perdón Albert, era una pequeña broma, si nos arreglamos y estoy muy muy feliz!-

-Que bueno pequeña!, por fin!, ustedes dos se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado.-

-Si…desafortunadamente casi no lo he podido ver por los ensayos..-

-Lo se, cuando llegaste a la mansión el otro día habíamos quedado de que ayer nos veríamos para seguir nuestra plática, pero me mando una nota a la mansión disculpándose.-

-Es una pena que este tan ocupado, pero lo entiendo es su trabajo.-

-Así es pequeña, y si piensas hacer una vida con el tienes que hacerte a la idea de que la vida de Terry como actor es así, habrá ocasiones en las que se pase todo el día en el teatro.-

-Lo se Albert y también tiene que salir por las giras…-

-Así es, pero estoy seguro que encontrarán la manera de no estar mucho tiempo separados.-

-Eso espero…-

-Así será Candy… tenías razón, la comida de aquí no esta nada mal!-

-Jajaja, te lo dije Albert.-

-Me voy entonces Candy, el deber me llama, me alegró mucho las buenas nuevas, te veo después.-

-Gracias por haber venido Albert, cuídate mucho, nos vemos!-

Diciendo esto se despidió de su amigo y regreso a sus deberes en el hospital, la hora de salida llegó y presurosamente se dirigió a su departamento, se dio una ducha para quitarse el olor a hospital, se puso una sencilla pero hermosa blusa color verde esmeralda que hacían resaltar sus ojos y una falda color chocolate que caía pegada en las caderas que se abría cuando éstas terminaban, se peinó sus rizos dorados y los sujetó con un listón del mismo color de la falda.

-Ahora si!- se decía en voz alta para si misma, - creo que no me veo tan mal, Terry llegará en unas 3 horas más o menos, que puedo preparar aquí para darle?...Ya se! A los ingleses les gusta el té, si tengo té en la alacena, pero no puedo darle sólo té…. Ya se! Por aquí tengo la receta del pastel de chocolate de la Srita Pony, me faltan algunos ingredientes, voy rápido a comprarlos, para que este listo cuando llegue!-

Iban a dar las 8 de la noche, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, presurosamente corrió Candy para abrirla.

-Hola pecosa, te dije que aquí estaría y aquí estoy-

-Terry!- Exclamó la rubia dándole un efusivo abrazo.- ven pasa-

-Toma Candy, te traje estas flores.-

-Terry…son narcisos, bancos y amarillos…son hermosos, gracias!- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al inglés el cual se quedó impresionado dado el atrevimiento de la pecosa. -Hay…perdóname Terry..-dijo roja cual tomate.

-Jajaja y porque me pides perdón…tu puedes darme todos los besos que quieras…aunque si te soy sincero, no lo veía venir, me tomaste desprevenido pecosa tramposa, ahora sigo yo…-

Terry rodeo con una mano la pequeña cintura de Candy y con la otra le acarició suavemente la mejilla, fue deslizando lentamente la mano hasta que llegó a la nuca de la rubia y la fue acercando hacia el, el primer contacto fue un suave y tierno roce que fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad hasta un apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-Me moría de ganas desde ayer de hacer esto- Le susurro el castaño a la rubia al oído, sintió como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, sabía que a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era comerse a su pecosa a besos, tenía que moderarse si no la quería asustar, además que ante todo tenía que como el caballero que era, respetarla.

-Terry… te extrañe tanto..- alcanzó sólo a decir después de el beso que la había dejado en transe y sin aliento.

Terry que estaba a punto de besarla así nuevamente, tuvo que ágilmente cambiar de tema antes de que perdiera el control en si mismo.

-Que es ese olor que huele tan bien?-

-Aaaa pues te tengo una sorpresa, ven al comedor, siéntate.-

-Que sorpresa me tienes?- dijo curiosamente

-Espera aquí, no tardo-

Candy fue a la cocina y apareció nuevamente en el comedor con una charola y un juego de té.

-Mira Terry, prepare té!-

-Conque té he? Muchas gracias mi amor, me gusta mucho el té-

Candy se quedó sin reaccionar unos segundos, _" mi amor…me dijo mi amor!"_ una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, -Y eso no es todo, espera..-

-No es todo? Acaso hay algo mejor que el té?-

-Sii!- respondió desde la cocina apareciendo nuevamente ahora con un delicioso pastel de chocolate en las manos.

-Wow Candy y ese pastel?-

-Pues yo lo hice tontito, apoco no me quedó hermoso y espera a que lo pruebes!-

-Muy bonito diría yo, estas segura que no lo compraste?-

-Terry!-

-Jajaja ok, ok, esta bien, haber quiero probar ese pastel.-

Candy le sirvió una taza de té y una gran rebanada de pastel, -Y bien?-

Terry tomó un tenedor y poco a poco fue tomando un pedazo del pastel sin quitarle la mirada a Candy, lo probó y guardó silencio por un momento.

-Dime, que te parece…-

\- De verdad no lo compraste?-

-Y sigues Terry!-

-Es el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado en mi vida…-

-De verdad?-

-Si pecosa, no creí que cocinarás tan bien!-

-Esa es una de mis virtudes aunque no lo creas Terry.-

-En donde aprendiste a hacer un pastel así?-

-En el hogar de Pony, esa receta me la enseñó la señorita Pony, ese pastel lo hacen cuando alguien cumple años, entre otros pasteles más, la señorita Pony y la hermana María son muy buenas reposteras!-

-Entonces vas a tener que llevarme un día a probar todos esos manjares.-

\- Cuenta con eso Terry- dijo guiñándole el ojo al actor.

-Que tal tu día en el hospital, estuvo muy atareado?-

-Algo, no como otras veces pero en el hospital nunca falta que hacer, por cierto, Albert fue a verme en mi hora de comida.-

-Que pena con Albert, quede en buscarlo el día de ayer y no pude hacerlo.-

-Si me lo dijo, pero te disculpaste, además el entiende que estas muy ocupado con la obra, que tal van los ensayos?-

-Bien, la verdad no se para que ensayar tanto una obra que tenemos más de un año haciéndola, pero en fin, así es Robert de perfeccionista y el es el director, el manda, aunque no me guste lo tengo que hacer.-

-Vaya!, no lo puedo creer, Terruce Grandchester acatando órdenes…-

-No te burles pecosa o voy a tener que terminar de acabarme ese pastel.-

-Terry… prácticamente ya te lo acabaste jajaja-

-Creó que tendré que irme caminando al hotel…, por cierto Candy, que hora es? Tu trabajas mañana y no quiero desvelarte.-

-Son las 10 Terry, pero no te preocupes.-

-Si me preocupo porque no quiero que mañana llegues tarde por mi culpa, además no es correcto que este yo aquí tan tarde, así que Señorita Pecas, muy en contra mía, tengo que irme, mañana a que hora sales de tu turno?-

-Mañana salgo más temprano porque no tengo ninguna hora extra, salgo a la 1.-

-Perfecto, mañana es mi día libre, paso por ti aquí a las 2, es mi turno de darte una sorpresa, te parece bien?-

-Sii! A esa hora te esperó entonces Terry.-

-Hasta mañana Candy…- dijo el castaño acercándose a su novia para despedirse de ella con un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. El Picnic

Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, desde hace rato a pesar de ser su día de descanso, Terry estaba despierto dándole vueltas a todos los planes que tenía para ese día, quería que ese día fuera inolvidable para Candy, así que tenía que organizarse bien, tomó una ducha, se arreglo impecablemente como siempre y salió a la calle, para hacer lo que tenía en mente, debía de ir primero a hablar con un amigo suyo, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la mansión Ardley, cuando el taxi lo dejó en la entrada y pensó _"Albert ojalá y te encuentres aquí y ojalá que no haya gente… no tengo ganas de ver a nadie de esta familia, al menos no ahorita…"_

Tocó el timbre y una mucama salió a recibirlo.

-Buen día señor, que se le ofrece?-

-Buen día, vengo a ver al señor William Ardley, se encuentra el en casa?-

-Si, sabe él que viene usted a verlo?-

-No, quedé de venir con el hace dos días, pero no pude por motivos de trabajo, es por eso que vengo ahora, sería tan amable de decirle que Terruce Grandchester vino a verlo?-

-Si señor, pase usted.- La mucama paso a Terry al enorme y lujoso recibidor de la mansión, - espere aquí por favor, voy a avisarle que esta usted aquí, en un momento más baja a recibirlo, le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar mientras espera?.-

-No muchas gracias, así estoy bien.-

Terry se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que Albert lo recibiera, para su desgracia reconoció a una chillona voz femenina que salía dando de a gritos del comedor.

-Que no hay nadie que me pueda atender como yo merezco en esta casa!, en donde esta toda la servidumbre, que pésimo servicio, esto lo sabrá la tía abuela para que los corra a todos!, acaso ni saben que cuando yo vengo aquí ya debe de estar mi desayuno preparado y servido en la mesa?!- dijo vociferando.

-Señorita Eliza lo siento, tuve que subir a decirle a su tío que tiene visita, en un momento más le traigo su desayuno- se disculpó nerviosamente la mucama.

-Visita? Y porque no hay nadie atendiendo a la visita! Esto lo sabrá la tía abuela!-

-Disculpe señorita, esque hoy es el día de descanso de las otras dos mucamas, hoy sólo estamos en la casa la cocinera, el chofer y yo..- dijo muerta de miedo.

-Basta de excusas! Ya lárgate a traerme mi comida, tal parece que tendré yo por el momento que atender a la visita del tío William-

" _No por favor! Que no venga…que no venga hacia acá…demonios vaya surte la mía, de toda la familia de Albert porque tenía que ser ella quien estuviera en casa!"_ pensó el actor.

-Buen día, soy la señorita Eliza Leagan, el señor William no tanda en venir…- Eliza se paro de golpe a ver el rostro de la visita de Albert.

-Eres…eres quien yo creo…Terry!-

-Hola Eliza…- saludo el castaño de mala gana.

-Terry querido!, a que se debe el honor de tu presencia aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja analizando con total descaro al actor de pies a cabeza.

-Vengo a ver a Albert…-

-Cierto…hay Terry casi no te reconocía, te vez muy distinto con el cabello corto, pero permíteme decirte que te vez muy apuesto así…-

-Gracias Eliza…-

-Y dime, eres muy amigo del tío William?-

-Si, somos muy amigos…-

-Hay que bien! Entonces eso quiere decir que seguirás viniendo a visitarlo, cierto?-

-No lo creo Eliza, estoy muy ocupado en el teatro…-

-Sabes Terry.. Ya tengo mi entrada para ver el estreno de tu obra aquí en Chicago, voy a ir con unas amigas y con mi madre, ahí nos tendrás en primera fila!-

-Oh… que bueno Eliza…-

-Hola Terry buen día, disculpa la espera, ven vamos a mi despacho- los interrumpió el rubio.

Terry dio gracias al cielo que por fin Albert apareciera, Eliza lograba ponerlo sólo con escucharla de muy mal humor.

-Con permiso Eliza, nos vemos..-

-Adiós Terry! Ya sabes he.. Te veo en tu obra!- _"Maldito vagabundo William! Tenías que bajar en este momento! Terry… si que los años han sido generosos contigo…estas terriblemente guapo! Tienes que ser para mi…"_

-Que suerte la tuya Terry, mira que llegar justo cuando Eliza esta aquí-

-Ni lo digas Albert… lo siento, se que es tu sobrina pero esa mujer logra irritarme bastante con sólo verla.-

-Esta bien Terry, se como es Eliza y se todas las maldades que le ha hecho a Candy desde siempre, así que no te disculpes, a que debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Pues antes que nada, darte una disculpa por no poder cumplir con mi palabra de buscarte el otro día.-

-Esta bien amigo, yo comprendo que estas muy ocupado, y dime que tal van esos ensayos?-

-Muy bien Albert, ya tenemos todo listo, de hecho, toma..- dijo sacando unos pobres de su sacó. -Te traje unas cortesías, espero y puedas ir al estreno mañana, es en uno de los palcos principales, la cortesía es abierta, es decir, puedes invitar a quien tu quieras.-

-Gracias Terry! Ten por seguro que ahí estaré.-

-Albert…el motivo por el que estoy aquí a parte de invitarte al estreno es otro…-

-Se trata de Candy, o no?-

-Así es, se trata de Candy, supongo que ya sabes que ella y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos y estamos juntos de nuevo.-

-Si Terry, lo se, y déjame decirte que me hace muy feliz que por fin estén juntos, sabes que Candy es como una hermana para mi y del gran cariño que te tengo a ti.-

-Muchas gracias Albert! En verdad aprecio tus palabras… y bueno, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, vine aquí porque al ser tu su tutor, es a ti a quien debo pedirle la mano de Candy-

Rápidamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del rubio -Jajaja! Supuse que algo así traías entre manos Terry, y dime ella ya lo sabe?-.

-No, quise venir primero aquí contigo, le dije que le tenía una sorpresa cuando saliera del hospital.-

-Pues que puedo decirte Terry…. Que ustedes dos sean felices y formen la familia que tanto soñaron tener algún día es algo maravilloso, por su puesto que te doy la mano de Candy!-

-Gracias Albert!-

-Terry.. conociéndote me parece un poco extraño que vengas a pedirme su mano, tu le hubieras propuesto matrimonio sin importar los convencionalismos.-

-Jajaja así es Albert, pero le prometí que esta vez haría las cosas bien y aunque se que ella no es una chica convencional, se que tratándose de esto, es importante para ella.-

-Eso es cierto…-

\- Bueno Albert, no te quito más tu tiempo, me retiro que tengo muchas cosas aun por hacer.-

-Esta bien amigo, suerte!-

-Gracias Albert, te veo mañana en él teatro-

-Claro Terry, vamos te acompaño a la salida.-

Saliendo del despacho se toparon nuevamente con la molesta pelirroja.

-Ya te vas Terry?-

-Si Eliza ya me voy..-

-Que lástima, pensé que tal vez quisieras quedarte a desayunar..-

-Agradezco la invitación Eliza, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos entonces Albert.- dijo estrechándole la mano al inversionista.

Una vez que Terry salió de la mansión, Albert se dirigió a su sobrina.-Eliza.. me permites darte un consejo?-

-Claro tío William, dime..- dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa.

-No te hagas ilusiones con Terry..-

-Pero tío! Porque me dices eso?!-

-Porque quiero evitarte una desilusión.. Con permiso Eliza-

-Maldito vagabundo! Quien se cree para decirme eso! De seguro hablaron de la maldita huérfana esa, te lo advierto Candy, que ni se te ocurra metértele por los ojos nuevamente porque te vas a arrepentir!-

Saliendo de la mansión de los Ardley, Terry fue directo a rentar un auto, sabía que para lo que tenía preparado para Candy, necesitaba en que moverse, después compró todo lo que necesitaba para lo que tenía planeado hacer y por último se dirigió a una joyería, era la hora de comprar el anillo para Candy, al entrar ahí, Terry sintió una enorme emoción que no cabía en su pecho, estaba ahí para comprarle el anillo de compromiso a la mujer que amaba más que a otra cosa en e mundo y no a una mujer que sólo lo hacia porque no le quedaba de otra, repaso las vitrinas con detalle pero ninguno lo convencía del todo, el joyero que ya tenía rato mirándolo se acercó a el.

-Que joya es la que busca joven?-

-Busco un anillo de compromiso señor, pero ninguno de estos que están aquí me convencen, tendrá algunos más que me pueda mostrar?-

-Haber, deje busco acá adentro, permítame un momento.-

-A los pocos minutos el joyero apareció con una cajita.-

-Mire joven, este anillo que le voy a mostrar es un anillo muy especial y no es un anillo convencional de esos de oro con el típico diamante blanco, este anillo- dijo mientras abría la cajita- es un anillo de oro blanco, tiene una hermosa esmeralda rodeada de pequeños diamantes azules alrededor… que le parece?-

El anillo era realmente hermoso, la esmeralda del centro le hacían recordad los ojos de Candy y los pequeños diamantes azules resaltaban haciendo en que verdad el anillo resultará todo lo que buscaba.

-Es simplemente perfecto, muchas gracias!-

-Aunque…- dijo el joyero.

-Esta pieza es única joven, y por lo tanto su valor es elevado…-

-No se preocupe por el dinero, lo que sea me lo llevo.-

Ahora si todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba esperar era que Candy saliera del hospital para al fin hacerle la pregunta que había querido hacerle hace casi 12 años atrás aquella vez que sólo le había mandado aquel pasaje de ida.

Candy por su parte estaba ansiosa por que la hora de su salida llegara; _" me pregunto que sorpresa me tendrá Terry… muero de ganas de verlo, de que me abrace y me bese de la forma en que lo hizo ayer… no se si sea correcto que una dama piense de esa manera en un hombre… pero correcto o no, no me importa…"_

Toco el reloj la 1 de la tarde y salió disparada hacia su departamento, se dio una ducha y comenzó a arreglarse para su cita con Terry, después de sacar prácticamente todo lo que tenía en su closet se decidió por una falda color marrón y una blusa de holanes color perla y se recogió sus rizos en una coleta, para cuando término faltaban 10 minutos para las 2 de la tarde, de pronto escuchó el claxon de un automóvil justo bajo su ventana, al asomarse se sorprendió al ver a su amado actor en un hermoso automóvil negro descapotable.

-Hola Terry!- grito ella desde su ventana, - ya nos vamos?-

-Si pecosa ya nos vamos, anda baja ya!- le respondió el también a gritos, provocando la mirada reprobatoria de quienes se encontraban alrededor, cosa que a ambos no les importó.

-Vaya Terry! Que auto tan bonito! De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó la rubia.

-Pues lo rente Pecas, porque para ir a donde vamos necesitamos auto… pero antes que nada, ven aquí, acaso no me vas a saludar…- le respondió el castaño jalándola de la mano.

-Terry…. Estamos en la calle…-

-Y crees que eso me importa?-

-No…-

\- Claro que no… te importa a ti?-

-Creó que tampoco..- dijo Candy con una pícara sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces ven aquí…- le dijo pegándola a el, lentamente se inclinó para besarla, no de la manera que hubiera querido, fue un beso corto pero no por eso, faltó de pasión.

-Ahora si dama mía, suba al automóvil por favor- dijo galantemente abriéndole la puerta a la enfermera.

-Gracias Terry, cuando quieres puedes ser todo un caballero!- dijo con el propósito de provocar al actor, si algo disfrutaba era ese intercambio verbal que era tan típico en ellos.

-Que quieres decir que cuando quiero?- preguntó el actor arqueando una ceja,- Yo soy siempre un caballero!-

-Jajaja, es que tengo algunos recuerdos tuyos en los cuales eras un poco rudo…-

-Ah!... Con que estamos recordando ese tipo de detalles… entonces mi querida pecosa… yo también tengo algunos recuerdos tuyos en los que no precisamente te comportabas como una dama…por ejemplo colgada de una liana… o brincando de árbol en árbol, si mi memoria no me falla… te hacías llamar algo así como.. "tarzan pecosa" jajajaja!-

-Terry!, yo no me hacia llamar así, tu me pusiste así!-

-Jajaja pues es que ante tal demostración de habilidades acrobáticas… no podría llamarte de otra manera...jajaja!, quieres que sigamos recordando mi tarzan pecosa?-

-Esta bien Terry, tu ganas..-

-Oye Candy y ya no trepas árboles?-

-Terry!...-

-No te lo estoy preguntado para molestarte, es una simple duda que tengo.-

-Ok…si a veces cuando voy al hogar de Pony me gusta trepar el viejo árbol.-

-Me alegra que aún sigas conservando tu viejo hábito de trepar árboles, y dime Candy, vas muy seguido al hogar de Pony?-

\- Tan seguido como puedo, voy casi siempre un fin de semana al mes, me gustaría ir más seguido pero por mis obligaciones en el hospital no me es posible.-

-Ya veo… para ti es como ir de vista a casa, cierto?-

-Si Terry, ver a los niños y a la Srita Pony y a la hermana María me hacen sentir en casa, ahí descanso y me relajó de mi vida cotidiana aquí en la ciudad.-

-Recuerdo que cuando fui a conocer tu colina de Pony, las dos me recibieron de la mejor manera, son personas muy amables y cálidas.-

-Si.. Tienen esa enorme cualidad las dos… Terry… ese día que fuiste al hogar de Pony, yo casi me encuentro contigo…-

-Que?! Como es eso?-

-Si… cuando yo llegue, tu te acababas de ir, la taza de té que te estabas tomando, aún estaba caliente…. Salí corriendo hacia la colina para ver si podía alcanzarte…tus huellas aún estaban marcadas en la nueve, pero tu ya te habías ido en un carruaje ..- dijo Candy cabizbaja con un nudo en su garganta al recordar, -Recuerdo que me quede ahí parada en la colina pensando en que siempre que corría tras de ti, no podía alcanzarte…-

-Como que siempre que corrías tras de mi?-

-Cuando te fuiste del colegio… la hermana Grey me levantó el castigo, apenas me dejaron libre fui a tu cuarto a buscarte para ver si estabas bien y ahí encontré tu nota… me escape del colegio y tome un carruaje para tratar de alcanzarte pero no lo logre, cuando llegue, el barco se estaba yendo, en mi desesperación grite tu nombre pero obviamente no me escuchaste…-

-Si te escuche Candy… pensé que tu voz era producto de mi imaginación ya que en un barco te vi por primera vez… pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras tu…-

-Si era yo…. fui porque no quería que te fueras, no quería quedarme sola, quería que me llevarás contigo…- dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Terry se orilló en una pequeña calle y detuvo el automóvil.

-No llores Candy..- dijo abrazándola,- ahora que me cuentas todo esto, me doy cuenta que definitivamente el destino no nos quería juntos, hubiera deseado que mi barco hubiera tardado más en zarpar o me hubiera quedado más tiempo en tu querido hogar de Pony de haber sabido… después cuando por fin nos encontramos que pensamos que al fin ya nada podría separarnos ya vez lo que pasó… pero ahora el mismo destino que jugó en nuestra contra nos vuelve a unir otra vez y con él en contra o a favor, sólo muerto podrá sepárame de ti, ya no llores por favor mi amor..- tomó entre sus manos la pequeña cara de Candy y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, mejillas, la punta de su nariz y finalmente la beso en los labios.

\- Terry...me haces tan feliz!-

-Y tu a mi pecosa! Ya quita esa carita triste, lista para seguir con nuestro viaje?-

\- Si Terry, lista! Por cierto, veo que estamos saliendo de la ciudad, a donde vamos?-

-Espera y verás no seas impaciente, ya casi llegamos.-

Terry condujo por unos 20 minutos más, se desvío hacia un pequeño caminito y finalmente paro el auto.

-Listo Pecas, llegamos.-

-Pero Terry, aquí no hay nada, es un lugar hermoso, el lago allá, los árboles, pero que hacemos aquí?-

-Espera y verás, puedes ayudarme a sacar las cosas de la cajuela?-

-Si..- Candy abrió la cajuela del automóvil, grande fue su sorpresa al ver en el interior un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y una canasta de picnic llena de pan, queso, algunas golosinas y una botella de vino. -Terry! Estas son cosas para un picnic!- exclamó emocionada.

-Así es, tu y yo estamos aquí de picnic, querías que un día tuviéramos uno, lo recuerdas?-

-Terry te acordaste!- dijo arrojándose a los brazos del actor.

-Claro que me acorde, esta era una de las cosas que deseaba mucho poder hacer contigo.-

-Eres el mejor de los novios!-

-Lo se…-

-Presumido!, anda vamos a acomodar las cosas!-

Ambos se apresuraron a acomodar las cosas para el picnic, cuando terminaron se quedaron por un momento en silencio observando el hermoso paisaje, los árboles, las flores, el lago al fondo y el canto de los pájaros hacían que pareciera un lugar de ensueño.

-El lugar es realmente hermoso Terry, como lo encontraste?-

-Tengo mis secretos…-

-Anda, dime!-

\- Esta bien, uno de los actores de la compañía es originario de aquí, le pregunte que si sabía de algún lugar para un picnic y el me mencionó este lugar.-

-Vaya pues no se equivocó en recomendártelo, el lugar es bellísimo!-

-Ven, siéntate, vamos a comer algo, supongo que no has comido.-

-Supones bien Terry, haber déjame ayudarte a servir-

-No señorita… tu me consentiste ayer preparando té y haciendo ese delicioso pastel para mi, ahora es mi turno de consentiste a ti.-

Candy miraba extasiada a Terry, pensaba en como éste era un hombre de fuerte temperamento, cuando quería podía ser frío, sarcástico y hasta hiriente, pero el Terry que tenía enfrente era la cara opuesta, era tierno, atento, romántico y cariñoso, el era sin duda un enigma aún para ella, pero esas matices tan contradictorias de el carácter de él era parte del encanto por el cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-En que piensas Candy?-

-En que soy muy afortunada en tenerte Terry…- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-El afortunado soy yo Candy.- dijo acercándose a ella y besándole la frente. – te gustó lo que traje para comer?-

-Si! Todo estaba muy rico, gracias!-

-Oye Candy a todo esto, no te he preguntado que ha sido de tu clan-.

-Cual clan?-

-Si, del elegante, la tímida, el inventor vocacional y la gordita.-

-Terry! Ellos tienen su nombre!-

-Jajaja, ok, ok, que ha sido de ellos?-

-Bueno, Annie y Archie se casaron hace años y tienen un hermoso niño de poco más de 4 años, Archie se ha vuelto junto con Albert en un importante miembro de los negocios familiares, estudio economía y Annie lo acompaña casi a todos lados a donde tiene que viajar, si supieras como ha cambiado dejarías de llamarla " la tímida" se ha vuelto una mujer muy valiente y segura de si misma desde que nació Stear, Paty esta trabajando de maestra en Florida y Stear.. el…- pronto el semblante de Candy cambio.

-Que pasa Candy porque pones esa cara?-

-El murió hace casi doce años Terry…-

-Que?, pero cómo?-

\- La última vez que lo vi fue cuando tomé el tren para ir al estreno de la obra a Nueva york, ese día lo note un poco extraño… para cuando regresé ya se había ido a la guerra…al poco tiempo murió en combate.-

-Que pena Candy, en verdad lo siento mucho, el era una buena persona, a diferencia de su hermano, el siempre me cayó bien.-

-Si…Stear era una excelente persona, lo extrañamos mucho..-

-Ahora entiendo porque el hijo del elegante se llama Stear… lo siento Candy, no quise ponerte triste, yo no sabía que el había ido a la guerra.-

-No te preocupes Terry, tu como ibas a saberlo…-

-Mira Candy, se esta nublando, parece que va a llover…-

-Si…que mala suerte! Será mejor que empecemos a recoger, muchas gracias por la sorpresa Terry, lo disfrute mucho!- dijo acercándose a el actor dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-No fue nada Candy, tu te mereces estoy y más, pero…aun no acaba tu sorpresa…-

-No?-

-No…, en el fondo de la canasta olvide sacar algo… podrías buscarlo por mi por favor?-

-Si Terry…- Candy metió la mano al fondo de la canasta donde se topó con un pequeño objeto, cuando sacó su mano se dio cuenta que era una pequeña cajita negra, -Terry…que… que es esto?-

-Pues no lo se pecosa, ábrela…-

Candy con manos temblorosas abrió la cajita, sus ojos se abrieron cual grandes eran al ver el hermoso anillo que había en ella.

-Terry…esto es…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, pero ya que el clima quiere hacerme una mala jugada te lo tendré que preguntar ahorita- Terry le quito a Candy la cajita de las manos, sacó el anillo y se arrodilló frente ella.

-Candy… tu sabes que no soy el hombre más romántico del mundo, le he dado vueltas y vueltas a como preguntarte esto y no he encontrado la manera correcta, sólo me queda decirte que te amo, que desde que te conocí tu has sido la única mujer para mi, que muero de ganas por tenerte cada día a mi lado, que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo primero que vea cada mañana sea tu hermosa carita llena de pecas, quiero que seas mi compañera por el resto de mi vida y que me des la dicha de hacerte feliz, Candy…me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?-

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ahí estaba él, el hombre de sus sueños, el único dueño de su corazón pidiéndole compartir sus vidas, con voz entrecortada y grandes lágrimas en sus ojos respondió; - Si Terry… no hay nada en el mundo que me haga más dichosa que ser tu esposa!-

Con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos también, Terry colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella. -Gracias Candy, muchas gracias…- El actor abrazo fuertemente a la enfermera y se fundieron en un ardiente y apasionado beso, poco a poco pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos -Ven prometida mía, ahora si es hora de irnos..-.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. El estreno.

Después de su inolvidable tarde en el lago, Candy y Terry se dirigían al departamento de la rubia enfermera, durante su trayecto no perdieron tiempo de hablar de algunos planes que tenían juntos, como el hecho de que tan pronto se casaran Candy se iría a vivir a Nueva york con él, que ella podría buscar si lo quería un empleo en algún hospital de la gran manzana y en dónde les gustaría vivir, cuando menos pensaron ya habían llegado a la calle Magnolia.

-Bueno Pecas, ya llegamos…-

-No quiero que te vayas Terry… aún es temprano, no quieres pasar un momento?-

\- Mañana es el estreno pecosa, y tengo que ahora si dormirme temprano, pero vamos, te acompaño un ratito-

Cuando entraron al edificio la felicidad que ambos desbordaban no pasó desapercibida para el Sr Thomas.

-Hola jóvenes, buenas tardes.

-Hola buenas tardes señor Thomas!- respondió la rubia.

-Buenas tardes señor.-respondió el castaño.

-Ustedes dos tuvieron un buen día, cierto?-

-El mejor de todos señor Thomas!- Exclamó Candy mostrándole el hermoso anillo en su dedo.

-Vaya! Es un anillo precioso! Muchas felicidades muchachos!-

-Gracias señor Thomas!- contestó efusivamente ella.

-Gracias Señor.- dijo él con su habitual máscara sin mostrar muchas emociones.

-Bueno jóvenes, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, pero antes, joven…- dijo dirigiéndose a Terry.

-Si?-

-Se va a llevar usted a una excelente mujer, conozco a esta muchacha por casi 12 años y no había yo conocido a una joven tan entusiasta, tan amable, siempre preocupada por los demás, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar si hay tristeza o preocupaciones en su corazón, es usted muy afortunado.-

-Lo se señor, se que ella es la mejor de las mujeres.-

-Señor Thomas… muchas gracias… sabe que yo a usted también lo aprecio mucho, es un gran hombre..- dijo Candy conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Lo se muchacha, bueno nos vemos-

-Adiós señor- dijeron ambos al unisonido.

Ya en el interior del departamento, Candy se puso a preparar un poco de té.

-Candy..-

-Si..-

-Mañana que es el estreno, obviamente tengo reservado el mejor palco para mi prometida…-

\- Pero Terry…-

-Nada de peros pecosa mía, aún no acabo, también no pretenderás que vaya a la gala después del estreno yo sólo verdad?-

-Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.-

-En efecto no me gustan, pero es parte de mis obligaciones como actor principal ir, siempre voy sólo un rato y después me voy.-

-Mmm y va a haber muchas mujeres queriendo acercarse a tan talentoso y guapo actor, o me equivocó?- dijo la rubia con tono de exageración.

-Claro! Como siempre!- respondió el siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso no me agrada mucho, no puedo permitir que mi guapo prometido ande por ahí sólo despertando suspiros, pero….-

-Pero?-

-No tengo que ponerme… bueno tengo un vestido rojo que me regaló Annie hace algo, sólo lo use una vez y creo que puede servir para la ocasión..-

-Candy…- dijo el levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ella, - Por eso no te preocupes, yo te voy a regalar uno para… - en eso la enfermera lo interrumpió.

-No Terry! Tu ya gastaste mucho en este anillo, crees que no me doy cuenta que es una pieza muy valiosa y que debió de costarte mucho dinero? No puedo permitir que gastes más en mí, ese vestido que te digo es hermoso y en caso que no me convenciera, yo puedo comprarme uno.-

-Candy, creo que hay que poner en claro una cosa, tu y yo ahora estamos comprometidos, vamos a compartir una vida juntos, todo lo que yo hago es para los dos, todo lo que tengo es de los dos, el fruto de mi trabajo es para los dos, tengo años ahorrando dinero Candy, desde que te invité a Nueva york aquella vez yo ya había ahorrado una buena cantidad, el motivo ya lo sabes, desde que nos separamos igual he seguido ahorrando, tu sabes que no me gustan los lujos ni las excentricidades, recuerdas el pequeño apartamiento que conociste?-

-Si…-

-Yo aún vivo ahí.-

-Pero ese departamento es muy pequeño Terry!, yo pensaban que como vivías con..- Candy se calló de golpe, no sabía si hacía bien en nombrar a aquella que los había separado.-

-Porque vivía con Susana?- dijo el a propósito invitando a Candy a terminar la oración.

-Si…-

-Haber, creo que aún hay mucho que hablar entre nosotros pecosa… yo no vivía exactamente con ella, yo les rentaba un departamento a ella y a su madre y si… tenía un cuarto para mi ahí, no me quedaba siempre, sólo cuando ella estaba delicada de salud o deprimida.-

-Ósea que efectivamente compartían una casa en ocasiones…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Porque pones esa carita?... Oh ya veo…crees que ella y yo… dormimos juntos?-

Candy apretó los puños sobre el delantal que llevaba puesto, el sólo echo de imaginar a Terry compartiendo la misma cama de Susana la enfermaba.

-Terry… eso no me importa…-

-Efectivamente no tendría importancia porque si quieres saberlo yo nunca la toqué, cuando estaba enferma llegue a cuidarla toda la noche pero yo dormía en un sillón, jamás compartimos la cama.-

-En verdad?... Es que no se.. me cuesta creerlo, Terry yo se que ya no somos unos adolescentes, tu eres un hombre y tienes necesidades…, no soy una tonta….y compartías muchas cosas con ella y ella era una chica muy hermosa…-

-Ven..- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al sofá, -Siéntate aquí conmigo, Candy… si te estoy diciendo que jamás la toque es porque así fue, si te dijera lo contrario, te molestaría?-

-Pues… no…- sabia que estaba mintiendo, un color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, no de pena, era una mezcla de enojo y celos que se formo en su pecho, sabía que era tonto sentirse de esa manera, que Susana fue la prometida de Terry, además, ella estaba muerta.

-Pecosa…- El actor la tomó de las manos, -Mírame a los ojos…- Candy obedeció a el requerimiento de él- Te estoy diciendo la verdad… te voy a contar algo…. desde siempre tu sabes que jamás he estado de acuerdo en la forma de actuar y de pensar de mi padre, durante mucho tiempo yo lo juzgué por las amantes que tenía estando casado con la duquesa, llegue a escuchar muchas discusiones entre ellos por eso, mi padre escasamente compartía la recámara con ella, nunca comprendí bien porque lo hacia, hasta que me vi con Susana…-

-Que me estas diciendo Terry! Que tu tenías…-

-No, aún no término…entendí que mi padre jamás ha podido ser feliz con ella porque de cierta manera la culpa por haber tenido que separarse de mi madre a quien siempre ha amado, yo pensaba que la odiaba, pero también después entendí que él se expresaba mal de ella para convencerse a si mismo de que era una mala mujer y así tratar de olvidarle, obviamente nunca lo consiguió, creo que ese ha sido el motivo por el cual también ha sido un mal padre conmigo, yo soy el hijo de esa mujer, nos parecemos físicamente y en lo que nos apasiona, pero volviendo a lo de la duquesa; el matrimonio entre ellos fue arreglado y él en su idea de lo que tenía que hacer por el ducado aceptó, siempre lo ha perseguido el fantasma de mi madre provocando su rechazó a la duquesa, en mi caso, yo culpaba a Susana de haberme separado de ti…. Irónicamente hice lo mismo que mi padre, me separé de la mujer que amaba obligado en éste caso por circunstancias muy distintas, estúpidamente pensando que era lo correcto, aunque llegué a estimarla y tomarle cariño como te dije, nunca fui capaz de cruzar esa barrera con ella…y no me mires con esos ojos Candy… mientras estuve formalmente comprometido con ella jamás la engañé, no te voy a mentir tampoco, tuve una muy mala racha en la no sabía que hacer con mi vida e iba de estupidez en estupidez en ese tiempo me fui del lado de Susana y si… me metí con otras mujeres, un santo y un ejemplo a seguir jamás he sido, pero te juró que cuando regrese al buen camino y a ella nunca la engañé , sabes porque nunca lo hice?, porque en primera no me gusta el engaño y en segunda al engañarla sentía que también te defraudaba a ti….-

Candy sintió una punzada en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta, sabía perfectamente bien a que etapa de su vida se refería Terry, sin pensarlo abrió la boca.

-Si Terry, lo se… se que estuviste muy mal y que ese no eras tu…-

-Como puedes tu saber eso?- dijo expectante.

-Bueno…no se.. lo imagino..-

-Pecosa, eres muy mala mentirosa lo sabias?, lo viste en los periódicos o porque lo dices con tanta certeza? Quiero la verdad, yo estoy siendo sincero contigo-

\- Es que… yo te vi Terry…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar la escena.

-Me viste?!- dijo Terry sobresaltado, - como que me viste, en dónde?-

-En Rockstown…-

-Tu estabas ahí?- preguntó levantándose del sillón, - que hacías tu ahí?-

-Yo estaba buscando a Albert, el se había ido del departamento, yo en ese entonces no sabía que el había recuperado la memoria ni sabía su verdadera identidad, un día recibí un regalo de él, ahí venía el lugar de donde lo envió… Rockstown, cuando fui a buscarlo... llegué donde había una carpa y vi tu nombre, no podía creer que fueras realmente tu quién estaba actuando ahí, así que entre y…. te vi…-

Terry palideció de golpe, el hecho de que Candy lo hubiera visto en ese estado lo hacia sentir una profunda vergüenza consigo mismo, sus ojos dejaron de verla a ella para concentrarse en un punto fijo mirando hacia la nada.

Candy se levantó también del sillón y caminó hacia el.

-Terry estas bien?-

\- Pensé que habías sido una alucinación producto de mi embriaguez…. La forma en la que me mirabas…. Con tanta lástima, desaprobación, decepción, no te merezco….- Los hermosos ojos azul océano comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

-No Terry! No era lástima ni desaprobación y mucho menos decepción, era dolor… me dolía en el alma verte así.. en ese momento no supe como reaccionar, como ayudarte, después cuando vi que te transformaste en el de antes y tu actuación dio un giro, supe que ibas a estar bien… pensé en acercarme a ti pero no sabía si era correcto o si con mi presencia sólo iba a empeorar las cosas…así que me fui, perdóname Terry debí de haber ido por ti y sacarte de ahí!- Dijo la rubia ya entre sollozos.

-Perdonarte? No Candy… lo único que puedo decirte por eso es gracias… gracias por no haberte acercado a mi en ese estado, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, de la humillación, supongo que pensaste que era un borracho sin remedio en ese estado tan lamentable …-

-Claro que no Terry! Yo tuve la fortuna de contar con grandes amigos que me ayudaron a sobrellevar la tristeza por la que estaba pasando, pero tu estabas sólo.. Aunque contaras con el apoyo de tu madre, tu no eres de las personas que aceptan ayuda, te admiró Terry, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte tu sólo y convertirte en el gran hombre que eres ahora, si yo hubiera estado sola como tú, no se que hubiera sido de mi… estoy muy orgullosa de ti…-

-De verdad Candy? Puedes estar orgullosa de mí?-

-De verdad Terry!- le dijo la rubia acariciando tiernamente el rostro del actor.

Terry sintió un enorme impulso de besarla, sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban fundidos en un ardiente y desesperado beso producto de las emociones que estaban a flor de piel, lentamente fueron avanzando hacia el sofá hasta quedar sentados frente a frente, los besos y caricias eran cada vez más intensos y osados, las manos de él recorrían la espalda de Candy, su cintura, y sus caderas, las de ella se paseaban por la nuca entre los cabellos castaños, bajaban por el cuello y terminaban en el pecho volviendo loco al actor, éste dominado por su instinto fue sometiendo a la rubia hasta tenerla recostada en el sillón, besaba desesperadamente la boca, el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello de ésta, sus manos bajaban por el torso hasta llegar a sus piernas, poco a poco fue levantando la falda acariciando la pierna hasta llegar al muslo, la enfermera temblaba con cara roce, con cada caricia de él, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su mente estaba nublada por el deseo que crecía en ella, la nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando lejos de hacerla querer detenerse la hacían querer más y más, con manos temblorosas privó al hombre de su saco para después acariciar su amplio pecho apenas cubierto por una camisa, al aventar el saco golpeó un pequeño florero que tenía en la mesita de al lado del sofá, éste cayó al suelo y se quebró sacándolos de su transe .

-Candy….tenemos que parar antes de que ya no pueda detenerme…- dijo Terry agitado con voz entrecortada, sin muchas ganas se reincorporó ayudando a la rubia a sentarse.

-Hay no, que vergüenza!- dijo Candy con la cara incendiada, -si no tiro el florero…tu y yo….que vas a pensar de mi Terry!-

-Porque vergüenza pecosa? Si es lo más natural del mundo, además, que qué voy a pensar de ti?, pues que tu me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti…- le dijo a su prometida tomándola del rostro para obligarla a mirarlo directo a los seductores ojos color océano.

-Lo se Terry, es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mi y….-

-Candy, no te preocupes, yo lo se, quien inició todo fui yo, no supe controlarme y afortunadamente tuviste puntería con el florero, si no, no se que habría pasado y aunque no hay nada que deseé más que hacerte mi mujer en todos los aspectos, se que debo controlarme y esperar hasta que nos casemos, cosa que, tendrá que ser pronto porque tu sabes que no soy bueno siguiendo reglas…- le dijo con picardía.

-No tienes remedio, cierto?- le dijo la rubia regalándole la más dulce de las sonrisas y rodeándolo con sus brazos, - Te amo tanto Terry…-

\- Y yo a ti Candy… Gracias por comprenderme y no juzgar mis acciones del pasado, me avergüenza tanto que me hayas visto así…-

-Shh…- puso ella su pequeña mano en los labios de él, -Ya no pienses en eso, hace mucho tiempo tenía un compañero en el colegio, era un mocoso atrevido, pretencioso y grosero, pero un día me dijo algo que es muy cierto, me dijo que no había que vivir mirando el pasado que había que mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante…-

\- Vaya pues ese compañero tuyo era muy sabio, pero no me parece justo como lo describiste-

-No?-

-No, te faltó decir que era encantador, guapo, simpático y buen estudiante!-

-Jajaja, si claro….. sobre todo simpático y buen estudiante, no?-

-Bueno, tal vez eso no tanto, pero entonces admites todo lo demás?-

-Lo dicho…. No tienes remedio!-

-Jajaja!... Candy, es mejor que me vaya, ya es algo tarde.-

-Si Terry, tienes razón, además debes de descansar muy bien para mañana.-

-Así es, pero antes de irme deja voy al auto por algo, espérame un momento.- dijo saliendo apresuradamente del departamento, al poco rato regresó con una caja.

-Que es eso?- preguntó con gran curiosidad Candy.

-Esto pecosa es… tu vestido para mañana.-

-Pero Terry!, cuando lo compraste?-

-Hoy en la mañana, espero y no te enojes porque me tomé el atrevimiento de comprártelo, creo que tengo buen ojo y le atiné a tu talla, espero así sea, sólo hazme un favor.-

-Que favor?-

-No lo abras aún, deja que me vaya y ya lo ves y te lo mides, si?-

-Esta bien Terry, muchas gracias!-

-Si no te gusta no estas obligada a usarlo, mañana no podré venir a buscarte, pero mandare un auto a las 8 por ti.-

-Estoy segura que me encantara el vestido! y muy bien a las 8 estaré lista, gracias.-

-Ahora si me voy, adiós mi amada pecosa.- Dijo rodeándola de la cintura y besando su frente.

-Adiós mi amado Otelo descansa mucho, nos vemos mañana-

Candy se asomó por la ventana hasta ver a Terry subirse al auto, le mando un beso y se espero ahí hasta que vio el vehículo desaparecer, tomó la caja y la abrió, sacó su vestido y se quedo boquiabierta, era el vestido más bello que había visto; negro con un escote en V discreto al frente pero uno no tan discreto por atrás que dejaba la espalda descubierta, se veía que era entallado desde el torso hasta donde terminan las caderas y caía hasta los pies tipo sirena, junto con el vestido venía un hermoso chal color gris acero que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido negro además de un juego de aretes y collar de oro blanco terminando el atuendo, al final venía también una nota;

" _Hola mi amada pecosa, ya se lo que estas pensando… que es demasiado todo lo que viene en esta caja, pero déjame decirte que tu te mereces esto y más, no estoy muy seguro como se le verá todo esto a una mona pecosa, pero tratándose de ti he de suponer que serás una monita pecosa muy hermosa, quiero que quede claro que si no te sientes cómoda con el vestido no quiero que lo uses, con lo que sea estoy seguro que serás la más bella de todo el teatro, nos vemos mañana…Te amo._

 _P.D : La actuación de mañana es para ti."_

 _-" Mona pecosa!"_ Ese Terry me las va a pagar mañana!...Hay Terry..- dijo suspirando, -Eres tan detallista y dulce cuando quieres, aunque… eso de mona pecosa… no dejas de ser tú, y además eres tan…. apasionado…- otro suspiro,- en que momento deje que las cosas llegaran hasta donde llegaron?... Si no se me cae ese florero…. La Srita Pony y la hermana María me lo reprocharían… pero para ser sincera no me arrepiento y me temo que… deseo que vuelva a pasar… será que ninguno de los dos estamos hechos para seguir reglas.

El día del estreno había llegado, Terry y todos los actores de la compañía estaban en el teatro desde las 8 de la mañana, el actor repasaba sus líneas una y otra vez, algo poco usual ya que cuando sentía que tenía dominado un personaje no era de los que se angustiarán o ensayaran el día del estreno a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros que eran un manojo de nervios, a él se acerco una actriz que con el tiempo se convirtió en una amiga, ambos tenían en común ese carácter difícil que volvía locos a los reporteros.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, el famoso Terruce Graham repasando el libreto, algo raro ya que pensé que dominabas el personaje a la perfección.-

-Hola Karen, veo que estás aburrida he, en vez de venir a molestar deberías de ponerte a ensayar tu Desdémona.-

-Tu siempre tan amable Terruce! No vengo a molestarte, sólo venía a saludar y ver si querías repasar unas líneas, sabes que siempre que estrenamos en algún lugar me dan un poco de nervios, a diferencia tuya no estoy hecha de piedra.-

-Mmmm ok, para que veas que hoy estoy de muy buen humor, te ayudaré.-

-Oh si… no ha sido sólo hoy, llevas días de muy buen humor, para ser exactos desde que llegamos a Chicago, se puede saber a qué se debe?-

-Digamos que el clima de Chicago me sentó bien-.

-Si, me imagino, y… el clima de Chicago es rubio y pecoso, cierto?-

-Jajaja y tu como lo sabes?-

-Se te olvida que yo conozco a la señorita pecosa y obviamente se que vive aquí, en mi opinión te tardaste mucho en venir por ella.-

-Si, lo se, varias personas ya me lo han hecho saber-

-Pues si, de haber sabido que ibas a cambiar tanto tu endemoniado humor con ella, desde que murió tu simpatiquísima prometida Susana yo misma habría venido por ella.-

-Karen, ya deja a la pobre de Susana en paz.-

-Pobre? Pobre porque? Si de pobre no tenía nada… sabes lo que pienso de ella, así que mejor me ahorraré mis palabras.-

\- Mejor vamos a empezar con tus líneas antes de que me arrepienta de ensayar contigo…-

En la mansión Ardley el matrimonio Cornwell y el líder de la familia disfrutaban del desayuno.

-Que van a hacer hoy por la noche?- preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, porqué lo preguntas Albert?- respondió el castaño.

-Es que hoy es el estreno de la obra de Terry y me dio entradas, quedé con él de ir, pero no quisiera ir sólo, que dicen, van?-

-Hay sí! Vamos Archie!- exclamo la pelinegra.

-Mmm no se, no me gusta mucho el teatro..- dijo de mala gana el esposo.

-Pensé que si te gustaba Archie, recuerdo que Stear y tu iban con frecuencia.- respondió Albert.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora no me gusta mucho.-

-Lo que pasa..- interrumpió Annie- Es que Archie no ha superado esa rivalidad absurda con Terry y no está de acuerdo en que él éste con Candy otra vez, eso es lo que pasa Albert!-

-Annie callate!-

-Es verdad eso Archie?- preguntó Albert.

-No…. O bueno la cuestión es que Terry y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, además él hizo sufrir mucho a Candy, entonces obviamente no es alguien que sea de mi total agrado.-

\- Si él no quiere ir, yo si voy contigo Albert, además supongo que Candy irá también.-

-Supones bien Annie, es lógico que vaya a ver a su prometido..-

-Prometido!?- Exclamó la pareja al unisonido.

-Creo que ya cometí una indiscreción, eso no me correspondía a mí decírselos, pero como ya lo hice, le comento que Terry vino a pedirme la mano de Candy y estoy seguro que ella aceptó, así que si me permites un consejo Archie, será mejor que limes tus asperezas con Terry ya que será parte de esta familia.-

-Haya que emoción! Por fin!- grito emocionada Annie.

-Pues bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, creó que no tengo otro remedio, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por Candy…- dijo Archie de mala gana.

-Entonces no se diga más, yo pasaré por ustedes dos para irnos al teatro- Dijo finalmente el rubio.

En el hospital el día transcurría muy lento para Candy, deseaban que el tiempo volara para reunirse de nuevo con Terry, miraba y miraba el hermoso anillo que estaba en su dedo.

-Candice White Ardley!- La sacó de sus pensamientos una amiga, - Que es eso que brilla en tu dedo!?-

-Natalie! Hola! Esto es…mi anillo de compromiso!- le respondió la enfermera emocionada.

-Hay Candy que alegría! Me alegro mucho por ti!- exclamo la otra enfermera abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias Natalie!-

-Que anillo más hermoso Candy!, se ve que esta enamoradísimo de ti!-

-Si es muy bello… aunque uno más sencillo también hubiera estado bien.-

-Candy tu siempre tan sencilla, deja que tu hombre te consienta!, hoy se estrena su obra, evidentemente vas a ir, cierto?-

-Si.-

-Esos eventos son muy elegantes, ya tienes que ponerte?-

-Si… Terry me regalo un vestido, es muy bonito, el más bonito que haya visto, aunque algo atrevido.-

-Jajaja claro Candy, es tu prometido, si lo que quiere es lucirte, no te iba a regalar uno sencillo.-

-Lucirme dices?-

-Si… el es el actor principal y tu vas a ir de su brazo, obviamente quiere que la gente vea lo hermosa que es su prometida.-

-No lo había pensado de esa manera, tienes razón, entonces debo esmerarme en mi arreglo.-

-No creó que necesites esmerarte mucho Candy, tu eres muy bonita así como te vistes de sencilla todos los días, pero con un vestido así y semejante hombre al lado, vas a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres!-

-Que cosas dices Natalie jajaja-

-Espera y verás…-

La hora de salida llegó, eran las 5 en punto y Candy tenía 3 horas para estar lista, hizo unos pocos quehaceres domésticos que tenía pendientes y se dio una relajante ducha, la realidad era que estaba un tanto nerviosa, escogió la ropa interior apropiada para el vestido y se dispuso a ponérselo, el vestido le calzaba a la perfección, parecía que lo habían mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, no quiso verse de inmediato al espejo, no estaba segura de como arreglar su cabello, pensó que dado el escote trasero del vestido, no podría llevar el cabello suelto y tapar el escote, _"eso decepcionaría a Terry.."_ pensó, terminó por hacerse un elegante recogido que dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta, volteo a ver su cajita de maquillaje, siempre usaba sólo poco de rímel, un tenue rubor y algún labial rosa pálido, pero ese tipo de maquillaje nada tenía que ver con el vestido que llevaba puesto, _"Muy bien Candice, ya estamos en esto, así que es hora de arriesgarse "_ sacó un labial rojo que Annie le había regalado ya hace algo, pintó sus labios, se puso poco rubor, dibujo una línea delgada con el delineador en sus párpados y finalmente aplicó rímel, se puso el juego de collar y aretes que Terry le regaló, caminó hacia el espejo y apenas si podía reconocer el reflejo de éste, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, se veía como toda una mujer, por primera vez a pesar que ya mucha gente se lo había dicho, se sintió realmente bonita, unos toquidos sonaron en su puerta.

-Candy afuera hay un auto que viene por ti…..pero muchacha, mírate nadamas!-

-Que pasa señor Thomas?, me veo mal?-

-Pero que dices? Si te vez hermosa! Nunca te había visto así.-

-Muchas gracias! La verdad estaba un poco preocupada, pero confiaré en sus palabras.-

-Confía Candy, creo que tu prometido va a necesitar una silla para no caerse cuando te vea, vamos te acompaño fuera.-

El público empezaba a llenar el teatro, poco a poco iban llegando miembros de las familias importantes de Chicago y los Ardley no se hicieron esperar, de un automóvil descendieron el matrimonio Cornwell y William Albert Ardley, avanzaron hasta el vestíbulo y para su desgracia se toparon con otros miembros de la familia.

-Tío William, Archie, Annie! No sabía que iban a venir….-

-Hola Eliza, con quien vienes?- preguntó el rubio.

-Vengo con mamá, ella ya fue a sentarse, y estoy esperando a una amiga que nos acompañará…. Sólo vienen ustedes tres?- dijo la pelirroja volteando a los alrededores.

-Si Eliza, sólo vinimos nosotros tres- le respondió la pelinegra.

-Oh, vaya… pensé que Candy vendría con ustedes… pero bueno, que tendría que hacer Candy aquí? Ella y Terry hace mucho que ya no son nada.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Si Eliza, tienes razón ellos hace mucho no son nada…- le respondió Annie en el mismo tono. – Ven Archie, vamos a sentarnos de una vez-

\- En donde están sentados?- preguntó Eliza.

-Mmm haber deja veo… ah si, estamos en uno de los palcos de por allá- dijo la cabeza de los Ardley apuntando hacia los palcos principales.

-Que? Porque están ustedes en esos lugares? Cuando yo vine a comprar las entradas me dijeron que estaban todos reservados, vinieron a reservar y no me lo dijeron?- preguntó molesta.

-No, claro que no, Terry nos regalo las entradas-.

-Y porque a mi no me regalo unas también!?-

-No lo se Eliza, tal vez tu le comentaste que ya tenías unas y por eso no te dio otras, voy a alcanzar a Archie y a Annie, saludarme mucho a Sara por favor.-

-Malditos! Que les aproveche su estúpido palco… la huérfana de Candy no vino! Jajajaja, más tarde en la gala Terry no se me va a escapar…-

Dentro del palco Albert y los demás se preguntaban en donde estaría Candy.

-Donde estará Candy?-

-De seguro Terry le reservó otro palco especialmente para ella, no te preocupes Annie te aseguro que más tarde la veremos.-

-Pues que egoísta es ese aristócrata, si invitó a Albert no veo porque tener a Candy sola…-

-Archie… Siguen con esa actitud y te juró que voy a enojarme contigo, pensé que después de lo que hablamos en casa y después hoy con Albert ibas a dejar se comportarte así.- dijo la morena desafiando a su marido.

-No te confundas Annie, te prometí que no iba a meterme en las decisiones de Candy, si quiere compartir su vida con él yo lo respeto, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso la impresión que tengo de él vaya a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.-

-Bueno chicos no se pelen por eso, Archie estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad a Terry te va a simpatizar, no es tan difícil ni tan malo como aparenta, además lo más importante es que él hace a Candy feliz.-

-Eso es lo que yo le he dicho Albert… pero hazlo entender…-

-Ok, esta bien, voy a tratar de darle una oportunidad…-

En las afueras del teatro de un auto descendía una hermosa rubia en un vestido negro que empezaba a acaparar miradas.

-Venga conmigo señorita Ardley.- le indicó el chofer.

Atravesaron rápidamente el vestíbulo para dirigirse a el área de los palcos, el hombre la llevó hasta uno de ellos, era sin duda el mejor de todos, se podía apreciar a la perfección cada ángulo del escenario.

-Se le ofrece algo señorita Ardley?-

-No señor, esta bien todo, muchas gracias.-

-Ok entonces me retiro, cuando acabe la obra vendré por usted para llevarla con el joven Terruce, con permiso.-

Candy estaba sumamente emocionada, no era la primera vez que vería a Terry actuar, pero ahora no era el mismo jovencito aspirante a estrella, era ahora toda una celebridad consolidada, después de la tercera llamada el telón por fin se levantó. El primer acto se fue rápidamente, el segundo iba a comenzar y con el la aparición en escena de el Moro de Venecia.

 _Yago:  
"Maté más de uno en el guerrero oficio, y sin embargo, por pecado grave tengo el matar con fin premeditado. Maldad me falta, a veces con perjuicio de mi interés. Estuve ocho o diez veces a punto de pinchade en las costillas."_

 _Otelo:  
"Más vale así."_

 _Yago:  
"Es que chilló tan alto, usó tan vil lenguaje y ofensivo contra su Merced, que con la poca piedad que Dios me ha dado, apenas pude mi enojo contener. Dígame, empero, ¿están casados ya? Yo le aseguro que el senador es hombre muy bienquisto, y poderosa voz tiene en su ayuda, aun más que el mismo Dux. querrá el divorcio; o por lo menos para molestarlo apurará la ley por cuantos medios estén en su poder."_

 _Otelo:  
"Pues que la apure. Acallarán sus quejas los servicios que he prestado al Senado. A nadie dije (y lo he de promulgar en cuanto sepa que sea honrosa la alabanza propia) que derivo mi ser y mi existencia de hombres de regia estirpe; mi destino es acreedor a una tan alta suerte como esta que hoy alcanzo. Créeme, Yago, si a la gentil Desdémona no amara, mi libre condición independiente por esta sujeción no trocaría por todo el oro que la mar esconde. Pero mira: ¿qué luces son aquéllas?"_

La emoción de Candy no cabía en su pecho, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, la actuación de Terry era tan perfecta, su presencia en el escenario tan poderosa, su profunda voz llenaba cada esquina del teatro, más orgullosa del hombre que iba a ser su esposo no podía estar, recordaba a un muy joven Terry sentado junto a ella en los verdes paisajes de Escocia leyéndole piezas de teatro, recordaba la pasión y la entrega que ponía en cada párrafo que leía, sabía desde ese entonces que el teatro era sin duda la pasión de Terry, lo llevaba en la sangre, pero el hombre que actuaba frente a sus ojos sobrepasaba por completo todas sus expectativas, Terry no era un buen actor, era un excelente actor, una obra de Shakespeare hecha persona.

Para cuando la obra término la ovación del público no se hizo esperar, sobretodo la ovación al actor principal, como lo prometió, el empleado de Terry fue a buscar a Candy para llevarla hacia los camerinos.

-Adelante señorita, el joven no debe de tardar, con su permiso.-

-Muchas gracias señor!-

-Terry? En donde estas?-

\- Ya salgo Pecas, estoy terminando de cambiarme- contesto el actor desde un pequeño cuarto dentro del camerino, - dime, te gusto la obra?-

\- Que si me gusto?, me encanto! Muchas felicidades Terry! Estuviste increíble, eres un excelente actor!-

-Gracias, pero deja de alagarme tanto o me lo tendré que creer…- Terry se detuvo en seco apenas abrió la puerta, -Candy…. Luces bellísima!-

Candy también se quedó estática al ver a Terry salir con un traje color gris oscuro que lo hacia ver sumamente guapo y varonil.

-Terry… tu también te ves muy bien!-

-No tan bien como tu pecosa, eso te lo aseguro, pareces salida de un sueño Candy, cuando vi el vestido sabia que se te iba a ver hermoso, pero no tanto…- se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, - te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa ….- le dijo seductoramente al oído y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello que erizaban la piel de la rubia.

\- Que…que éstas haciendo Terry…- dijo tartamudeando ante el nerviosismo producto de las caricias de su ahora prometido.

-Que parece que estoy haciendo?- dijo sin dejar de besarla.

-No se pe…pero será mejor irnos…- respondió ya apenas articulando palabra.

-Porque? No te gustan mis besos?-

-Ese es el….el problema… que me gustan….mucho… pero será mejor…irnos..-

-Esta bien, tienes razón… si sigo unos minutos más aquí contigo… creó que no iremos a ninguna parte…- dijo pícaramente provocando que el sonrojo de la enfermera fuera aún mayor.

-Ven Candy, no vamos a salir por la puerta principal porque hay muchos periodistas y no quiero que empiecen a fastidiarnos con preguntas desde ahorita- Terry condujo a Candy por un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta del lado trasero del teatro, el empleado de Terry que había llevado a Candy estaba esperándolos.

\- Los reporteros que esperaban por ti en la puerta principal se van a decepcionar de que no salgas Terry.-

-Jajaja, no te creas que tanto, ya me conocen…. Candy hay algo a lo que debes de estar preparada antes de que lleguemos al salón.-

-De que cosa?-

\- El lado negativo de ser un actor es que es difícil mantener al margen tu vida privada, ahorita te van a ver conmigo y empezaran a cuestionarnos, cuando diga que eres mi prometida, porque no quisiera mentir al menos que tu no te sientas cómoda con lo que voy a explicarte, van a comenzar a perseguirte, lo más seguro es que investiguen quien eres, que haces, en fin, un fastidio, probablemente incluso puedan llegar a presentarse en el hospital por querer hablar contigo y sacar una de sus notas, eso supongo que te traerá problemas en tu trabajo…-

-No había pensado en eso…-

\- Entonces pecosa… que hacemos? Suelto la bomba o quieres que diga otra cosa?-

-Bueno… no se, tal vez si tenga problemas en el hospital si se presentan, pero… no quiero mentir tampoco… así que... que pase lo que tenga que pasar y que todo el mundo sepa!-

-Muy bien pecosa, entonces así será.-

Dentro del salón ya se encontraba un gran número de actores y personas importantes, Albert y los Cornwell habían ido con la esperanza de saludar a Candy y felicitar a Terry, otra Ardley más estaba ahí, Eliza había ido en compañía de una amiga después de haberse despedido de Sara Leagan a la salida del teatro.

-En donde esta tu amigo Terry Eliza?- preguntó la amiga de la pelirroja.

-No ha de tardar en llegar Katie, ahorita te lo presento, pero te advierto que seré yo quien baile más adelante con el!-

-Que suerte tienes de conocer a ese hombre Eliza! Es tan atractivo y talentoso!-

-Lo se… mira parece que hay viene alguien importante, los periodistas van corriendo a la entrada, ah de ser él… ven, vamos!-

Los periodistas estaban vueltos locos, ante la llegada de el talentoso Terruce Graham, todos se volteaban a ver desconcertados preguntándose quien era la despampanante rubia que venía de su brazo.

-Eliza… mira, viene con una mujer, muy bonita y distinguida por cierto..-

-Que! No, no, no! Esto no esta pasando! Que hace esa huérfana aquí al lado de él! Maldita! Me las vas a pagar Candy, eso lo juro!- Se quedó vociferando Eliza verde de el coraje y los celos ante lo que estaba presenciando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo. 10 El baile.

La noche había caído desde hace algunas horas en la ciudad de Chicago, la famosa compañía Stanford de Nueva york había presentado el estreno en dicha ciudad de una de las principales creaciones de Shakespeare; Otelo, excelentes críticas se escuchaban de quienes habían asistido a disfrutar la puesta en escena, como era costumbre después de la primera presentación se acostumbraba hacer una gala para actores, periodistas y las familias importantes de las ciudades a las que llegaban, Terruce Graham era siempre la atracción principal tanto para los periodistas que no perdían en tiempo en tratar de acercarse a la joven estrella y conseguir una entrevista o algún detalle para sacar una nota, como de las jóvenes mujeres que no perdían la esperanza de que alguna pudiera llamar su atención, siempre periodista y mujeres salían decepcionados de estas fiestas; periodistas no lograban conseguir nada y mucho menos las mujeres, esta vez era diferente, los primeros iban a tener todo lo que siempre han querido; material para sus periódicos y las segundas una fuerte desilusión.

El actor y su rubia acompañante trataban de abrirse paso entre el tumulto de personas.

-Señor Graham, quien es esta joven que lo acompaña, es su nueva conquista?- lo cuestionaban algunos.

-Señorita, cual es su nombre?, que es usted del señor Graham?, de donde lo conoce?- bombardeaban otros con preguntas a Candy.

Terry harto de no poder ni siquiera poder dar un paso, se freno de golpe .

-Haber señores, quiero que me escuchen bien- dijo con su tono firme y decidido acaparando la atención de quienes los rodeaban. – El día de hoy vengo a disfrutar de el baile, no voy a dar ninguna entrevista en este momento, lo único que puedo decirles es que esta dama que viene conmigo es mi prometida.- todos se volteaban a ver sorprendidos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Candy empezó a sentirse bastante nerviosa y ansiosa, jamás había estado en una situación así, Terry apretó fuertemente su mano para hacerla sentir segura -antes de que empiecen con preguntas- habló nuevamente el actor, - les digo que hoy no responderé a ninguna lo que quieran saber se los diré con gusto el día de mañana al terminar la función, con permiso.- trató de avanzar pero si algo eran los periodistas ese algo era ser bastante tercos e insistentes.

-Pero señor Graham! Nos esta diciendo que esta hermosa mujer es su prometida y no quiere hablar?, díganos al menos el nombre de la dama-.

-Señores…creo que no fui lo bastante claro, no me estoy negando a hablar, mañana tendrán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero si insisten en mermar la noche de mi prometida y la mía, no tendrán respuesta ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, así que ustedes saben, con permiso!- dijo con su natural seguridad y arrogancia haciendo esta vez que todos los periodistas les abrieran paso a él y a Candy.

-Terry, fuiste un poco rudo no crees?-

-Tal vez, pero estas de testigo que al principio trate de ser amable, pero con ellos simplemente no se puede, creen que uno esta obligado a contarles con detalle lo que sucede en nuestras vidas-

-Por cierto… gracias por protegerme.-

El actor detuvo su andar y volteo de frente a su prometida.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, así será siempre mi amor, yo te voy a proteger de lo que sea…- diciendo esto besó la frente de la rubia.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la figura femenina encolerizada que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos y que había escuchado el intercambio de palabras que el castaño sostuvo con los periodistas.

-Eliza….Eliza? Estas bien?-

-Claro que no estoy bien! Escuchaste lo que dijo!? Se va a casar con esa!-

\- Bueno, hay que saber perder Eliza, hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto, esa mujer se ve muy elegante, tal vez es actriz o algo…-

-Actriz? Esa? Jajajajaja!- la pelirroja empezó a reír de manera descontrolada ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-Pues…si puede ser, porque no? Que es lo que te pasa?-

-Esa mujer que vez colgada de su brazo y que dices es elegante y distinguida, no es más que una maldita huérfana trepadora! Esa desgraciada es nada más y nada menos que Candy!-

-Que? Ella es la tal Candy?-

-Si esa es Candy!-

-No lo puedo creer Eliza, pero… no es como me la describiste, tu dijiste que era una tipa sin chiste, sin educación…. Y la verdad aparenta todo lo contrario…-

-No te dejes engañar por lo que vez Katie, si se ve así es sólo por ese vestido tan fino que lleva puesto y por como esta arreglada, quitarle todo y tendrás lo que te dije, una huérfana sin chiste.-

-Pero no entiendo que hace ella con él, no dijiste que ellos tenían años de no verse?-

-Así es, Terry tuvo el buen gusto de mandarla al diablo por Susana Marlowe… quién sabe de que sucios trucos se valió para metérsele por los ojos otra vez!-

-Tal vez aún sentía algo por ella, es decir…. se van a casar…-

-No lo creo, algo tuvo que hacer esa maldita… no te conté la vez que la expulsaron del colegio en Londres porque la muy descarada lo citó en la noche en los establos?-

-Que?!-

-Así como lo oyes Katie, pero las monjas los descubrieron, a ella obviamente la expulsaron, pero al final fue Terry quien se fue para salvarle el pellejo… quien sabe como lo convenció.-

-Hay no! Que horror de mujer Eliza! No puedes permitir que semejante hombre acabe con una mujer como esa.-

-Y no lo voy a permitir Katie… algo se me va a ocurrir, ya lo verás…-

-Candy!, Candy!- se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz familiar para la enfermera.

-Mira Terry! Allá están Annie, Albert y Archie! Ven vamos.-

-Genial, lo que me faltaba…verle la cara al elegante…- murmuro el actor.

-No seas malo Terry, Archie no te ha hecho nada, además si están aquí es porque vinieron a ver tu obra, anda vamos.- Sin muchas ganas el actor siguió a la enfermera.

La rubia a pasos presurosos llegó junto con su compañero casi a rastras a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Candy! Que hermosa te vez!- Exclamó Annie.

-Si Candy, te vez muy bien.- comentó Archie.

-Pequeña! Te vez muy linda!- le dijo finalmente el rubio.

-Gracias chicos! Terry me regaló este vestido, no es hermoso?.-

-Pues Terry tiene muy buen ojo…Hola Terry, como estas? Muchas felicidades, estuviste excelente- felicito la morena al actor.

-Hola Annie, tanto tiempo sin verte, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.-

-Amigo…. felicidades! Que te puedo decir, confirmaste lo que ya sabía, te convertiste en un formidable actor!- dijo el rubio.

-Gracias Albert-

Todos guardaron silencio, esperaban que el castaño de ojos avellana saludara al castaño de ojos océano o viceversa, pero ni uno ni el otro parecía querer hablar.

-Y a ti Archie, te gusto la obra?- le preguntó Candy incitándolo a hablar.

-Si… me gustó, he visto mejores, pero, no estuvo mal Grandchester..- dijo con un cierto tono altanero.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado que para ti solo lo mejor, imagino que para tus exigentes ojos solo la Real Shakespeare Company esta a tu altura o me equívoco?- respondió el actor con un aún más natural tono altanero que el del hombre que estaba frente a él.

Ambos hombres clavaron su mirada retadora en el otro.

-Bueno, el caso es que todos disfrutamos mucho la obra…- intervino el rubio para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-Candy… no he hablado con Robert Hatawhay, voy a buscarlo, esta bien si te dejo con tu familia un momento?-

-Claro que si Terry, no te preocupes, ve a hablar lo que tengas que hablar con él, yo aquí te espero.-

-Gracias Candy, con permiso- dijo el actor retirándose al instante.

-Vaya, para que viene acompañado si va a salir corriendo a buscar a su gente él sólo…- se quejo el castaño que quedaba.

-Bueno, tal vez él no se habría ido si tu hubieras sido más amable Archie- regañó la pelinegra a su esposo.

-Y yo porque tengo que ser amable! Le dije cordialmente que su obra no estuvo mal lo cual es cierto, le dije que he visto mejores lo cual también es cierto, que quieres Annie, que le diga que es el mejor actor de toda América?-

-Pues tal vez lo sea! Además bastaba sólo decirle que te gustó la obra y ya.-

-El fue el grosero, escuchaste el tono con el que me respondió?-

-Si, lo escuche y te lo buscaste.-

-Chicos no se pelen por eso- intervino la enfermera, -Archie…- volteó de frente a su primo, -Yo se que tu y Terry nunca se han llevado bien, no tienes que esforzarte por hacerlo si no quieres, sólo te pido que al menos lo intentes, aunque no lo creas Terry no es tan difícil, además él ha cambiado mucho, te aseguro que si ambos hacer el esfuerzo lograran llevarse bien.-

-Esta bien Candy, lo siento, creó que es algo natural entre nosotros, pero lo intentaré.-

-Gracias Archie!-

-Candy, me acompañas al tocador?- preguntó la morena a la rubia.

-Claro Annie vamos.-

En el tocador de damas; -Candy, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar, anda cuéntame! Que tal te va con Terry!?-

-Hay Annie… que te puedo decir, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!- Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se te nota, hace mucho que no te veías así de feliz, a ver… déjame observar ese hermoso anillo- dijo la Annie tomando la mano de su amiga, -Wow Candy, es hermosísimo!.-

-Gracias Annie!-

\- Y ya tienen fecha para la boda? –

-No, aún no… Terry tiene primero que terminar la gira y para eso aun falta algo de tiempo…- dijo poniendo un semblante triste.

-Pero no pongas esa cara Candy, el tiempo pasa volando!-

-Si, lo se… es sólo que en dos días más va a la siguiente ciudad y se me va a hacer muy difícil separarme nuevamente…-

-Entonces disfruta mucho de estos dos días con él….en dos días más es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Archie, estaría bien que lo llevaras.-

-Sii! Me parece buena idea Annie.-

-Ojalá y puedan llevarse bien, me molesta mucho que Archie no ponga de su parte.-

\- Hay que darles tiempo, yo estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo van a hacer –

En eso, una pelirroja y su amiga entran al tocador.

-Vaya, hay reunión de huerfanitas!-

-Hola Eliza….- saludó la rubia.

-Que bello vestido Candy… hasta pareces una dama!-

-Gracias Eliza, lo que pasa es que mi prometido tiene muy buen gusto, Terry me lo regaló-

-Oh…si escuche la noticia…- dijo Eliza mordiéndose los labios tratando de disimular su enojo,- Es una suerte, para ti claro está, que Susana Marlowe haya muerto, no Candy? Porque si eso no hubiera pasada tal vez te hubieras quedado solterona, porque Susana Marlowe a pesar de su condición era una rival muy difícil de superar, es decir te quito a Terry hace años…-

-No tienes ni idea de lo que sucedió entre Terry, Susana y Candy hace años Eliza!, además para tu conocimiento si Candy no lo hubiera permitido, Susana Marlowe jamás habría tenido una oportunidad con Terry!- respondió Annie ante el comentario malicioso de Eliza.

-Vaya, vaya, en que momento se intercambiaron los papeles y tu haces de defensora de Candy…-

-No la estoy defendiendo, ella no necesita que nadie la defienda, sólo es un comentario que te estoy haciendo, además..-

-Ya basta Annie- interrumpió la rubia,- nosotras venimos aquí a pasar un rato agradable, si Eliza quiere pensar eso, que así sea, a mi lo único que me importa es que me voy a casar con el hombre que amo, eso es todo, anda, vámonos- diciendo esto, la rubio tomó de la mano a la pelinegra y salieron del tocador.

-Pero que mujeres tan vulgares!-

-Lo se Katie, te lo dije… pero que ni crean que esto se va a quedar así, de que me la pagan, me la pagan…-

En las afueras camino a la mesa de invitados; - No la soporto Candy!, te juro que no la soporto!, fui una tonta por déjame humillar tantas veces por ella, pero nunca más!-

-Lo se Annie y si que eres una rival digna para Eliza he! Jajaja, yo sabía que ese carácter estaba ahí escondido en tu interior, pero ya no hay que hablar de Eliza, vamos a buscar a los chicos que éste es un baile y no hemos bailado nada aún!-

-Tienes razón Candy, vamos!-

-Hasta que aparecieron!- exclamo Archie.

-Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un no muy agradable encuentro en el tocador y por eso nos tardamos.-

-Supongo que se refieren a Eliza- habló el rubio.

-Así es, ya la conocen…. anda Archie saca a bailar a tu bella esposa!-

-Eso querida Candy es precisamente lo que esperaba hacer, vamos a bailar Annie?-

-Claro que si!, con permiso- la pareja Cornwell se alejó hacia la pista de baile.

-Y dígame futura señora Grandchester, como se la esta pasando?-

-Hay Albert pues para ser sincera estaba muy nerviosa jajaja, más aún cuando todos esos periodistas nos abordaron y empezaron a hacerme preguntas, afortunadamente Terry supo manejar muy bien la situación.-

-Eso es obvio pequeña, él ya esta acostumbrado a todo eso, y dime, ya hablaron Terry y tu de la boda, de cuando se van a casar?-

-No mucho, sólo que cuando nos casemos que imagino será cuando la gira termine, yo tendré que mudarme a Nueva york…-

-Es lo más lógico, el trabajo de Terry esta allá, aunque te vamos a extrañar.-

-Ni lo menciones Albert, aunque me siento feliz por comenzar una vida al lado de Terry, se me encoge el corazón de pensar que no los veré tan seguido-

-No te preocupes Candy, será la excusa perfecta para todos de visitar Nueva york!-

-Un momento Albert….tu y Annie como saben lo de mi boda?, Terry les dijo a los periodistas de lo nuestro, pero ustedes están muy lejos de la recepción para haberlo escuchado…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja, tal vez será por ese nada discreto anillo que llevas en el dedo…-

-Jajaja cierto…- Candy se quedó mirando fijamente su hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-He de confesarte la verdad pequeña, nosotros ya sabíamos de su compromiso.-

-En serio?!, pero como?-

-Terry fue ayer en la mañana muy temprano a hablar conmigo sobre sus intenciones contigo y por ende a pedir tu mano.-

-En verdad! Hay Terry….- dijo soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Si, dijo que esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien….y mira hablando del rey de Roma…-

\- Mi bella dama, me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?- dijo el actor que había vuelto de su plática con Robert Hatawhay.

-Esta pieza y las que usted guste caballero- respondió la rubia.

-Albert, no te importa que te dejemos sólo un momento?-

-Claro que no Terry, vayan a bailar!-

-Entonces con permiso-

La pareja se abrió paso hacia la pista de baile ante la mirada atónita de quienes se encontraban presentes, quienes conocían a Terruce; compañeros del teatro, periodistas y el mismo Robert Hatawhay no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, el actor jamás, pero jamás había bailado con nadie nunca, sólo asistía por compromiso a lo mucho un par de horas pero permanecía distanciado de la gente para después irse.

-Terry… todos nos están mirando…-

-Lo se, ha de ser por mi…-

-Eres un presumido, lo sabías!?-

-Si, me lo has hecho sabe muchas veces jajaja, pero no lo digo por eso, es porque para ellos ha de ser una novedad verme bailar, pero de ahora en delante que se acostumbren.-

-Imagino entonces que sólo te quedabas un rato escondido en alguna parte y salías huyendo, cierto?-

-Muy cierto señorita Pecas.-

La pareja llegó a la pista de baile y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que la orquesta tocaba, se movían de un lado al otro ante la mirada aun incrédula de quienes conocían el temperamento ermitaño y nada social del actor, pronto la intensidad de los ritmos bajo y la música suave comenzó a sonar, Terry tomó fuertemente de la cintura a su prometida y la atrajo con determinación hacia él, el sólo hecho de sentir tan de cerca el cuerpo de ella lo hacia estremecer y a ella sentir el toque de sus manos en su espalda descubierta le erizaban la piel.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de bailar así contigo Candy- le dijo al oído con voz enronquecida.

Ella no necesitó decirle nada, sólo lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color verde esmeralda y le regalo una sonrisa, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, él por su parte sólo cerro sus ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por la música disfrutando en silencio de esa cercanía que tanto disfrutaban.

-Estas cansada Pecas? O quieres seguir bailando?- dijo él cuando la música paró.

-Si quieres podemos descansar un ratito, la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de zapato tan alto y me duelen un poco los pies-

-Muy bien señorita Pecas, no se diga más, vamos a sentarnos….- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Que pasa Terry, no quieres sentarte?-

-No es eso Candy, lo que pasa es que ahí esta ya tu familia… no lo tomes a mal, no es que no quiera sentarme con ellos, sobre todo tengo muchas ganas de disfrutar de la compañía del elegante… pero…-

-Hasta cuando van a dejar de pelear ustedes dos he!?, pero…?-

\- Candy, sólo me quedan dos días más aquí en los que por los compromisos de ambos no nos vamos a poder ver mucho tiempo, yo tengo libre la mañana pero tu estas en el hospital y quisiera hablar contigo de ciertas cosas…-

-Tienes razón Terry, te propongo algo, vamos con ellos sólo un momento para no ser descorteses y luego nos vamos, quieres?-

-Ok me parece bien..-

La joven pareja se sentó en la mesa con los Ardley a lo mucho media hora más, se disculparon con el pretexto de que la enfermera tenía que entrar muy temprano al hospital y que el actor estaba muy cansado por las excesivas jornadas de trabajo, ya en el lobby del salón el portero entregó las llaves del auto a Terry.

-Y esas llaves Terry?- preguntó curiosamente ella.

-Son las llaves del auto que nos trajo, le di al señor Widman para que se regresara al hotel, no iba a tener al pobre hombre esperándonos, además….- dijo con tono travieso y su sonrisa de medio lado-

-Además?- contesto ella nerviosa.

-Además quiero estar sólo contigo…- dijo sensualmente provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Jajaja no pongas esa cara Candy, no pienso comerte… claro si no quieres…-

-Basta Terry!- Exclamó ella ya con los colores subidos en sus mejillas.

\- Esta bien jajaja, era sólo una broma Pecosa, sabes que soy todo un caballero, así que dígame mi bella dama, a donde quiere ir?-

Candy dudo por un momento a donde podría ir con Terry a platicar de los temas que aún quedaban pendientes entre ellos, pensó invitarlo a su departamento, pero sabía que no era prudente a esa hora de la noche, recordó la escena del sofá del día anterior, además que pasaría si Terry cumpliera su broma de querer comérsela, sabia de antemano que él era todo un caballero, pero cuando hay tanta pasión, amor y deseo entre dos personas… sería una presa muy fácil.

-Ya se! En el centro hay un pequeño café que cierra hasta entrada la madrugada, quieres ir ahí?-

-A dónde tu quieras esta bien.-

El actor condujo hasta el café, aunque no fue de muy buena gana ya que esperaba un lugar más bien donde pudieran estar solos lejos del bullicio, debía de reconocer que el pequeño lugar era bastante discreto, no había mucha gente y se podía hablar con tranquilidad.

-Te ayudo a sentarte- dijo caballerosamente moviendo la silla para que la rubia pudiera sentarse.-

-Gracias Terry..- contesto ella quitándose el chal de su espalda para poder sentarse, el actor no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

-De que te estas riendo?-

-Jajaja … sabes Pecosa, siempre me he preguntado en dónde guardas las pecas que dices coleccionar…ahora se en donde… tienes una constelación de pecas en la espalda…-

\- Terry!- dijo haciendo puchero.

-No te lo digo para que te enojes, de hecho me parecen muy interesantes en esa zona…- le dijo al oído.

Al instante se le pintó un tenue tono rosado en las mejillas a la rubia quien cambio inmediatamente el tema de conversación.

-Y dígame Moro de Venecia, disfrutó usted la gala?-

-Pues… esas fiestas aparte de frívolas me parecen innecesarias, pero contigo a mi lado la verdad la disfruté bastante, y tu Candy… te la estas pasando bien?-

-Acaso bromeas Terry?, te vi actuar, asistí a un evento a tu lado como tu prometida, baile como siempre soñé hacerlo contigo y me preguntas si lo estoy pasando bien? Este es sin duda el día más feliz de mi vida!, aunque….- de pronto el semblante de la enfermera cambio.

-Que pasa Candy?- preguntó el tomándola de las manos.

-Ya mero vas a irte… y se me va a hacer muy difícil sepárame de ti….-

-Pecosa no pongas esa carita… precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo, antes de irme quiero que pongamos fecha a nuestra boda, por mi me casaba ahora mismo, créeme que no quiero irme sin ti… pero se que no sería justo, supongo que tu quieres tener ese día a tus amigos, tu familia, tus dos madres…. Por eso debemos de esperar un poco-

-A que termines la gira supongo…- dijo melancólicamente.

-No necesariamente….-

-Que quieres decir Terry?-

-Bueno, depende de que boda tienes en mente-

-Terry yo no quiero una gran boda, lo único que quiero es ser tu esposa…. Y si.. quisiera tener a mi gente conmigo, tu sabes quienes son; la señorita Pony, la hermana Maria, Annie, Archie, Albert, Paty, Tom…. Sólo los más allegados, quiero algo íntimo, algo pequeño y sencillo, es todo lo que necesito.-

-Lo imaginé…- dijo el actor guiñándole el ojo- entonces crees que desde el día que me vaya, puedas organizar algo en 15 días?-

-15 días!- Exclamó ella emocionada.

-Así es… no estoy dispuesto a pasar tantos días sin ti, ahorita negocié con Robert algo así como unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-Pero Terry, es eso posible con la gira?-

-Si, durante años jamás le he pedido vacaciones o algún permiso especial a Robert, después de Chicago siguen 3 ciudades más en las que ya están establecidas las fechas, quedarían otras 5 pero esas si se pueden posponer un poco algo así como una semana, los demás actores ya le habían propuesto a Robert unos días para descansar, desde que iniciamos no hemos parado, así que aprovechando eso digamos que fui a hacer un poco de presión, que dices Candy, quieres casarte conmigo en ese tiempo?-

-Hay mi amor pero claro que si!- salto emocionada de la silla lanzándose hacia los brazos de su prometido quien ya se había puesto de pie prediciendo la reacción de ella.

-Gracias Terry! Me haces muy feliz!- dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios del actor ante la mirada de quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

-Y tu a mí, mi bella pecosa..-

En ese momento el mesero interrumpió el abrazo de los enamorados llevando sus pedidos; pastel de chocolate y té para él y capuchino de vainilla y pastel de fresas para ella.

-Pecosa…vas a poder dormir ahorita con esa cantidad de azúcar?-

-Aunque lo dudes soy de las pocas personas que no importa la cantidad de azúcar que coma, puede dormir.-

-Vaya, así que mi hermosa dama aparte de glotona es muy dormilona!-

-Terruce Grandchester ya vas a empezar!-

-Jajaja ok ya pararé… Candy, volviendo a asuntos serios, supongo que nos casaremos en Chicago o cerca, ya que toda tu gente esta aquí-

-Pues eso sería bueno, sobre todo para la señorita Pony y la hermana María ya que ellas no pueden estar lejos por los niños…. Pero que me dices de ti Terry? Tu gente podrá?-

-Mi gente es sólo Eleanor, es la única que me importa que este presente, así que por ella no te preocupes que aquí estará.-

Candy se quedó callada por un instante, tomando aire se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Y el duque?, no piensas invitar a tu padre?-

Ella pudo notar como los músculos de la cara del actor se tensaron al igual que sus manos sobre la taza de té.

-No Candy, él no esta invitado.-

-Pero Terry, es tu padre… no se con exactitud que paso entre ustedes, pero yo creó que deberías invitarlo, al menos ten la atención…-

-No Candy, el no esta invitado y te pido por favor que no insistas.-

-Pero Terry….-

-Candy por favor…. Quieres cambiar de tema?-

-Ok esta bien…- dijo finalmente ella no muy conforme. -Terry el domingo es el cumpleaños de Archie y Annie le organizó una fiesta en la casa de Albert, quieres ir?-

-Yo? Quieres acaso echarle a perder su día al elegante?-

-No seas tan exagerado Terry! Creo que sería bueno que fueras…-

-Supongo que tu quedaste de ir, cierto?-

-Bueno….si, yo ayude a Annie, pero si no quieres que vayamos esta bien Terry, ellos entenderán…-

-Pecosa… si tu quedaste con ellos en ir esta bien.-

-Pero es el último día que estarás aquí y yo quiero estar contigo…-

-Pecosa si no vas por mi culpa, el elegante va a terminar de odiarme para siempre! Jajaja… ve con él, si se puede nos vemos un ratito en la noche, además, mi tren sale al medio día, podemos almorzar juntos.-

-Esta bien…. Veo que no voy a poder convencerte de ir.-

-Así es… Candy van andar las 2 de la madrugada, si no me equívoco mañana vas a trabajar temprano.-

-Bueno si.. En 5 horas entro a trabajar, pero no te preocupes Terry que no tengo sueño-.

-Claro que no tienes sueño con la cantidad de azúcar que comiste jajaja, anda vamos a llevarte a casa.-

Ya en las afueras del departamento de Candy la pareja se despidió sin nada de ganas de separarse, quedaron en que Terry pasaría al menos un momento a buscarla en la tarde antes de irse al teatro ya que no podría verla en la noche; las funciones acabarían tarde además prometió la declaración formal de su compromiso con Candy, después de unos nada castos besos de despedida la enfermera entró al edificio con un inmenso sentimiento de regocijo en su pecho dadas todas las emociones vividas esa noche. Por su parte el actor llegó al hotel con una paz interior que hace mucho no sentía, al fin había puesto una fecha para la boda con el amor de su vida _"16 días Candy… sólo 16 días y ya nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti.."_

La mañana había caído en la ciudad de Chicago, desde la noche anterior una mente un tanto retorcida había estado dándole vueltas a como podría mermar el compromiso de cierta enfermera con cierto actor, entrada la madrugada llegó a ella una idea con la cual elaboro un plan que estaba a punto de poner en acción, muy temprano todos los sábados Archie Cornwell iba a la mansión Ardley para reunirse con William a ponerse al corriente de lo acontecido en la semana de los negocios familiares.

-Hola primo querido! Buen día… estas tu sólo?- saludo Eliza interrumpiendo a su primo en el despacho.

-Hola Eliza buen día… si estoy sólo, Albert aún no baja, supongo que no ha de tardar.-

-Oh…que bien…es que quería pedirte algo Archie…-

-Que cosa?- preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… quiero preguntarte si invitaste a tu amigo el abogado… a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.-

-Cual abogado? Tengo algunos amigos abogados.-

\- A James O' Connell.-

-No lo se Eliza, Annie fue quien mando las invitaciones, pero la verdad no lo creo porque sólo invitó a mis amistades más allegadas y James no lo es tanto, tengo buen trato con él pero sólo eso, porque lo preguntas?-

-Bueno primo, no voy a mentirte, ese hombre siempre me ha parecido encantador y como antes pretendía a Candy no quise acercarme a él, pero como ahora Candy se va a casar con Terry…. Pensé que tal vez sería el momento oportuno para acercarme, anda primo querido! Me harías el favor de invitarlo?-

-Vaya Eliza… no pensé que James te gustara….- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Anda Archie! Por favor…-

-Bueno… creo que puedo hacer eso… esta bien Eliza, hoy lo veré en una reunión con los inversionistas de California, el los representa aquí en Chicago, lo invitaré…-

-Hay gracias Archie! Sólo un favor más… no le digas que fui yo quien te preguntó por él, quieres? Me moriría de la vergüenza!-

-No te preocupes Eliza, no le diré nada de eso.-

-Gracias! Ahora si no te interrumpo más, me retiro a ver a la tía abuela, nos vemos!- salió la pelirroja con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, _"Ahora si maldita huérfana…. Sólo me falta hacerle una visita a tu querido Terry y para mañana en la noche dejarás de ser la prometida de Terruce Grandchester…"._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11. Celos.

Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana, hacia apenas 4 horas que acababa de entrar a su turno en el hospital y sentía como si apenas hubieran pasado 2 a pesar de que en realidad el día estaba bastante movido para Candy el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, miraba y miraba su reloj de mano contando las horas para reunirse con Terry.

-Muchacha pero que tanto le miras a ese reloj?- preguntó una anciana que estaba en urgencias debido a su presión alta.

-Bueno…en realidad…- no supo que responder y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Oh… ya veo, cuentas las horas para verte con tu novio.-

-Me descubrió señora Reynolds jajaja-.

-Estas muy enamorada de ese hombre, sólo bastó con mencionarte a tu novio y tus ojitos brillaron, nosotros los viejos nos percatamos en muchas cosas, y dime cuando es el gran día?- preguntó la mujer señalando el anillo de Candy.

-Es en 15 días aproximadamente..-

-Pero como es eso de aproximadamente? No tienes aún la fecha de tu boda?-

-Bueno señora Reynolds, es una larga historia! Jajaja, mi prometido viaja mucho por su trabajo y no queremos estar separados, el no es de Chicago, así que aprovecháremos un pequeño descanso que le darán para casarnos.-

-Cuando una tiene tu edad lo que menos se quiere es estar lejos de la persona amada, sabes muchacha, yo dure 60 años casada con mi difunto marido.-

-60 años!?, Wow señora Reynolds!, esos son muchos años!-

-Así es, son muchos años…-

-Vaya…. Ojalá y Terry y yo duremos tantos años juntos…-

\- Terry se llama tu prometido?-

-Si, así es-

-Y es diminutivo de…?-

-Terruce, su nombre es Terruce-

-Con que Terruce… ese es un nombre fuerte, es de carácter complicado…-

-Como lo sabe..-

-Bueno, esta vieja sabe muchas cosas.-

-El no es malo para nada, si tiene un carácter en ocasiones un poco difícil, pero es un hombre bueno y generoso.-

-Y te creo muchacha no dije que no lo fuera, sabes… mi difunto marido también era un hombre difícil, era tranquilo y sereno, pero cuando algo no le parecía o se molestaba era un hombre impulsivo y muy celoso, pobre del hombre que me volteara a ver! Porque aunque no lo creas esta vieja en sus tiempos no estaba nada mal!-

-Jajaja le creo señora Reynolds, apuesto a que era usted una joven muy hermosa!-

-Algo así como tu ahora…-

-El carácter de su marido es similar al de Terry.-

-Entonces déjame darte un consejo, no quiero que pienses que soy una vieja entrometida, solo es un consejo de alguien que duró 60 años con el amor de su vida; si tu quieres que tu matrimonio dure muchos años… debes de saber que el amor no basta muchacha… más aún cuando uno de los dos es un tanto complicado y algo me dice que tu también no eres blanda, siento que eres una persona de espíritu libre y fuerte y eso puede chocar algunas veces con el espíritu apasionado y dominante de él, la clave esta en la comunicación, en saber perdonar y escuchar al otro pero sobre todo saber que cuando tengas una discusión a muerte porque las vas a tener, tienes que tomar en cuentan que cuando se tiene la cabeza caliente se dicen muchas cosas que no son ciertas y en esos momentos en alguien de los dos debe de caber la prudencia, eso sumado al amor mi querida enfermera es la receta de un matrimonio duradero, al menos a mi me funcionó….oh mira ahí viene ya mi nieta por mi, me dio mucho gusto conocerte…-

-Candy, mi nombre es Candy señora Reynolds, un placer también! Y muchas gracias por su plática y consejos, los tendré en cuenta.-

La anciana se levantó de la silla y caminó con ayuda de su bastón hacia donde estaba su nieta, freno su lento caminar y volteó de nuevo hacia Candy.

-El mío también era un Terry… cuida mucho al tuyo Candy.-diciendo esto retomó su andar.

Candy se quedó parada viendo a la anciana desaparecer a la distancia, se vio a si misma reflejada en ella, pensó que era una enorme coincidencia el nombre y el carácter del difunto señor Reynolds, _"60 años juntos…. Así seremos Terry y yo… esto debe de ser una señal…"_ pensó para si misma, el resto de la jornada se le fue bastante rápido, cuando menos pensó ya se estaba quitando su uniforme de enfermera para irse a casa, de camino llegó al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para hacerle a Terry algo rico de comer, sabía que le esperaba una larga noche con las funciones y la rueda de prensa que mantendría con los periodistas, llegó al departamento y cocinó un delicioso estofado y horneó un pay de queso, enseguida miró el reloj que marcaban las 5 de la tarde, Terry no tardaría en llegar, se puso presurosamente a recoger el desorden que había dejado desde la mañana en la sala, el orden nunca ha sido su fuerte un punto más contrario a Terry quien hasta en ese aspecto era obsesivo, recordó la veces que en el San Pablo entró a su impecable cuarto al igual que su departamento cuando fue a Nueva york.

El timbre sonó a las 5:20, corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-Terry!- Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Vaya…que recibimiento, así será siempre?- dijo con un tono dulce en su voz.

-Tenlo por seguro- fue la respuesta de ella.

-Ven pasa, ya comiste?-

-No, almorcé en el hotel pero no he comido-

-Que bien! Entonces deja te sirvo lo que prepare.- la rubia salió hacia la cocina para regresar al rato con un bastante apetecible plato.

-Wow Candy!, esto huele bastante bien y se ve aún mejor!-

-De verdad? Supuse que tal vez quisieras comer algo antes de ir al teatro.-

-Es eso o… tal vez me estas queriendo embrujar con tu deliciosa comida he?- le preguntó con su característica ceja levantada.

-Jajaja puede ser… y eso que aún no has visto el postre, ese contiene aún más de mi pócima mágica!-

-Oh! De verdad? Y se puede saber que contiene esa pócima?-

-No señor Graham, ese es secreto de esta bruja!-

-Mmm… pues con lo apetecible que se ve esto, correré el riesgo- diciendo esto se llevó una cucharada a la boca. -Vaya pecosa! Si que eres una buena cocinera, esto está excelente!-

-Me alegra que te guste Terry!-

\- Y que tal tu día Candy?-

-Bien, sabes.. Hoy me paso algo con una ancianita..- Candy contó a Terry de su anécdota con la señora Reynolds.

-Pues si que es algo no muy común, aunque de que esa señora se parecía a ti de eso no hay duda!-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Pues porque es igual de entrometida que tu Pecosa! Jajaja…!

-Terruce…. Cuando será que dejes de burlarte de mi!- Hizo ella un puchero y le dio la espalda.

El actor se levantó de la mesa y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Lo siento madame… pero me gusta mucho cuando se enoja… se ve particularmente bella…- comenzó a besarle el cuello, lentamente fue girando a la rubia hasta tenerla frente a él.-

-Terry… que haces…- apenas pudo ella pronunciar cuando el castaño atrapó su boca con la de él.

\- Estoy besando a mi prometida… que más…- dijo cuando rompió el beso para tomar aire.

Las alarmas de ella comenzaron a sonar, sabía bien el poder que los besos de él ejercían sobre ella.

-No…no vas a querer probar el postre…?- alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

-Eso mi amor… es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo…- diciendo esto dejó caer otro beso igual de apasionado en los labios de la enfermera, a éste siguió otro y otro y otro…sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar pero sin dejar de responder con igual ardor a sus besos y sus caricias, supo que si se lo proponía muy posiblemente podría llegar tan lejos como siempre ha deseado, pero también sabía que ella seguramente esperaba a ser marido y mujer para entregarse a él, muy a su pesar comenzó a bajar la intensidad de los besos hasta que se convirtieron en tiernos y suaves roses en los labios.

-Te amo tanto pecosa… pero lo mejor será que ya me vaya…- pronunció con voz ronca dándole un último beso en la frente.

-Y yo a te amo a ti Terry… esta bien… mucha suerte en tu actuación de hoy mi amor…-

\- Gracias Pecas, la voy a necesitar, pero no con la actuación…sino con los reporteros y periodistas.-

-Cierto…ya sabes que les vas a decir?-

-Pues la verdad…-

-La verdad!?... Quieres decir que vas a decirles que antes de… bueno de ella tu y yo…-

\- Sabré manejar la situación pecosa, no te preocupes, te veo mañana mi amor..- diciendo eso dio un suave beso en los labios y se despidió de su prometida.

Camino al teatro el actor aún podía saborear el dulce sabor de los labios de Candy, pensaba en lo afortunado que era de ser el dueño de esa dulce boca y de lo necesitado que estaba de que esos 15 días pasaran rápido para no tener que separarse de ella.

Llegó al teatro un poco temprano, aún no llegaban la mayoría de los actores, pero Robert Hatawhay ya lo esperaba.

-Hola Terruce, buenas tardes- saludó.

-Hola Robert, buenas tardes.-

-Terruce, quisieras pasar a la oficina a tomarte una taza de té? Aún es temprano.-

-Y supongo que dicha invitación viene acompañada de algunas preguntas, o no?-

-Supones bien… vamos?-

Ya dentro de la oficina director y actor se sentaron a degustar un té negro que el primero ya había preparado.

-Bien Robert, porque no empiezas de una vez, que es lo que quieres saber?-

-Primero que nada quiero felicitarte nuevamente por el éxito de ayer, siempre estas impecable pero ayer brillaste aún más… debo de suponer que ese brillo se debe a la bella dama que iba contigo y que presentaste como tu prometida, es eso cierto Terry?-

-Claro que es cierto Robert!, crees que jugaría con algo así?-

-No…. Sólo que no entiendo Terry, sabes de el enorme aprecio que te tengo, eres como un hijo para mi, si no quieres responder nada al respecto esta bien, pero es que me parece todo muy extraño, estuviste comprometido con Susana por muchos años…. Ahora así de golpe dices que te vas a casar?-

-Se de el aprecio que me tienes, te lo agradezco y créeme que es mutuo, tu has sido más padre para mi que el hombre que me engendró… por lo mismo te daré una explicación; Candy no es una chica a la que acabó de conocer, nos conocimos hace muchos años cuando estudiaba en Inglaterra-

-Era ella tu novia del colegio entonces?-

-Se podría decir que algo así, cuando nos reencontramos en América retomamos la relación, pero…-

-Pero sucedió el accidente de Susana…- intervino el director.

-Así es… lo que paso después ya lo sabes… volví a tener contacto con Candy hace poco y decidimos casarnos-

-Decidieron casarse?, Terry con lo que me dices ahora es que ató cabos, tu nunca fuiste feliz al lado de Susana porque siempre estuviste enamorado de esa joven, siempre supe que no la amabas y pensé que tu estado de ánimo sombrío se debía a que estabas con ella por honor sin amor… ahora se que sumado a eso estaba otra mujer, siendo así déjame decirte que me alegra profundamente que esa dama y tu al fin estén juntos, pareces un hombre diferente Terruce-

-Gracias Robert y si, soy un hombre diferente, ella me hace ser un hombre mejor-

-Y tu madre ya lo sabe?-

\- Que estamos comprometidos no, la verdad no me he tomado el tiempo de escribirle, pero mañana mismo lo haré.-

El actor y el director duraron un tiempo más charlando hasta que se dio la hora de que actores empezaran con la preparación para el escenario, el éxito de la puesta en escena fue igual que el día anterior, un lleno completo y muy buenas críticas, sólo que esta vez había un gran número de reporteros y periodistas esperando las declaraciones de Terruce acerca de su reciente y muy sorpresivo compromiso, éstos esperaron hasta que el actor saliera de los camerinos y se encontrará con ellos en el vestíbulo.

-Señor Graham!, podría ahora si decirnos el nombre de su prometida?- preguntó el primero en alzar la mano y levantar la voz.

-Mi prometida se llama Candice White-

-Sólo así?, es ese su apellido?, es de la ciudad de Chicago?, Donde se conocieron?, Cuanto tienen saliendo?, Ya tienen fecha para la boda?- Se escucharon de golpe todas estas preguntas.

-Muy bien, responderé a todas las preguntas brevemente ya que estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar, por el momento, si ese es su nombre, no es oriunda de la ciudad de Chicago, la conozco desde hace 12 años cuando estudiábamos en Inglaterra, ella y yo salíamos de adolescentes, la vida nos llevo por caminos separados y recién nos volvemos a encontrar y no, aún no tenemos fecha para la boda.-

-Pero señor Graham, porque duró tanto tiempo comprometido con la Srita Marlowe y con esta joven las cosas han sido tan rápidas?- preguntó una reportera.

-La Señorita Marlowe siempre tuvo problemas de salud y no era prudente un matrimonio, los detalles quedan entre ella y yo, al respecto de mi compromiso con Candice como les comentó ya nos conocíamos, los detalles también quedan entre nosotros dos, creo que ya respondí a todas sus preguntas así que me retiro, con permiso.- dijo finalmente el actor avanzando con pasos presurosos hacia la salida del teatro.

Los periodistas y reporteros aún se quedaron con muchas dudas, aunque en comparación con las veces anteriores que han querido entrevistar a Terruce éste había dicho más cosas esta ocasión, el propósito de cada uno de ellos era investigar a fondo quien era la famosa Candice White que había conseguido atrapar al actor.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo el castaño por la mañana fue escribirle a Eleanor las buenas nuevas, tenía que asegurase que su madre no hiciera compromisos la semana que tenía pensado casarse con Candy, desayuno rápido un té y pan tostado con mermelada que pido a servicio a cuarto, se vistió y salió directo al correo, tenía pensado echar la carta al buzón y regresarse al hotel, ya que no podía ver a Candy que se encontraba trabajando, se pondría a estudiar la obra que posiblemente sería el nuevo proyecto de Robert Hatawhay; Macbeth, cuando entró al vestíbulo del hotel se vio interrumpido por una cara conocida que no le era nada grato ver.

-Hola Terry!-

-Eliza? Que haces tu aquí?- dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Pues ya sabes, mi familia tiene muy buenas conexiones y me dijeron en donde te estabas hospedando…-

-Y que es lo que quieres?-

-Hay Terry querido…pareciera que no te da gusto verme…-

-Eliza, estoy ocupado…que haces aquí..-

-Bueno es que vine a invitarte a una fiesta-

-La del arrogante de tu primo?, Candy ya me ha invitado y no puedo ir-

-Oh ya veo…-dijo maliciosamente- con razón va a ir James O' Connell...-

-Que es lo que quieres decir con eso, no te entiendo..-

-Bueno…es que antes de que tu aparecieras nuevamente el la vida de Candy ella estuvo saliendo más de un año con él…. A decir verdad ya todos en la familia pensábamos que se iban a casar….-

-Hay Eliza…. Ya decía yo que no venias a nada bueno, deja de una buena vez de escupir tu veneno en contra de Candy, ahora que va a ser mi esposa quiero que les que de muy en claro a ti y al patético de tu hermano que no voy a permitir que se metan con ella!- le dijo con voz firme y amenazadora pero sin perder la compostura a la pelirroja.

-Pero Terry! No me hables así…. Deberías de darme las gracias que te estoy diciendo esto!, apuesto a que Candy no te dijo nada de su enamorado cierto?-

-Eliza ya basta!, deja de estar hablando puras mentiras a cerca de Candy! Ya te advertí que la dejes en paz, y sabes que? Ya me voy que no pienso seguir escuchando estupideces.-el actor dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

-No es una mentira!- grito ella, - James O' Connell es real, es un exitoso abogado amigo de Archie, el va a ir a la fiesta sólo por ella! Pregúntale a tu amada Candice si es mentira que estaba casi prácticamente comprometida cuando tu apareciste, si te ve la cara como a mi hermano Niel después no digas que no te lo advertí!- dijo encolerizada.

-Que tiene que ver el idiota de tu hermano en esto!?-

-Vaya!... Tampoco te dijo que le coqueteo descaradamente a mi hermano hasta que hizo que se enamorara de ella hasta el grado de que Niel le pidiera matrimonio?-

-De verdad piensas que voy a creerme esa tontería?-giro para darle la cara nuevamente a Eliza.

-Pregúntale a Candy si no me crees, y si no quieres ir a la fiesta de Archie para que se te caiga la venda de los ojos allá tu Terry!- le dijo finalmente fingiendo indignación y retirándose del lugar.

Terruce se quedó por un momento parado en medio del vestíbulo, iba a subir hacia su habitación pero sintió la necesidad de salir a caminar, si bien los años lo habían convertido en un hombre mucho más maduro y menos impulsivo no era menos posesivo, aunque sabía de antemano de la lengua venenosa de Eliza no podía evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón de sólo pensar en que otro hombre pudo haber despertado el interés de su pecosa, " _Si lo que dijo la arpía de Eliza es verdad… que derecho tengo yo de enojarme…no le pedí hace años que fuera feliz? No es de extrañar que con tu belleza y esa personalidad fascinante que tienes Candy despertarás el interés de algún hombre, pero…. Si estabas saliendo con alguien cuando yo regrese a tu vida…me lo habrías dicho…cierto?, además tu y Niel Legan… Acaso Eliza me cree tan idiota como para tragarme eso? Soy un tonto por siquiera estar pensando todo esto._ "

Ya más tranquilo camino de vuelta al hotel en donde se topó con algunos de sus compañeros y su amiga Karen Klaise.

-Terry!- grito la actriz.

-Que pasa Karen? Que están haciendo todos aquí?-

-Te estábamos buscando, Robert nos acaba de informar que antes de que empiecen las funciones el gobernador de Illinois nos invito a una comida y va a dar algunos reconocimientos-

-Y eso porque?-

-Pues por el gran éxito que hemos tenido, porque cada función a sido un lleno total y además a ese señor le fascina el teatro.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo, ya tengo planes-

-Si….Robert dijo que ibas a negarte, pero me encargó que te dijera que no ir no es una opción y que te quería listo en 2 horas.-

\- No puedo, dile que no puedo.-

-No soy tu mensajera Terruce!, ve y díselo tu! aunque la verdad dudó que lo encuentres porque salió, así que yo te recomiendo que vayas a alistarte para cuando pasen por nosotros.-

-Me lleva la…- Exclamó el actor a punto de decir una grosería frente a la actriz.

-Vamos Terry…. Si no ves a Candy ahorita no creo que a ninguno de los dos les falte el aire…. Puedes verla en la noche, recuerdan que hoy acabamos más temprano.-

-Que remedio…- diciendo esto el actor dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Terry..- dijo Karen

-Si?- volteo a verla.

-Felicidades por su próxima boda!- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias Karen.- le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera.

Como dijo Karen a las 2 horas Robert Hatawhay llegó por todos sus actores para llevarlos a la comida en su honor que el gobernador de Illinois les ofrecería, sin nada de ganas de ir, Terry le entregó una nota a un mensajero para que se la entregara más tarde a su prometida.

Después de una largar jornada laboral como de costumbre, Candy llegó a su departamento encontrándose con la nota de Terry al abrir la puerta, la tomó en sus manos y velozmente la desdobló.

" _Hola mi hermosa pecosa, lamento decirte que no podré ir a buscarte, salió de imprevisto un evento social al que muy a mi pesar tengo que ir, diviértete mucho en la fiesta del elegante, paso a buscarte mañana temprano para desayunar juntos._

 _P.D 1: Dale mis disculpas al elegante por no ir a su estirada fiesta._

 _P.D 2: Te amo._

 _T.G"_

-Hay Terry… - suspiró. -Cuando le dirás a las personas por su nombre… que lástima con las ganas que tenía de verte… entonces me iré más temprano con Annie para ayudarle.- se dijo para si misma.

En la mansión Ardley Annie empezaba a supervisar los preparativos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 27 de Archie, sería una fiesta no muy grande sólo familiares y amigos cercanos aunque no por eso sencilla, se llevaría a cabo en el jardín trasero de la mansión, habría un exquisito menú para agasajar a los invitados, bebidas de las que los asistentes quisieran pedir y un grupo musical que deleitaría con la mejor de la música del momento.

Al poco tiempo Candy llegó a la mansión para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

-Annie?, en donde estas?- preguntó la rubia recorriendo la mansión.

-Hola Candy! Aquí estoy!- grito Annie desde la cocina.

-Vaya Annie! Yo que venía a ayudar pero veo que ya tienes todo listo! Esto se ve realmente delicioso!-

-Tu crees Candy? Creo que tal vez me faltó más variedad en el menú…-

-Bromeas Annie? Pero si aquí hay como 6 diferentes platillos, creo que es más que suficiente!-

-Que haces aquí tan temprano? Y Terry?-

-Tuvo que asistir a un compromiso que salió de improviso y no podrá venir, me pidió les diera sus disculpas.-

-Pero la fiesta es hasta tarde, no vendrá cuando acabe las funciones?-

-No lo creo, mañana parte de viaje y va a estar muy cansado.-

-Ya veo…que lástima que no vaya a venir, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que convivieran Archie y el-

-Pues si pero ya tendrán más tiempo de convivir, no hay que forzar las cosas, estoy segura que llegarán a si no ser los mejores amigos a tratarse amablemente.-

-Tienes razón Candy, aprovechando que estas aquí, que te parece si me acompañas a recoger el regalo de Archie.-

-Si vamos! Que le vas a regalar?-

-Hace como un mes estábamos paseando por el centro buscando un carrito de juguete que quería Stear, pasamos por una tienda de relojes y se enamoró a primera vista de uno, no se lo compró en el momento porque llevábamos apuro, al día siguiente fui a apartar el reloj y le pedí de favor al encargado que si iba Archie a buscarlo le dijera que no hay más relojes como ese en existencia que si quería uno tardaría muchísimo en llegar-

-Jajaja y si volvió a buscar el reloj?-

-Si jajaja, te imaginarás la cara de decepción que traía cuando llegó a casa diciendo que ya habían vendido el reloj, me sentí un poco culpable…-

-Pero la sorpresa que se llevará ahorita le encantará! Anda vamos!-

Las dos amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo las tiendas del centro de Chicago hasta que llegará la hora de que empezaran a llegar los invitados.

Por su parte Terry hacia su mayor esfuerzo para comportarse amablemente con la política de Illinois, aunque intentaba mantener su mente ocupada escuchado las frívolas conversaciones a su alrededor, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Eliza, en parte agradeció el hecho de que no pudiera reunirse con Candy esa tarde ya que conociéndose sabía que tarde o temprano podría agobiarla con preguntas producto de sus celos, de repente a su mente llegó una imagen que hizo su corazón temblar y su sangre hervir, _"Ese tipo…. El que se estaba despidiendo de Candy aquel día….no era un amigo común….la manera en la que la abrazaba, la beso en la mejilla, le llevó rosas...es ese tipo de quien Eliza hablaba?..._

Durante toda la comida Terry no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Mas tarde en la mansión Ardley todo estaba listo, amistades y familia empezaron a llegar, Archie estaba más que feliz y complacido con la fiesta que organizó su esposa, Albert iba de mesa en mesa saludando a los familiares, Candy disfrutaba de la fiesta y estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer y Eliza esperaba maliciosamente que el abogado y el actor llegaran; _"Mas le vale a este tonto de Terry venir…. James O' Connell no ha de tardar en llegar…oh si…ahí esta…"_ La alta figura del abogado se abrió paso hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el festejado.

-Hola Cornwell, bonita fiesta gracias por la invitación.-

-Hola James, muchas gracias siéntate como en casa-

-Hola Sra. Cornwell- saludo el rubio a Annie que se acercaba.

-Hola James, que gusto.-

-Le decia aquí a Archibald que es una hermosa fiesta, debo suponer que tu fuiste responsable.-

-Así es.-

-Entonces felicidades-

-Gracias James, pasa por favor en un momento mando a algún mesero a que te atienda.-

-Muy amable, estará Candy aquí?- preguntó.

-Este…si esta allá en la parte trasera de donde esta la barra de postres jugando con mi hijo-

-Oh.. Entonces voy a saludarla, con permiso.- se retiro en busca de Candy.

-Archie…-

-Dime mi amor-

-No me dijiste que pensabas invitar a James O' Connell a la fiesta, pude hablarle enviado la invitación.-

-Lo que pasa es que el otro día lo vi y se me ocurrió invitarlo…-

-Archie…no quiero pensar que lo invitaste para que se acercara a Candy, tu sabes bien que ella ya está comprometida con Terry.-

-Eso ya lo sé Annie! Créeme que no se porque Candy no prefirió a James que a ese aristócrata, pero no, no lo hice con esa intención.-

-Entonces?-

-Esta bien, te lo voy a decir… Eliza me pidió de favor invitarle, me dijo que James siempre le había atraído pero como salía con Candy pues nunca se le acercó, entonces como Candy ya eligió a ese, Eliza pensó en que podía acercarse a James.-

-Hay Archie por favor! Es obvio que Eliza te pidió eso para fastidiar a Candy! Tu bien sabes cómo es Terry, te los imaginas aquí a los dos?, afortunadamente Terry no pudo venir y el plan no le salió!-

-Pero….tu crees que fue por eso?-

-Claro Archie! Dime cuando Eliza mostró algún interés en James? Ella lo conocía desde antes que se lo presentara a Candy, porque no se acerco a el en ese entonces?-

-No había pensado en eso…-

-Tenemos suerte que Terry no pudo venir…. Anda ven vamos a recibir a los invitados que están llegando-

En la parte trasera del jardín;

-Stear no corras así, te vas a caer! Ven a abrocharte las cintas de los zapatos!-

-Hola Candy…-

-James…que sorpresa! Como estas?-

-Bien, veo que tu también-

-Hace mucho que llegaste?-

-No, de hecho acabo de llegar…iba a ir a sentarme pero quise saludarte primero.-

-Me alegra mucho verte James-

-A mi también Candy..- el abogado no pudo evitar mirar el brillante anillo en la mano izquierda de Candy.

-Vaya… bonito anillo…-

-Gracias James…yo…-

-No digas nada Candy, esta bien soy buen perdedor, al menos me alegra que seas feliz…-

-Te lo agradezco…-

-Pero seguimos siendo amigos, cierto?-

-Por supuesto!-

-Muy bien! Voy a saludar a otros amigos que están aquí, te veo más tarde Candy, espero que sí no te molesta me puedas conceder alguna pieza-

-No, claro que no me molesta, nos vemos más tarde..-

En el teatro la primer función había terminado, los actores tenían sólo una hora para descansar y prepararse para la última.

-Que te pasa Terruce?-

-Porque lo preguntas Robert?-

-Porque te noto raro, estuviste bien como siempre pero te note algo distraído.-

-No es nada Robert, siento que me hayas encontrado así, pondré más esmero en la siguiente función, si me disculpas voy a mi camerino a descansar un poco.-

Ya tras las puertas del camerino; _"Esto no está bien! Que demonios me pasa…. Porque no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza… será que ese tipo esta con Candy en la fiesta?, no quería hacerlo pero tendré que ir…."_

El telón se levantó y la última función de en la ciudad de Chicago comenzó, Terry hizo su mayor esfuerzo por que sus pensamientos no afectarán su desempaño, como se lo prometió a Robert estuvo impecable y cerraron su actuación con gran éxito, tan pronto bajo el telón Terruce se dirigió a su camerino a cambiarse de ropa, pensó que lo mejor sería irse al hotel y no hacer alguna tontería, pero impulsivo como era tomó el camino que lo llevaba a la mansión Ardley.

La velada pasaba amenamente, el grupo comenzó a tocar y varias parejas comenzaron a invadir la pista de baile.

-Entonces Candy? Me concederías esta pieza?- preguntó el abogado.

-Si James, vamos-

En la entrada la imponente figura del principal actor de la compañía Stanford aparecía acaparando la mirada de varias de las damas presentes entre ellas Annie Cornwell y Eliza Legan.

Annie quien había visto a Candy pasar a la pista de baile acompañada del abogado se acerco rápidamente a tratar de distraerlo.

-Hola Terry, bienvenido- saludo la pelinegra al castaño.

-Hola Annie, como estas? Esta Candy por aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Este…si deja la busco, ven te llevo por mientras con Albert.-

-Buscas a tu prometida?- intervino Eliza.

-Si-

-Ven te llevo con ella, aunque esta muy ocupada bailando con James O' Connell….-

Ambas mujeres pudieron notar como los músculos faciales del actor se tensaban y aparecía un fuego amenazador en su mirada.

-Puedes indicarme en donde esta Candy- dijo dirigiéndose a Eliza.

-Por supuesto, sígueme…- dijo sin poder disimular una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ante la mirada fulminante de Annie.

Eliza llevó a Terry hasta la pista de baile donde pudo observar a Candy bailar reconociendo al instante a su compañero.

-Ya vez Terry…te lo dije… la muy descarada esta comprometida contigo pero se exhibe con él….-

En ese momento la pieza término y algunas parejas se retiraron de la pista entre ellas Candy y James, el actor se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellos.

-Te interrumpo Candy?- preguntó fríamente

-Oh Terry! Viniste, que bien!- contesto la rubia distinguiendo el tono y la mirada de su prometido. -Te presento al abogado James O' Connell, es un amigo de la familia, James el es Terruce Graham, mi prometido.-

Ambos hombre se miraron retadoramente por un momento siendo el abogado el primero en extender la mano.

-Si, se quien es ….he visto sus obras, no aquí, en Nueva york… mucho gusto…- dijo con un gran esfuerzo.

Terry a punto de explotar se limitó sólo a darle la mano al abogado.

-Candy necesito hablarte- dijo secamente.

-Si, con permiso James.-

Terry caminaba con grandes pasos hasta los interiores de la mansión.

-Terry espera vas muy rápido! A dónde vas?-

-A un lugar donde no haya gente.-

-Esta bien, ven vamos al despacho de Albert- contesto presintiendo la escena de celos que se veía venir.

-Que sucede que tenemos que venir hasta acá? Además Terry fuiste un tanto grosero con James no crees?-

-Hay tienes razón…discúlpame por no saludar correctamente a tu "amiguito"-

-No me gusta el tono que estas usando Terry…quieres explicarme que es lo que te pasa…-

\- Me pasa que no me gusta que me oculten cosas Candice!-

-De que estas hablando?!- preguntó ella ya a punto de comenzar a gritar también.

-Es ese tipo un amigo común y corriente?-

-No entiendo-

-Candy por Dios! Crees que soy idiota! Vi cómo se despedía de ti aquella vez, te llevó rosas, lo vi como te miraba ahorita que bailabas con él, ese tipo está enamorado de ti…te pretendía Candy?, era novio tuyo?-

-Si y no…..-

-Explícate-

-Si me pretendía….-

-Hasta cuando?-

-Hasta que apareciste de nuevo…-

-Desde cuando?-

-Desde hace más de un año-

-Que!? Por Dios Candy! Ningún hombre sale por tanto tiempo si no esta realmente interesado en esa mujer y viceversa!, dime sientes algo por ese tipo!?-

-Que!? Como te atreves a preguntarme eso! No me voy a casar contigo acaso?-

-Entonces no entiendo como sales con un tipo por mas de un año sin sentir nada por él, después lo mandas al diablo pero bailas como si fueran los grandes amigos!- Exclamó dándole un manotazo al escritorio.

-Salí con alguien por más de un año sin sentir nada así como tu pasaste 10 años comprometido con una mujer a la que según tu jamás amaste!-

-Vaya! Ahora vienen los reproches?-

-El que empezó a reprochar cosas fuiste tú Terruce! Siendo que hasta hace una semana tu no tenías o es más no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada!-

Terry miró a Candy con aquellos ojos fríos que la hicieron recordar al Terry del colegio sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-Es verdad que Niel Legan quería casarse contigo también?-

-Como supiste eso?-

-Entonces es cierto….-

-Es cierto pero las cosas no son como piensas-

Terry giro sobre si mismo y salió del despacho dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-A donde vas Terry!?- corrió ella tras él. -Te vas así nada mas?-

-Me voy antes de que diga una estupidez de la cual pueda arrepentirme después…. Creo que lo mejor será vernos hasta dentro de los 15 dias que termine las presentaciones que tengo pendientes….-

-No estarás hablando enserio….-

-Muy enserio Candy…. Regresa a la fiesta… tu compañero de baile te ha de estar esperando….-

-Eres un idiota si te vas así Terruce! Te estás comportando como el mismo mocoso tonto que eras en el colegio!-

-Tal vez siga siendo el mismo idiota que era en el colegio….- dijo caminando hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Candy se quedó parada hasta ver la figura de Terry desaparecer sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12. Amargo y dulce.

Una confundida Candy permanecía estática parada en el recibidor de la mansión Ardley, unas gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas, no sabia bien que era exactamente lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla de confusión , enojo y tristeza, después de que vio la espalda de Terruce desaparecer en la oscuridad del pórtico, sentía como ese nudo de ansiedad se formaba en su pecho y bajaba hacia su estómago, sacandola de su transe, escuchó como personal del servicio entraban y salían de la cocina, asi que optó por entrar al despacho de Albert que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, no estaba de humor para regresar a la fiesta, se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de su tutor y entre las penumbras espero a tranquilizarse un poco, pero fallaba en el intento, _"Eres un verdadero tonto Terruce Granchester!, después de todo lo que hemos pasado….. Tanto tiempo para por fin estar juntos y vivir nuestro amor….tenias que comportarte como el gran celoso cabeza dura de siempre!...no quisiste ni siquiera escucharme..."_

En otra zona de la mansión una inquieta Annie se preguntaba en donde se encontraba la pareja que a grandes pasos había visto pasar hacia el interior de la casona.

-Que pasa amor, te noto algo distraída, ahorita te saludaban los señores Hobbes y muy apenas respondiste a su saludo, te pasa algo?- Le pregunto el festejado a su esposa.

-Este….no… no me pasa nada amor… me llamaron la atención aquellas mesas del fondo que no tienen cubiertos y ya casi vas a partir el pastel…voy a la cocina a pedir que los pongan…- contestó algo nerviosa.

Entró a la mansión buscando a su amiga y al prometido de ésta, pero nada…volteo hacia todos lados pero ninguna luz estaba encendida, _"Supongo tal vez estén en el jardín frontal.."_ pensó, se dirigía hacia la entrada, cuando, desde uno de los cuartos escuchó unos sollozos.

-Candy?, Candy eres tu?-preguntó con insistencia pero nadie contestó.

Abrió la puerta entre cerrada del despacho y pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad la silueta de la rubia en el sillón limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Candy! Aquí estabas, porque no me contestas….que te pasa…porque estas aquí sola…y Terry?-

\- Estoy bien Annie, ya voy para allá…-Apenas si pudo decir con claridad.

La pelinegra sospechando lo que había pasado, se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Que te pasa Candy? Porque lloras así?- preguntó afligida.

-No pasa nada Annie…deberías de regresar a la fiesta, Archie se ha de preguntar en donde estás.-

-Nada? No me digas que no tienes nada Candice…. Una persona como tú no llora así por la nada…. eso déjalo para las lloronas como yo– dijo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

-Discutí con Terry….- al fin le respondió.

-Porque te vio bailar con James, verdad?-

-Si….es un tonto celoso… se sigue comportando como un adolescente…-

-Pero, no le has contado de James, o si?

-No me dio oportunidad de explicar nada, comenzamos a discutir, dijo que mejor sería irse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir y se fue…-

\- Bueno, en eso el hombre creo que actuó con inteligencia, pero no pueden enojarse ahora Candy! El se va mañana! -

-Y que puedo hacer yo Annie si ese hombre es un necio!-

\- Pero que dices Candy!- exclamó la morena- Vas a permitir que nuevamente las intrigas de malas personas los separen?-

\- Intrigas dices?-

-Si! Quien crees tu que le estuvo calentando la cabeza a Terry y le pidió a Archie que invitara a James?-

Después de pensarlo un poco, la enfermera murmuró -Eliza….-

-Claro! Quien más?, tu crees que Eliza iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que te fueras a casar con Terry sin causarte un disgusto antes?-

-Aunque así fuera Annie! Terruce no debió de haberse comportado así! –

-Y dices que Terry es el cabeza dura he?... Escúchame bien Candice White Ardley… Siempre eres tú quien aconseja pero esta vez te va a tocar escucharme- dijo decidida parándose frente a la rubia.- No justifico a Terry, el debió de mostrar madurez, controlarse y escucharte, pero así es él….tu te enamoraste de ese hombre a sabiendas de su carácter explosivo y celoso, cierto?, lo que él hizo ahorita de retirarse, mostró que, a pesar de ese carácter, ha madurado y prefirió pensar antes que sus impulsos empeoraran más las cosas …Pero tu Candy, que vas a hacer? … han sufrido tanto por estar separados…por favor…no permitas que los comentarios de la arpía de Eliza los afecten, ustedes tienen una boda pendiente en muy poco tiempo y no pueden separarse estas dos semanas estando molestos….Eliza ya los separó una vez en el colegio, y eso fue el principio de sus desgracias …. Vas a permitir que nuevamente se salga con la suya?...piénsalo….Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro, ya van a partir el pastel…- dijo finalmente regalando una sonrisa a su amiga.

La enfermera se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, aunque testaruda, sabía que Annie tenia razón, Terry siempre había sido un tipo celoso e impulsivo, eran algunos de sus defectos , mismos defectos que la habían hecho enamorarse pérdidamente de él, entre muchas cualidades que el hombre tenia a su favor, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de la señora Reynolds, los consejos que le dio sobre un matrimonio duradero …. Como si hubiese tenido un resorte bajo de ella, se puso de pie, tomó su bolso, salió de la mansión y tomo un taxi.

Al llegar al lujoso hotel, se dio cuenta de que aún había algunos reporteros esperando por alguna nota que les pudieran dar los actores de la compañía Stratford, cubrió su cabeza con la chalina que llevaba sobre sus hombros y camino rápidamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, sin darse cuenta chocó contra una joven pelirroja que la reconoció al instante.

-Candy?, Candy eres tu?- preguntó una divertida Karen- Pero que haces con esa cosa en la cabeza?-

-Hola Karen!- Saludó con alegría a la actriz, si alguien podía decirle en donde estaba Terry, esa era ella.- Pues, verás…estoy buscando a Terry, lo has visto?-

-No Candy, desde la comida no lo he visto, de hecho, casi podía haber jurado que estaba contigo –

-Si estaba conmigo, pero…. Se fue y necesito hablar con él –

-Pues no se en donde pueda estar, pero hagamos una cosa, ven, vamos a mi habitación que si los reporteros te ven aquí, empezarán con sus notas amarillistas y no queremos eso, verdad?- dijo la actriz cerrándole un ojo – sígueme Candy.

La enfermera agradeció el gesto de la actriz, aunque no muy conforme.

Que te pasa Candy? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Karen te lo agradezco mucho, pero si voy contigo a tu habitación, no me daré cuenta de cuando Terry llegue y en verdad me urge hablar con el.- dijo angustiada.

-Ese no es un problema, oye muchacho, pides venir por favor- Le pidió a un joven botones.

-Dígame Señorita, que se le ofrece?- Le respondió el empleado.

-Serías tan amable de avisarme a mi habitación cuando el señor Graham llegue?-

-Claro que si Señorita, cuente con eso.-

-Muchas gracias, ya vez..- dijo volteando a ver a la rubia- Tengo todo bajo control Candy, así que no te preocupes –

-Muchas gracias Karen! –

Ya dentro de la habitación de la actriz, Candy se sorprendió al ver tanto lujo, aunque no le pareció extraño ya que conocía los gustos extravagantes de la actriz.

-Vamos Candy, relájate…apuesto a que Terry no tardará en llegar, pero lo que no entiendo es que, en la tarde, tenía mucha urgencia de salir corriendo a reunirse contigo…-

.Es que.. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea…- contestó visiblemente afligida.

-Hay no! Y he de suponer que el culpable fue Terruce, verdad?-

-No del todo Karen, yo también ayude….-

-Ustedes dos están locos, mira que ponerse a discutir cuando han estado sufriendo por estar separado tanto tiempo, pero bueno…. Así es él amor, supongo…es complicado a veces, yo por eso….prefiero enfocarme en mi carrera antes que desgastarme con cosas tan complejas como el amor. – Dijo con un toque de melancolía.

Candy que notó el cambio de voz en la actriz, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Y no te sientes sola, Karen?-

La actriz se quedó callada por un momento, dado su carácter voluble, Candy temió que su pregunta la haya molestado, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-La verdad, en ocasiones Candy, un poco, pero mi pasión es el teatro, hacer lo que-hago me llena de satisfacción y eso lo compensa todo, para una mujer en ésta profesión es difícil, al menos que encuentres a tu media naranja en el mismo ámbito … - La pelirroja se quedó callada nuevamente por un momento – Sabes Candy, ahora que lo pienso, tu y yo ganamos… -

-Ganamos?, que quieres decir con eso Karen?- preguntó intrigada.

-Si, que tu y yo le ganamos a Susana, antes parecía que ella había vencido, tenía un puesto privilegiado en la compañía, y se convirtió en la prometida de Terry, pero la vida da tantas vueltas…. Creo que en este momento se debe de estar retorciendo desde su tumba.-

-Por Dios Karen! No hables así…. Susana ya esta muerta…-

-Si, si ya lo se….lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar….-

En ese momento el botones que estaba al pendiente del regreso de Terruce, llamo a la puerta.

-Señorita Karen, el joven Graham acaba de entrar en su habitación-

-Muy buen, gracias.. – Dijo dándole una propina al muchacho.

-Ya llego Terry, Candy.. – Dijo la actriz volteando hacia donde la rubia estaba.

-Muchas gracias por todo Karen.- dijo la enfermera sintiendo un nudo de nervios es su estómago.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy, anda, ve y arregla las cosas con ese hombre necio- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras la rubia.

Con forme Candy caminaba hacia la habitación de Terruce podía sentir como ese nudo en el estomago se hacía más grande, sus piernas más pesadas, sus manos temblorosas y su respiración más acelerada de lo normal _"Que voy a hacer si no quiere hablar conmigo?... tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que él mismo me buscará, pero… y si ya no pensaba buscarme más? Quizá debiera irme…"_ Pensó mientras se paraba de golpe en medio pasillo a escasos pasos de la puerta del actor _"Por Dios Condice! Que sucede contigo?! Estas actuando como una cobarde y tu no eres una cobarde! Ese Terry te va a escuchar quiera o no!"_ Se dijo para sí misma dando los pasos que le faltaban para estar justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Terruce y en un impulso llamó a la puerta.

-Quien es, qué quiere? – Se escuchó desde dentro con un tono de voz aparentemente sereno, pero a juzgar por las palabras y conociéndolo como lo hacia, ella podía darse cuenta que él estaba de mal humor.

\- Soy…soy yo Terry, Candy…- apenas si pudo decir.

Casi al instante escucho como los cierres interiores de la puerta se abrían.

-Candy….- apenas pudo decir él. -Que estas haciendo aquí…- dijo con su clásica parca expresión.

-Vine a hablar contigo, claro está… puedo pasar?-

El actor se hizo al lado para abrirle paso, cerrando la puerta a continuación y recargándose en ella.

Una nerviosa Candy puso sus pertenencias en una pequeña mesa de centro que estaba en el recibidor, tomo aire y volteo a ver al actor.

-Terry….yo… quiero hablar contigo de lo que sucedió ahorita… puedo ver por tu expresión que estas molesto, pero por favor escúchame solo un momento…-

El castaño que tenía su mirada clavada en el piso, volteo a ver penetrantemente a los ojos de la rubia.

-En efecto Candy…estoy molesto…muy molesto, pero, no contigo….sino conmigo. –

-Contigo dices?- preguntó confundida.

-Si….cuando salí de la casa de Albert empecé a deambular por las calles, sin darme cuenta llegue al parque al que fuimos el otro día, y, en la misma banca en la que estuvimos me senté a tratar de poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis emociones ….- el actor se acercó hacia donde estaba la enfermera quedando frente de ella.- Quien soy yo para actuar de la forma en que lo hice…yo no tengo derecho de reprocharte nada …tu aceptaste ser mi esposa, me aceptaste de nuevo en tu vida sin recriminaciones y yo solo lo arruino todo con mis celos estúpidos, pensé en volver a hablar contigo pero supuse que estarías molesta y no quise seguir arruinandote el día...me comporte como un idiota Candy, yo lo sé….-

-No digas eso Terry, yo debí haberte dicho cual era mi relación con James antes de que tu aparecieras, debí de haberte hablado de él desde el día que nos viste fuera de mi departamento, él y yo nunca fuimos pareja, pero….si me pretendía, aunque es un buen hombre yo solo pude ofrecerle mi amistad...En cuanto a Niel…-

-Basta Candy!… - La interrumpió el actor. – No tienes porque darme explicaciones, no las necesito, yo me equivoque y lo que más rabia me da es que deje que la arpía de Eliza me calentara la cabeza con su veneno, yo sé quién eres Candy y sé que tu nunca tendrías nada con ese imbécil…-

-En efecto Terry, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero aún así quiero que sepas como-estuvieron las cosas…-

-No es necesario, lo que ahora necesito es otra cosa.- dijo con voz ronca tomando con sus manos la cara de la rubia y recargando su frente en la de ella. – Dime que me perdonas Candy… dime que no te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo… -

Ella cubrió con sus manos las del actor, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante la cercanía de él, suspiro profundamente y separó un poco su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mírame Terry…que es lo que vez en mis ojos?, no puedes ver acaso que estoy loca por ti...ser tu esposa es lo que he anhelado desde hace muchísimo tiempo…tu eres y siempre has sido el gran amor de mi vida…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ante estas palabras de la rubia, el actor no pudo contenerse más y se fundió con ella en un largo y apasionado beso, estaban tan absorbidos por la pasión del momento que no se dieron cuenta en que momento ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco que él llevaba puesto y él le soltó su rubia cabellera, dando pequeños pasos aun comiéndose a besos, ella topó contra una pared.

-Candy… no tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mi….- dijo con voz ronca y agitada. – Por favor mi amor, pídeme que me detenga ahora mismo, si no quieres que esto suceda aún …pídeme que me detenga…-

Candy sentía como ya no era dueña de si misma, lo único que su cuerpo pedía a gritos era más de ese hombre que la tenia aprisionada contra una pared, sentía como desde su vientre se expandía una cálida sensación que ya había sentido aquella vez en el sofá de su departamento, podía percibir como por sus venas su sangre circulaba más a prisa al igual que los latidos de su corazón, lo único que pudo hacer ante la petición de su prometido fue poner sus manos en el pecho de él para así, despojarlo del chaleco.

El actor no necesito una palabra o un gesto más después de la acción de la enfermera, la cargo sutilmente y la deposito en la cama, se quedaron mirándose fijamente uno al otro por un instante, ella visiblemente sonrojada ante los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo, se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se entregaría a un hombre, al hombre que ella había escogido años atrás y que por malas jugadas del destino, pensó que eso nunca sucedería, aunque era inexperta en el tema, suponía que dado el carácter fuerte, explosivo y apasionado de él, el la cama, estas características serían predominantes también, como una mujer inexperta como ella, podrán satisfacer a un hombre así?, por su parte Terruce se sentía casi o igual de nervioso que ella, aunque ciertamente no era virgen, por su cama solo habían pasado mujeres que poco o nada significaban para el, unas producto de su juventud y necesidad de experimentar y otras producto de su más triste época en la que nada le importaba, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, no sólo se trataba de sexo, esta vez realmente haría el amor por primera vez, quería tomarla fuerte y apasionadamente como sus impulsos le pedían, pero sabia que no podía ser así, tenía que ser tierno y delicado ante la joven doncella que tenía entre sus brazos…. Candy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y bajo su mirada, él beso su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello, y, antes de poseer su boca, le dijo tiernamente, - No sabes cuanto fantasee con este momento….te amo tanto pecosa…eres el amor de mi vida Candy…- ambos se fundieron en largos y apasionados besos, poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo al suelo, Terry estaba extasiado ante la visión que tenía frente a él, desde siempre consideró a Candy una mujer hermosa, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era una belleza, una sirena bien formada de larga cabellera rubia tendida sobre su cama, al sentir la mirada encendida de él, ella inconscientemente se cubrió con sus manos, -No te cubras Candy…- apenas pudo decir- Eres una mujer sumamente hermosa mi amor…- Conforme los besos y las caricias aumentaban, ella fue perdiendo su pudor inicial para convertirse en una amante igual de apasionada que él, cuando llego el momento de hacerla suya, lo hizo de una manera suave y delicada, pudo sentir como las uñas de la rubia se aferraba a su espalda, poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y los suaves gemidos de placer de ella le indicaron que todo estaba bien, fue aumentado el ritmo lentamente hasta llegar a la entrega desenfrenada y apasionada que él corazón y el deseo de ambos solicitaban, no sólo se complementaban a la perfección fuera de la habitación, en la cama era exactamente lo mismo, ella lo tocaba de la manera que él lo deseaba sin la necesidad de guiarla y él podía leer a la perfección las formas que a ella la hacían vibrar de placer, cada caricia, cada pose y cada beso estaban sincronizados como las rimas de un hermoso poema, era tanta su complicidad que ambos amantes llegaron al clímax de su entrega casi al mismo tiempo cayendo extasiados y exhaustos aun fundidos el uno con el otro, ella se acurrucado en su pecho y el la abrazaba fuertemente, si saber cuando, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al cabo de unas 2 horas la primera en despertar fue Candy, observó detenidamente al hombre desnudo cubierto tan solo por una sabana que estaba a su lado, _"es real… esto realmente paseo, no estoy soñando…. Terry, mi Terry… al fin soy tu mujer"_ , la rubia estaba embelesada viendo la figura de su prometido, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos por su oficio de enfermera, tener al hombre que amaba en esas condiciones al lado era completamente diferente, observó detenidamente cada línea del rostro perfecto de Terruce, así como también su atlética y bien formada espalda, sin poder evitarlo fue bajando su mirada hasta que llegó a donde los glúteos bien formados del actor se encontraban, se sonrojo fuertemente, el hombre recostado al lado era un hombre hermoso en todos los sentidos, cuando más sonrojada estaba fue que escucho una familiar voz.

-Dime pecosa….te gusta lo que vez?- dijo el con su natural arrogancia.

Candice al darse por descubierta en su inspección, se avergonzó sumamente y quiso huir de la cama.

-Hay Terruce! Pero que cosas estas diciendo! – Exclamó mientras pretendió acomodarse la sabana para cubrirse.

\- Oh no! Mi amor… - dijo el tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia él, usted mi bella dama, no va a ir a ningún lado…además no tienes de que avergonzarte, la vista es algo muy natural y créeme que yo ya vi muy bien lo que hay debajo de esa sábana – Dijo con su pícara sonrisa.

-Hay Terruce! No tienes remedio!- dijo con el rostro encendido.

\- Jajaja! – rió como en los tiempos despreocupados del colegio - Ok mi amor, perdóname, esto es nuevo para ti, lo entiendo- dijo besándola dulcemente en los labios, de pronto su relajado semblante se puso un tanto serio, - Dime Candy, como te sientes…?-

La enfermera pudo notar un tanto de preocupación en el rostro del actor.

-Estoy bien Terry, no te preocupes.-

-Segura?... No te arrepientes…. –

-Pero Terry….que cosas dices… - dijo ella regalando una dulce sonrisa – Arrepentirme de haberme entregado al hombre que amo, eso jamás! –

-Bueno es que yo… no sé, pienso que tal vez tu hubieras preferido esperar a que fuéramos marido y mujer ante la ley y ante Dios. -

Ella le regalo una tierna mirada, y es que eso precisamente era lo que más amaba de él, hace unas horas era un hombre tierno, fogoso y apasionado en sus brazos, después fue el mismo arrogante y juguetón que suele ser para después ser este hombre correcto y dulce que tenía en frente preocupado por ella, ese era su Terry, recordó cómo cuando eran más jóvenes en el colegio, estas facetas la confundían, se preguntaba cual de todos era el verdadero Terry, ahora sabia con certeza que todas esas facetas eran él, un hombre de varias matices que la tenia perdidamente enamorada.

-Bueno mi amor… eso es lo que se me ha inculcado…. Eso sería lo que las reglas dicen, pero…tu y yo Terry… nunca hemos sido los que siguen las reglas… o si?-

-Candy….-

-Ser tu mujer, es un hermoso sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás, pero….-

-Pero?... –

-Tengo que irme Terry, recuerda en donde estamos, pronto saldrá el sol, tu partes en unas horas, pronto habrá movimiento aquí en el hotel…. –

-Maldita sea! Tienes razón.. –

-Vamos a vestirnos y me acompañas a mi casa…-

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse no de muy buena gana, Terruce que ya conocía todas las salidas del hotel, salió con Candy sin ser vistos, caminaron hasta el departamento de ella y ya en la entrada supieron que era el momento de decir adiós, al menos por unos días.

-Candy….no quiero dejarte...no quiero irme…- Le dijo el al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti mi amor, pero es necesario, pronto estaremos casados y no habrá necesidad de separarnos…. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Y si te llevo conmigo?, y si me quedo aquí?... Dijo él.

-Terry…. Que mas quisiera yo que me llevarás contigo, pero sabemos que no se puede, además, recuerda que tengo una boda que planear.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Tienes razón…. Pero es que ahora más que nunca no puedo separarme de ti, además tengo miedo Candy….-

-No temas Terry, ahora no hay nada que nos pueda separar, ve y da lo mejor de ti en esas funciones que yo aquí me encargaré de planear lo mejor posible nuestra boda…veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor…- dijo besándolo en los labios.

\- Eso es lo que más anhelo pecas….entonces me voy, si no, no podré hacerlo nunca ….- La tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un largo y apasionado beso sin importarle que estuvieran en la calle.- recuerda que te amo Candy, te amo más que a mi propia vida –

-Y yo te amo a ti Terry, te amo más que a nadie…-

Dándole por último un beso en la frente el actor dio media vuelta y se fue, aunque triste por tener que irse, se fue con el corazón rebosando de esperanza y alergia por lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas y por lo que se encontraría al volver.

Ella lo vio marcharse con lágrimas en los ojos, no lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de alegría por lo que se veía venir al regreso de él, mientras la figura de Terruce desaparecía de la vista de Candy, el sol comenzaba a salir, señal para ella del gran futuro que le estaba por venir.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 . Camino hacia el altar.

La mañana transcurría lentamente en el hospital de la ciudad de Chicago, Candy apenas podía concentrarse en sus obligaciones, cada vez su mente se iba hacia lo vivido unos momentos atrás, podía imaginarse como las manos hábiles de Terry la despojan de sus prendas, como con cada beso, con cada caricia fue liberando esa mujer que vivía en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre el suyo, en las palabras dulces y atrevidas que él susurraba en su oído mientras le hacía el amor…" _Dios mío….soy una descarada… si la señorita Pony y la hermana María supieran lo que hice lo reprobarian… pero no siento culpa alguna…al fin de cuentas, esto es lo que sucede entre una mujer y un hombre que se aman…"._ De sus pensamientos la sacó el Dr. Carter, médico general y director del hospital.

Buen día Srita. Candice, me comentó mi secretaria que me estaba buscando, qué se lo ofrece?-

Buen día Dr. Carter, efectivamente lo estaba buscando, necesito hablar con usted..-

El médico y la enfermera se dirigieron hacia su oficina.

Dr. Carter, me apena mucho esto que voy a decirle, pero… voy tener que dejar él hospital…-

Ya veo…- le respondía el doctor con un semblante serio. – Y su decisión se debe supongo yo, a ese compromiso suyo, cierto?-

Así es, me casaré muy pronto y tengo que organizar la boda y además lo más seguro es que en cuanto me casé, me vaya a vivir a Nueva York por la profesión de mi prometido- dijo un tanto apenada.

Pues que puedo decirle Candice… es usted una de nuestras mejores enfermeras, es una lástima que nos deje, pero si es por encontrar su felicidad, entonces me alegra dejarla ir…- dijo el hombre ya con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Solo prométame algo Candice..-

Que cosa Dr. Carter?-

Que no va a dejar su profesión, yo sé que su prometido es un hombre con un buen nivel de vida y que no le va a faltar nada, a los actores consagrados como a él les va muy bien, pero sería una pena que desaprovechara esa vocación que usted tiene para ayudar a las personas…-

Claro que no pienso dejar para nada mi profesión!- dijo la enfermera conmovida por las palabras de el médico. – Le agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me ha brindado en estos años, sus consejos y la buena impresión que tiene de mí-

No agradezca nada, usted es una persona con una enorme calidez humana, siga así Candice-

Claro doctor Carter, se lo prometo! Muchas gracias!-

Basta de agradecimientos, vaya y terminé con sus pendientes, despídase de sus pacientes y compañeros y vaya a recursos humanos por su finiquito, mucha suerte en su nueva vida Candice.-

Muchas gracias!- exclamó eufórica la enfermera, le tendió la mano al médico y salió de su oficina.

Conforme se iba despidiendo de sus pacientes, de sus compañeros, Candy se iba dando cuenta de el enorme cambio que iba a dar su vida, iba a dejar esa ciudad que le había dado tanto y se iría a otra en la que en el pasado le había quitado a la persona que más amaba y a la que ahora regresaría para vivir una vida con la misma persona, formar una familia y hacer una vida nueva ahí, cuando su turno término sintió una profunda nostalgia por lo que dejaba atrás, ese lugar había sido su refugio en sus tiempos más tristes pero a la vez con una alegría en su corazón por lo que venía. Estaba muy cansada si bien no había dormido nada, sabía que tenía mil pendientes que hacer, se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la familia Ardley para encontrarse con Albert.

Hola Candy!- la saludo efusivamente su tutor. – Que te trae por aquí?-

Hola Albert, bueno vine a hablar contigo, tengo que contarte algunas cosas.-

El rubio le señaló el sofá de su despacho para que se sentara. – Dime Candy, que pasa?-

Bueno, acabo de dejar el hospital, tu sabes que me casaré con Terry en dos semanas y tengo que planear la boda..-

Ya veo, y como te sientes?-

Pues la verdad pensé que me iba a santir mal…triste, pero si te soy sincera, estoy feliz, muy entusiasmada, aunque no sé por dónde empezar, tu sabes que eso de organizar fiestas y más una boda no es muy mi estilo..-

Bueno en eso tienes al mejor apoyo que puedes tener, me refiero a Annie, ella te aseguro que estará encantada de ayudarte y sabes que yo también, después de todo eres mi hija adoptiva y Terry es como un hermano para mí…aunque…- dijo el empresario un tanto preocupado.

Aunque que? Que pasa Albert?-

Se nos está olvidando algo, un pequeño detalle… La tía abuela ya está aquí, y no estoy seguro que sepa de tu compromiso, salvo que lo haya visto en el periódico, tu sabes cómo es ella, las costumbres que tiene… y no sé cómo le caiga tu casamiento tan repentino…-

La tía abuela!- exclamó la rubia – Tienes razón Albert, se me había olvidado por completo!-

Si… ella hubiera querido que Terry hablara con ella, hacer una fiesta de compromiso, una boda a lo grande! Digna de la familia Ardley! Jajaja- dijo en tono burlón- Deja hablo con ella ahorita que llegue a la mansión, yo me encargo de que entienda lo más posible la situación, pero si tendrás que ir a hablar con ella-

Lo sé… - dijo algo preocupada.

No pongas esa cara Candy, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí- dijo guiñandole un ojo a la enfermera.

Gracias Albert! Sabía que podría contar contigo-

Ve a descansar ya mañana será otro día, ve a la casa y hablas con ella, Annie también estará ahí, ya que quedó de tomar el té con ella, Eliza y su madre.-

Pobre Annie!-

Lo sé, la compadezco..- Dijo riendo provocando la risas de la enfermera también.

Caía la noche ya, en la mansión Ardley la matriarca de la familia se disponía a degustar su cena.

Albert querido, qué bueno que llegas a esta hora, acompáñame a cenar- dijo la anciana.

Tía Abuela muy buenas noches, ya cené, pero la acompaño con una taza de café- El rubio buscaba el momento para tocar el tema de el compromiso de Candy.

Sabe tía Abuela, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted…-

Referente a qué cosa?- preguntó.

Referente a Candy- respondió serio.

Tú me vas a dar la cara entonces por la decisión de casarse de esa manera de esa descarada hija tuya entonces! Esperaba que fuera ella- dijo indignada.

Ya lo sabía entonces?- preguntó él.

Claro que lo sabía! Si esa noticia se esparció rápidamente entre nuestras amistades, salió en el periódico de todo Chicago! Sin contar que ése tipo que se va a casar con ella es de imagen pública! Mucha de nuestra gente allegada ve sus obras entre ellas Eliza, Candy no para de deshonrar el apellido de nuestra familia! Casarse un actor de teatro! Poner el apellido en primera plana! Es el colmo de la desfachatez- exclamo alterada.

Tía Abuela las cosas no son como las dices-

Cómo son entonces!? Dime como una señorita de sociedad, qué bueno, una señorita de sociedad nunca ah sido! pero porta el apellido de esta familia! Cómo es posible que se case con alguien así, en tan poco tiempo, sin anuncio de compromiso previo ni nada! Sin una boda digna de nuestra alcurnia, y sobre todo con tanta rapidez, cosa que me da mucho que pensar!-

Tía hay cosas que debes de saber antes de que juzgues las cosas tan duramente, Terruce Graham como se hace llamar artísticamente no es cualquier sujeto, debes de saber que su apellido real es Grandchester, hijo de un noble Inglés-

De un noble inglés! Cómo un noble inglés va a ser actor de teatro!-

Pues así es, puedes preguntarle a la misma Eliza si quieres, ya que tanto le gusta dar información… él dejo Inglaterra para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gusta, pero proviene de una familia noble, él y Candy se conocieron en el San Pablo, su amor viene desde hace muchos años, la vida los ha vuelto a reunir y quieren unirse en matrimonio para poder vivir ese amor, que de malo tiene eso? Tía si Candy fuera una descarada como tú la llamas, ella sólo se iría con él, pero no es el caso, ella quiere hacer las cosas bien y si no hubo oportunidad de que el mismo Terruce no viniera a hablar contigo fue porque su trabajo no le dio oportunidad, cuando él estaba aquí tu estabas fuera, pero hablo conmigo y claro está que le concedí la mano de Candy, si las cosas son tan apresuradas es porque Terruce no tiene oportunidad de una boda elaborada, el viaja constantemente, no hay nada turbio atrás de este compromiso Tía, créalo por favor- término de decir convincente.

Bueno…- Dijo la anciana pensativa. – Supongo que lo que yo opine saldrá sobrando, si tú ya diste tu consentimiento para esa boda no hay nada que hacer, como siempre haces lo que quieres y esa niña igual, eso sí te digo Albert, en cuanto a la dote..-

En cuando a eso le corresponde lo propio a mi hija, ni más ni menos- la interrumpió el rubio.

La matriarca de la familia se levantó de su elegante silla sin haber terminado su cena.

Me retiro a mis aposentos, estoy cansada y creo que no tengo más que agregar a esta conversación, buenas noches- se despidió un tanto molesta.

Buenas noches tía abuela- le respondió serenamente.

Si bien la tía abuela siempre fue de un carácter reacio y testarudo, aparentemente con los años se fue ablandando un poco y le cedió las riendas de la familia a Albert que a pesar de su juventud, siempre se mostró hábil en los negocios.

Eran las 10 de la mañana una un poco ansiosa Candy llegaba a la mansión Ardley para hablar con la tía abuela.

Hola Mery! Buenos días, está la tía abuela disponible?- pregunto amablemente a la muchacha de la servidumbre.

Si señorita Candy, está en la terraza tomando el té con la señorita Eliza y la señora Annie.-

Ah..muy bien, entonces iré con ellas, muchas gracias Mery-

Ya en la terraza las mujeres hablaban de una fiesta que había habido la noche anterior a la cual habían asistido Eliza y el matrimonio Cornwell.

De verdad no sé cómo es que Candy despreció a James, ayer en la fiesta se veía imponente, ese porte, de tan buena familia…. Una unión así debería de haber sido digna de esta familia, no es así tía abuela?- preguntó Eliza con malicia.

Antes de que la anciana pudiera responder, Annie la interrumpió.

En eso tienes razón Eliza, James es un muy buen partido sin lugar a dudas, pero que me dices de Terruce? No estabas tú misma interesada en él? Además sabes de dónde proviene… hijo de un duque Inglés, que unión más pertinente para la familia pudiera haber que esa…-

Hay Annie querida…lo de Terry fue hace muchos años, es un hombre muy apuesto y elegante de una familia de duques, pero actor de teatro al fin y al cabo… de que le sirve la alcurnia de su familia entonces? La sociedad no sabrá que una Ardley se casó con un noble inglés, sabrá que una Ardley se casó con un simple actor, no con un abogado exitoso como James….-

Bueno Eliza, supongo que eso a Candy no le importa, casarse con un simple actor como dices y no con un abogado, pero….si tanto te gusta James, puedes decirle a Archie que te ayude, tal vez con él si puedas casarte antes de que seas señalada por las amistades de la familia como solterona….-

Pero como te atreves!- dijo rabiando dando un manotazo a la mesa.

Basta las dos!- dijo la anciana, me parece indignante que dos damas como ustedes se pelen de esa manera, vinieron a hacerme compañía, no a mortificarme!-

Buenos días a todas- saludo la enfermera irrumpiendo en la terraza.

Genial...lo que me faltaba, una huérfana más, tía abuela..- dijo Eliza volteando hacia la mujer mayor- me retiro, acompañaré a mamá a buscar un vestido nuevo y además me es imposible convivir con esta gente- dijo finalmente para ponerse de pie y retirarse de el lugar.

Tía abuela, tiene un momento?- preguntó la enfermera nerviosa. – quisiera hablar un momento con usted-

Está bien- respondió sería y poniéndose de pie- ven Candice, vamos a mi despacho-

La enfermera siguió nerviosa a la anciana dirigiéndole una cómplice mirada a su amiga la cual solo le dijo: - Aquí te espero Candy, tenemos mucho que hacer tú y yo- guiñándole un ojo.

Y bien Candice, te escucho…- dijo la anciana sentándose en la silla de madera fina que tenía tras su escritorio.

Bueno Tía Abuela, yo… quiero pedirle su consentimiento para casarme… debe de saber usted ya de mi compromiso, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sin su bendición…-

Sin mi bendición dices? Ya tienes la de Albert, según veo es la única que te importa…-

No diga eso Tía abuela…. También la suya es importante, de lo contrario no estaría aquí….. escuche….yo sé muy bien que usted nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi adopción, pero de una manera u otra el estar cobijada por su familia me ha abierto puertas y brindado oportunidades…. No solo a Albert tengo que agradecer, a usted también, sé muy bien que la manera en la que estoy haciendo las cosas no son dignas de su familia, pero si usted supiera nuestra historia y todo lo que hemos pasado lo entendería..- Candy le contó a la tía abuela cómo es que se había separado de Terry, el accidente de Susana, la tristeza de ambos y el cómo se volvieron a encontrar.

La anciana guardo silencio, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña cajita.

Toma esto Candice- dijo extendiéndole la caja a la rubia.- necesitarás algo nuevo, algo viejo y algo azul-

Candy abrió lentamente la cajita, ésta estaba dividida en tres pequeños compartimentos, en uno había un hermoso broche de un zafiro azul profundo para el cabello, en el otro un collar de perlas que parecía una reliquia y en el otro unos pendientes de perlas hermosos que hacían juego con el collar.

Pero tía abuela!- exclamó Candy perpleja- que es esto?-

Eso es algo que yo tenía preparado para la primer señorita de esta familia que contrajera matrimonio.-

No tía abuela…esto es demasiado, yo no lo puedo aceptar, además….esto le corresponde a Eliza…-

Esto le corresponde a la primera que contraiga matrimonio…esa eres tú Candice, ese broche es como una peineta, se verá hermoso en tu cabello, ese collar ha pasado de generación en generación, era de mi abuela y esos pendientes lo he comprado yo hace un tiempo, pero nadie jamás los han usado….si vas a tener una boda así cómo pretendes hacerla, al menos luce como una Ardley!- exclamó.

Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy pues nunca se imaginó un detalle así de la tía abuela.

Tía abuela….no sé qué decir…gracias!-

No digas nada Candice, vete antes de que me arrepienta…-

Gracias tía abuela!- dijo emocionada regalándole un beso a la anciana en la mejilla para su sorpresa.

Una ansiosa Annie la esperaba en el recibidor.

Candy! Cómo te fue?-

Muy bien Annie, mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, mira..- dijo mostrándole la caja de las joyas que le regalo.

Y eso Candy?-

Me lo dio la tía abuela para que lo usé en mi boda-

Vaya… si que ha cambiado la tía Abuela-

Si Annie , ella ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto una persona mucho más humana, pero que te puedo decir de cambiar….si tu eres el vivo ejemplo!-

No es para tanto Candy jajaja solo he aprendido a poner en su lugar a la pesada de Eliza, bueno señorita… vamos a ver, tenemos una boda que organizar, hay dos cosas muy importantes…la número uno… en donde te piensas casar? Y la número dos es el vestido!-

Bueno…de en dónde creo lo tengo claro… Yo quiero tener a mi lado esw día a ti, Archie, el pequeño Stear, La señorita Pony, la hermana María, a Jamie, Tom, todos los niños!, a Albert por supuesto y también a Paty a la que desde hoy le mando la escribiré para que pueda venír, así que para que eso sea posible, tendría que ser cerca del hogar de Pony-

Pero en el hogar de Pony la capilla es muy pequeña-

Lo sé! Pero en el pueblo está una pequeña Iglesia, es muy bonita y creo que cabemos todos!-

Y Terry? A quien invitará?-

Solo a su madre….-

A la duquesa solamente? Y el duque y sus hermanos?- pregunto extrañada.

Bueno creo que ahora que Terry será parte de la familia, tienes que saber algo, pero te pido por favor Annie mucha discreción, ésto se lo puedes contar a Archie pero igual tiene que guardar muchísima discreción!-

Que pasa Candy? Me asustas!-

Verás…Terry no es hijo de la duquesa…-

Que?! Entonces de quién es hijo?!

Es hijo de una actriz americana…seguro la conoces…es Eleanor Backer…-

Eleanor Backer! Es la madre de Terry!?-

Shh Annie!-

Lo siento! Pero como es eso posible?-

Candy le explicó a detalle a Annie esa parte de la vida de Terry.

Vaya ahora entiendo muchas cosas, el porque él se comportaba de esa manera tan rebelde, y con razón, no quiere a su padre ahí…-

Lo sé…pero igual creo que debe de invitarlo, padre solo hay uno y que mejor que limpiar asperezas así, es algo importante….pero ya sabes cómo es de necio y no lo puedo obligar…-

Bueno siendo así, claro que vamos a caber en esa iglesia, entonces voy a empezar a trabajar en las invitaciones, serán sencillas por la presura, pero serán hermosa! Mañana mismo voy a la imprenta para mandarlas!-

Gracias Annie, yo tengo que ir al hogar de Pony, tengo que ir a preparar a la hermana María y a la Srita Pony, hablar con el padre y ver lo de la iglesia-

Eso está muy bien! Pero señorita Ardley….se le está olvidando a usted su punto importante número dos… el vestido!-

Cierto! No soy buena con eso…-

No te preocupes! Ahorita mismo lo conseguimos, en el centro hay una tienda de vestidos de novia, son de diseñador y de muy buena calidad y además tienen muchos está muy variado!-

Que haría yo sin ti Annie!..- dijo dándole un abrazo a la morena.

En la tienda de vestidos de novia había como lo dijo Annie, gran variedad de vestidos.

-Por Dios Annie! Son demasiados…nuca podré decidirme por uno…-

\- No te preocupes Candy, lo encontrarás… dime, qué tienes en mente?-

\- No se… la verdad nunca me visualice en un vestido de novia…solo sé que no quiero algo tan rimbombante, quiero un vestido sencillo-

-Muy bien! Entonces le pediremos a la dependienta que nos muestre los más sencillos que tenga, no te preocupes, que el vestido adecuado aparecerá.

Candy comenzó a probarse vestidos de novia uno tras otro sin que ningúno llamará realmente su atención.

No Annie…. Que voy a hacer? Ninguno me gusta, todos son demasiado ostentosos, no me siento yo en ninguno..-

Pues sí que resultase una novia quisquillosa Candy jajaja, calma no te desanimes, aún faltan muchos.-

Cómo le hiciste para elegir el tuyo con tanta facilidad cuando te casaste Annie?-

Bueno, yo desde pequeña siempre soñé con casarme…tu sabes cómo soy, desde muy joven tenía en mente como quería verme el día que caminara por el altar del brazo de mi príncipe azul-

Tienes razón, tú siempre quisiste eso Annie….me alegra tanto que cumplieras tu sueño en realidad y más al lado de un hombre como Archie-

Así es, pero anda, que tú estás a punto de cumplir realidad tu sueño también….porque yo sé que tú nunca fuiste la niña que soñó con casarse, pero con Terry las cosas cambian, cierto?- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy dio una vuelta más por los estantes donde estaban colgados los vestidos, estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de que ese día encontraría su vestido soñado, cuando de reojo alcanzó a ver uno que llamó de inmediato su atención.

-Señorita, puede por favor mostrarme aquel vestido de allá por favor?- le pidió amablemente a la dependienta.

\- Claro que si señorita Ardley, en un momento se lo llevo a su vestidor.

En cuanto se lo estaba poniendo supo que era el vestido indicado, tal como lo dijo Annie, no hacia falta ver más, supo que ese sería el vestido con el cual se casaría con su Terry. Tan pronto salió del probador Annie comenzó a llorar.

Candy….te ves preciosa!-

Este es Annie, sin duda este es…-

Terry va a quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea….-

La noche pronto cayó, Annie se encargaría al día siguiente de recoger las invitaciones de la imprenta y enviarlas a los invitados, también se encargaría de recoger el vestido de Candy ya con los ajustes necesarios que le haría el modista para que le quedara a la perfección.

Por su parte Candy empacó sus cosas para ir al hogar de Pony a hablar con sus madres y arreglar las cosas necesarias para la Iglesia.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, un actor estaba impaciente por que los días trascurrieran rápido, se la pasaba soñando despierto con su pecosa, cerraba los ojos y podía sentir nuevamente su suave piel a su tacto, como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos… _"Ya no puedo más! Candy si antes no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos…ahora menos, como quisiera que el tiempo volara…para ver tu carita llena de pecas todas las mañanas…"_

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos Robert Hathaway apareció.

-Tal parece que ese es tu estado actual…

-Mi estado actual dices, y cuál es ése?-

\- Ese de estar soñando despierto todo el día-

\- Y es ese un reclamo?-

\- No, para nada, si vas a estar así todo el día, pero actúas de la manera que lo has estado haciendo desde que nos fuimos de Chicago por las noches, entonces por mí está bien-

\- Robert, aprovechado que estás aquí, quiero pedirte un favor…tu sabes que en pocos días regresaré a Chicago para contraer matrimonio, quiero pedirte un mes más de vacaciones…-

\- Un mes más? Es mucho tiempo no crees?-

\- Vamos Robert, yo nunca te pido nada, quiero llevar a Candy a Inglaterra como luna de miel, tengo también que arreglar la casa para que esté cómoda ahora que ella estará ahí y no sé si busque una nueva, y con el mes de descanso que nos das después de cada gira, no me va a alcanzar el tiempo…-

El veterano actor hizo cara de estarlo pensando, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

Está bien Terruce, la verdad no puedo negarme, jamás te había visto tan feliz, tan pleno, da por hecho ese mes extra, Erick tomara tu lugar en la apertura de las funciones cuando reanudemos temporada, será algo sencillo aún no sé bien que obra será, estás funciones las daremos solo en Nueva York, tendré tiempo de pensar en la obra con la que saldremos de gira ya a tu regreso.-

Muchas gracias Robert, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.-

No hay que agradecer Terruce, te lo has ganado, y dime, cuando será el gran día? Irá Eleanor supongo.-

Así es, llegando a Nueva York regresaré con ella a Chicago, la boda será en menos de dos semana-

Entonces supongo que tienes mucho que hacer.-

Bueno, yo llegaré ahí un día antes de la boda, así que es Candy quien se quedó con todo el trabajo, hubiera querido ayudarla, pero ya vez, no fue posible-

Entonces no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte, a ti no te gustan las cosas muy elaboradas y tú dama se ve que sigue tus gustos.-

Si, en eso tienes razón Robert.-

Muy bien, no te interrumpo más entonces, descansa para la presentación de mañana.-

Diciendo esto el viejo actor dejo solo en sus aposentos al joven actor nuevamente. _"Cómo si pudiera dormir…"_ Se decía a sí mismo, _" Lo único que quiero es estar al lado tuyo Candy…espero que la carta que te escribí ya te haya llegado"_

La mañana caía en el hogar de Pony, Candy llegaba a casa de sus madres para ponerlas al tanto de las buenas nuevas.

Pero hija! Esa es una excelente noticia!- Exclamó la señorita Pony emocionada. – Yo sabia que tú y ese muchacho se casarían pronto! Pero no tanto!-

Qué felicidad Candy!- dijo igual de emocionada la hermana María- El padre Richardson estará encantados de casarlos, solo ve hoy mismo para que le digas y que esté preparado-.

Si hermana María es justamente lo que haré, está demás decirles que ustedes estarán presentes y todos los niños también!-

Claro que sí Candy! A los niños les encantará- despidió la señorita Pony.

Iré también al rancho de Tom y con Jamie para invitarlos personalmente, la invitación debería de llegarles en unos tres días a lo mucho, pero quiero decirles antes para que no tengan ningún compromiso más!-

Eso está muy bien Candy, pero primero descansa un poco, debes de estar cansada.- dijo la hermana María.

Señorita Pony!- Interrumpió uno de los niños, - acaba de llegar el correo- dijo dejando las cartas sobre la mesa de madera de pino.

-Candy!- se le abalanzó a la enfermera.

Alan!- lo saludo efusiva- como has crecido! Tu porque no estás en la escuela he?-

Lo que pasa es que…- dijo apenado el niño.

Lo que pasa es que se peleó a golpes con otro niño del pueblo, y lo suspendieron tres días, verdad Alan..- dijo la hermana María.

Bueno, eso no está bien Alan-le dijo Candy- Pero estoy segura que algo te hizo el otro niño..-

Es que…se la pasa molestado a los niños más pequeños del hogar, nos dice cosas desagradables como huérfanos y esas cosas…- dijo poniendo carita triste.

Entonces te felicito Alan! – exclamó Candy .

Candy, no lo alientes a la violencia- dijo la señorita Pony.

Yo se que la violencia no está bien, pero ese tipo de niños debe de respetar a los demás, tú hiciste bien en defender a los demás Alan, aunque no estuvo bien que pelearas, promete que para la otra hablaras primero con los maestros-

Si Candy, lo prometo!-

Ok Alan, ahora, regresa al estudio para que sigas repasando tus lecciones-

Si señorita Pony!- dijo el niño alejándose al estudio.

Mira Candy, una carta para ti- le dijo la hermana María a la rubia con el sobre en mano.

Una carta!, Para mí?- dijo tomándola. – Es de Terry!- Exclamó emocionada.

Anda Candy, ve a poner tus cosas en la recámara y sirve que lees la carta del joven Terry- le dijo la anciana.

Candy tomo su maleta y la acomodó en una silla al lado de su cama, tan rápido como pido abrió el sobre.

" _Hola mi amor:_

 _No sabes cuánto te extraño… cuento las horas para que seas mi esposa, y pasar casada instante de mi vida que ahora es tuya a tu lado, pero no me queda de otra más que esperar unos días más, comparados con los años que estuve lejos de ti, supongo que unos cuantos días no son nada._

 _Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? Conociéndote como te conozco, debo de suponer que no lo has tenido fácil, cierto? Afortunadamente tienes a la tímida esposa de tu primo el elegante que ha de estar fascinada ayudándote, dale las gracias de mi parte por favor._

 _Las cosas aquí están bien, hemos tenido mucho éxito en las presentaciones, estoy deseoso de llegar a Nueva York y junto con Eleanor tomar el primer tren hacia Chicago, estaré en esta ciudad cuatro días más, puedes responderme a esta dirección…_

 _Me despido entonces por el momento mi hermosa pecosa._

 _Siempre tuyo T.G_

 _P.D: Anhelo con toda el alma que se repita lo de la otra noche…"_

" _Hay Terry!"_ pensó para sí misma ruborizarse, " _Yo también lo anhelo Terry…no sabes también cuánto te extraño mi amor…."_


End file.
